Comet
by elsac2
Summary: Every one around Hope Mikealson has moved on from her father'death, but she refuses to give up. a years after his death, she discovers how to bring him back to life, and she only has a little problem. she needs a Bennett witch to do it, but with her father tumultuous history with the witch, she may have to renounce.However, there is more to the past between the witch and the hybrid
1. Chapter 1

**Why I'm writing this? Welp, I just needed someone to write the story where hope and Bonnie tries to bring Klaus back to life. However, no one did, and I'm clearing my mind. I don't know if I'm going to pursue this and have like 8 chapter, or how good it is. However, I thought someone must want to read this.**

 **Please review.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Letter**

* * *

A year later, the pain has not to subdue. The guilt refuses to disappear, and so Hope Mikealson chooses to dedicate her life to an impossible task. It does not matter how long it takes, but she will return Klaus Mikealson to this world.

Twelve months later, her heart continues to bleed for her loss. The adolescent misses her father. Consequently, she starts to explore the possibilities, which may help to return him to the living world. From old grimoires to many unknown magical legends, Hope searches for an answer everywhere. She can't relinquish the hope for a happy conclusion.

Although, her legal guardian, Caroline Forbes request that she accepts her father's death and grieve. In the last 365 days, Hope has done nothing else but shed tears for her dead father and uncle. However, the pain continues to incapacitate her mind. She continues to hear his voice and his last words.

She feels so alone with her father. Now, her aunt, Rebekah, has started her human life, and Freya is happy and married. Although the teenager is happy that her aunts retrieve a semblance of balance, it does not erase her pain. She has not been as lucky as they have, and she can't forget her loss. Hope failed to move on and start a new life. Guilt holds her on the exact same spot where she stood a year ago.

However, it no longer matters how she feels. She has found her solution, and it is in an all the travelers' grimoires. A passage about the other side and how it came to be catches her eyes. She attempts to talk about it with Caroline Forbes, but the blonde woman refuses to entertain the idea of any sort of magic bringing Klaus back to life. Caroline prefers to share memories of her time with Hope's father as if it would appease the teenager. In addition, the Mikealson tribrid does not want to hear about how Caroline dealt with her mother loss.

The young adolescent starts to suspect that the blonde's love for her father must be superficial. How could she easily move on after his death? She continued to run the school, and she continued to play mother to the twins. Now, Caroline attempts to play mother with her too, and it is the last thing that Hope wants. She doesn't need a mother, and she barely felt a connection with her dead mother.

However, she wants her father back, and so the Mikealson tribrid continues to throw herself into grimoires and old legends. She slowly starts to become a pariah, and she seeks isolation from the rest of the students. The type of magic, which she attempts to practice, is powerful. Her body can't stand the effort, and it leaves her tired. How powerful she is, as a tribrid does not matter, the spells are heavy and require magic, which she does not possess. The attempt to build the other side was a failure, and the fainting spell that followed for the next two weeks should have been enough to stop her.

Hope refuses to let go, and with more researches, she discovers that the other side will be unable to stand on its own. It will only reform Klaus' soul, but his body no longer exists. It is a stone in her shoe, but nothing, which can stop the young witch. She has started to extend her research to Elijah's collection of grimoires. Aside from his insane obsession with the doppelgangers' magic, she finds something about prison worlds and many things about Bayou's witches. Her discovery starts a new obsession, and she throws herself into learning more of each type of magic. If she will be able to imprison her father volatile soul in one of those prison worlds, she won't need a body. Much like with the other side, her magical abilities are not enough to create a prison world. It is a failure, but she refuses to give up.

* * *

She reads about Gemini and Bennett witches. She knows Gemini witches, though she has not spoken to any of the twins in an attempt to avoid their overbearing mother. Hope has grown tired of Caroline affection and attempt to connect. Mother and daughter relationship always felt unfamiliar to her. Now, with no living parent, she did not want a bond with a stranger because her father held a candle for the woman. A year and two months after Klaus death, it became clear that Caroline may have had an infatuation for her father, but love was a reach. It is the reason why Hope is not receptive to her attempt to honor Klaus' last wish. In addition, the fact that Caroline attempts to discourage her madman quest adds to the adolescent's dislike of the woman.

"Klaus is gone, and he will want you happy." The tribid witch doesn't want to hear another variation of that sentence.

He will want her happy, and searching for ways to bring him back has returned the life into the young woman. Hope has explored many types of magic. The voodoo from the Bayou, the ancient magic of the immortal, and the bonding magic of the Gemini are all promising. When she ultimately comes close to a tangible solution, it is a beautiful epiphany. This time, her mind is not adamantly searching for a solution around little fragments of magic. It occurs to the young practicing witch that there is stability in the number three. Her tribrid nature makes her a target because she is a perfect balance of three of the most magical creatures. Although, her magic comes out of nowhere in her parental equation. Perhaps, she should look into unifying the different types of magic. A way to bring back Klaus' soul, a way to bind him to something earthly, and the resurrection. To summarize she needs to rebuild the other side, the prison world, and she must learn to practice old voodoo. It no longer sounds so simple, and she may be above her magical competences.

However, she has a plan, and now, she needs a mean to her end. Hope picks up her phone, and she calls her aunt Freya. Hope waits for the phone to ring, and it is an old habit of her aunt to allow the phone to ring.

"Hello?" She hears a cheerful tone of her aunt, and it is another person, which moved on from her father's death.

"Aunt Freya, it is me..." The happy cry from her aunt interrupts her.

If there is anyone, who comes close to be a mother to Hope, it is Freya. It is the reason why the young women attempted to stay away from her aunt. If Freya asked her to cease her attempt to revive her father, Hope may be inclined to listen.

"Baby, is anything wrong?" She questions with anxiety coating her words.

Caroline's calls may have reached her, and now she will want to talk about everything. Hope takes a minute before answering her aunt's question.

"I'm good, aunt Freya. I thought that I should call because it has been months." She stops herself from going straight to the point. She does not want to alert her aunt.

Therefore, for the next two hours, she brushes subjects, which she has ceased to care about fourteen months ago. From boyfriends, who she does not have to friends, who she has ceased to have. Hope indulges Freya as much as she can. The young woman waits for the opportune moment to strike, and it seems never to come. After fourteen months with meager news from her niece, Freya wants to know everything. Hope has nothing to share, and she has to pry on Freya's knowledge of witches. Her patience starts to thin, and she sighs after another thirty minutes of conversation. Perhaps, she should introduce the subject.

" Aunt Freya?" She stops due to her growing hesitation.

However, she can no longer live with the guilt. A transient discomfort can't be worse than years of guilt. She draws a deep breath and restarts with a new found confidence.

" Aunt Freya, I'm having some trouble in the history of magic." She pursues a lie.

Both Freya and Hope know that history of magic is not a class. However, Freya pretends to believe her niece lie. She does not want to take anything away from the last hours, and she will indulge the child as she indulged her.

" Hmmm. What is troubling you about the history, " Freya replies to her niece, and she nods to acknowledge her beautiful wife when she enters the house.

" Well..." She does not know how to brush the subject without arousing suspicions. Her inquiry is quite clear, and they all have to do with souls and dead people.

The line goes quiet for a minute. Hope expects her aunt to start a lecture about grief like Caroline does, but Freya understands the teenager. She is a mikealson, and she knows what it means. It is her duty to look for ways before giving up on her father.

" Baby?" She questions to bring Hope out of her crowded mind.

" Aunt Freya, please." She starts to plead before asking what she wants to hear.

She knows the usual answer, and tonight, she wants her family to indulge her. She wants some support for being the only one holding the flame of hope. She does not want to be alienated by another adult, who supposedly loved her father.

" They called you Hope for a reason, and you were everything to Niklaus. Is only hope to happiness after he lost..." She stops before revealing what his brother will want to keep a secret even in his tomb.

" Baby, asks your question." She decides to remove the anxiety on Hope's shoulder.

" aunt Freya what do you know about the other side, the prison world, and the zambie cult in voodoo." She rushes through her question and pours them at an unexpected speed.

Ultimately, having the freedom to speak exhilarates her mind. Freya fights the desire to warn her niece about false hopes. Herself being a powerful witch, she had considered the options. However, she knows the young girl's attempts will end in deception, and it may be the only way for her to finish grieving. Consequently, she starts talking and shares what she knows about the topics. Her explanation on the other side is a tale about the first Bennett woman. Freya talks about Qetsiyah, and Hope listens with fascination. The explanation about the prison world is no different. It is another story about a Bennett woman. Hope hears of Sheila Bennett, and the woman is impressive.

The Bennette wield many types of magic, which Hope wished to possess. Later on, the tale reaches Bonnie Bennett, and the name is not unfamiliar to the adolescent. She has seen and heard it somewhere. Her mind is irritated because she can't pinpoint where she saw it. Consequently, she focuses on her aunt's tales about voodoo zambie magic. It all starts to sound the same, and somewhere there is always a Bennett witch involved. This one is a slave descent, and she is a proud woman of the south. She is even prouder because she is from Saint Domingue, and she spoke of sorcery without fear. She claimed to bring man back to life, and Hope wants to dwell in that necromancy. The history is not lost on Hope. Bennett women may be the reason behind her failed attempts to create the other side and the prison world. She wants to ask more, and she does not know where to start.

" I have never heard of the Bennett women before tonight," Hope says, and it is her way to inquire more.

Now, it is Freya's turn to hesitate. There is a reason why her niece never heard of the Bennet women. Klaus' past with one and the consequence of that past are to blame. However, Klaus no longer lives, and there is no secrecy to honor.

"Perhaps, because only one has survived this crazy world," Freya answers, but she continues to hesitate to pursue on the matter.

There is so much to the Bennett and Mikealson's History. Some secrets are so old that they should not be unburied.

"There is one alive?" Hope's heart summersaults, and she wants to know more about that single Bennett alive.

"Hmmm...Bonnie Bennett still lives, although no one has seen her in years. She was Caroline best friend, and she could tell you more. All I know of her was told to me by your father, whom she almost killed." Freya shares with her niece, and she does not want to talk about Bonnie Bennett. The subject is sensible and unnecessary at this point in life.

When Freya mentions the connection between Bonnie and her father, Hope's memory is triggered. She remembers where she saw the name. All along, her father had the solution. He had the grimoires, and he had the witch to consult. Excited, Hope disconnects the call after mumbling a goodbye. Freya stares at her wife, and she is uncertain of what she may have started.

* * *

She has kept his boudoir clean and dust free. Hope likes to sit on his desk and pretends that they have a conversation. She misses his voice and his rich scent. She misses the smell of paints in the atmosphere and his pointless monologues. However, if she finds them, she will get all of it back.

Hope continues to search through every drawer. She no longer remembers if they lay with the grimoire or if they were with the drawings. After almost an hour of digging through many papers and grimoire, she finds them. She victoriously raises her hand.

Her father's beautiful cursive and her name in bold black contrast with the immaculate white envelope. Hope holds a letter, and there are a hundred others with the woman's name. He never sent them, and now, she does not have the strength to question why. Some appear to be as old as she is, and the one, which she holds, is the last one that he wrote to her.

She senses the solemnity of it, and she almost feels tingles in the tips of her fingers. She hesitates to open it, and it is so beautifully sealed. The letter smells like her father, and Hope has respect for Klaus' secrets. However, it may hold the secret to his return.

Hope sits on her father's desk, and she grabs the letter's opener. She carefully tears the envelope and drags the letter. Her father's necklace falls, and there is a sun ring attached to it. Hope always assumed that Klaus gifted Caroline the necklace, which he wore his entire life. She takes it and stares at the ring with their family crest, and there is a small engraver inside. She fails to read it, and she returns her attention to the letter. A new curiosity guides her movement. She inhales and starts to read.

 _Dear Bonnie Sheila M. Bennett._

 _I have written thousands of letter to you, and never my pen faltered as it did today. Perhaps, it is because this is the last chance that I have to tell you how have felt about us and you._

 _Where do I start or where do I end this? Words would not matter, and in the end, they would be meaningless to you. Although, I'm to blame for decisions, which I made for the both of us. I can't dwell much on the past, and I have done it with the previous thousand letters._

 _My love, my Bonnie, my little fiery witch. I have so much to say, and It all can be summarized in two sentences. I'm sorry, and I love you._

 _Sadly, the second explains the first one. I have done things, which you will never remember, and I'm sorry for taking the knowledge of it away from you. Although, I took more than knowledge from you. I did so out of love. Seeing how life turned in the last sixteen years, I was wise to act as I did. Yet, I am deeply sorry, my love. I'm sorry for never being able to apologize and fix my wrongs. I'm sorry to leave this world without giving you the grand adieu that you deserve, and fortunately, you won't feel the loss of me. I took that away too._

 _Why do I write this when I don't intend to send it nor wishes that you would come across it?_

 _My love, I'm scared and tremble with fear as my death comes close. I never once thought that I will be a victim of the cruel human's faith of dying, and I have no choice but to walk straight to it with my head held high. However, I am scared like a child, who finally grasps what it means to be alive._

 _I'm disoriented, and I miss your comfort. Comfort, which I chose to deprive myself of. I lack your bravery, and death knocks at my door. I wish and pray for your kisses, but I will find consolation in memories of you, my little fiery witch. I'm sorry, and I mean deeply sorry that you would never know the reason why. Much like this letter, a thousand others will continue to hold my secrets away from your eyes and ears._

 _As for my love for you, I have no fear that hidden in your mind, the memory of it lies and will resurface. My love has never subdued or changed through the years. It kept me alive and sane. Although, I pretended to forget with other women, and I even came close with a charming bartender. Yet, my thoughts are with you as life eludes every inch of my body. If you ever come across this letter by the volition of a cunning fate, I loved you until my dead heart learned to emulate a beat. You were the rhythm of my heart, and you're my last thought as I wait for death._

 _I'm sorry for us and the child. I'm sorry, but my love for you demanded that I protect you. As I continue to do with my last breath._

 _For all the lies, which held together the last sixteen years of my life, you were the constant truth. I love you._

 _Yours, Niklaus Mikealson._

With trembling hands, Hope puts down the letter, and she digs in the drawer for more letters. She needs to understand, and she stumbles on pictures. Happiness, her father looks happy with a woman in his arm. She has the brightest smile that she has seen in her sixteen years of life.

There is more picture of her, and there all appear to be old and almost decaying from the overuse. Bonnie Bennett is beautiful, and she must be the love of his father life. Hope picks another letter, and it is another apology letter. At the tenth one, she stops because she understands how intimate they are meant to be. When her father returns to life, he wouldn't approve the invasion of his privacy

The letter talks about Bonnie. Klaus mentions holiday and Exotics Island. There are pictures of them at the beach to match. Sometimes, he talks about a child, and he always apologizes for the child.

Hope takes a deep breath, and she piles Klaus' letter. She pushes them into her satchel, and she wears her feather necklace. She leaves the Mikealson's manor, and she returns to the school. Her mind is made, and she will not be stopped by anyone. The adolescent starts to pack her bag, and she carefully places the letters.

She knows what and who she needs to help with the resurrection of her father. She has to find the Bennett witch, and she has the letters to convince her to help her father.

Hope marches up to Caroline, and once in front of the blonde woman, she asks a single question.

"Where can I find Bonnie Sheila Bennett?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank for the review.**

 **This is going to be a short story and maybe 8- 10 chapter or less. I can commit to more.**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries.**

 **My editing ability are poor.**

 **Please, review.**

* * *

 **Chapter I: Photographs.**

* * *

 _It is strange, and Klaus' senses are on alert. Her wavy hair completely hides her face, and she nuzzles his arm. He blesses his vampire nature for the ability not to have a cramp. Klaus adores the moment when he can watch her be unguarded and peaceful. She is so young, and yet, life appears to hold a personal grudge against her. In many ways, they are kindred spirits. Bonnie is asleep in his arms, but her heart beats faster than usual._

 _Although, Klaus can tell that she is not having a nightmare. Her dreams are peaceful, and it is the reason why she insists on sleeping in the enclave of his arms. Although, he will never complain. The hybrid enjoys having the witch in his arms every night. She brings a warmth in his bed, which he has learned to appreciate and ultimately craves. Klaus adores her subtle scent, which often lulls him to sleep. Her visage has overtaken most of his nightmares._

 _Bonnie calls him her peace amidst the chaos that he usual creates around her world. It is something about being in the eye of the cyclone and becoming a cyclone herself. Klaus is more of a hurricane of level five, but the analogy continuous to stand. It is crushing to love him, and it is harder not to sway at every one of his wishes. Although, Bonnie appears to hold the formula. Perhaps, it is because she draws a lot from his presence. To simplify, Klaus is the backbone of her strength._

 _His finger brushes away her hair, and his knuckles continue to graze her soft skin. The hybrid easily senses the difference. Her scent embalms the entire room, and he can undo every layered aroma, which constitutes her earthy scent. From the faint citrus to the most exotic aroma like turmeric, he knows her scent, and something is amiss. The benefits of a vampire hypersensitivity, subtle changes easily become blatant differences. Her skin is smoother under his fingertips._

 _Bonnie smells different as if a piece of life has started to cling to her. Klaus worries and he knows she has started to dig into a different magic. He does not want to consider possession, but the hybrid would not put it past her new mentor. In truth, his jealousy may influence his opinion of the man. He does not appreciate the existence of another man teaching his Bonnie anything. Klaus is the designated teacher when it comes to Bonnie._

 _Bonnie has started to learn about dark art, and Klaus is a bit envious because he wanted the chance to corrupt her. He wanted to introduce her to a more twisted side of magic, but Bonnie remains Bonnie. She had to poke holes in his fantasy and learned a magical art, which worries Niklaus. Old, powerful, and consuming Expression._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

 _.._

 _The hybrid no longer knows what to say or how to convince Bonnie to slow down. His position is hypocritical, and Klaus is not the best example when it comes to a quest for power. Bonnie knows of his obsession with power, control, and much more consuming thing. Most of the time, she encompasses all of his consuming needs. A year and a half together, he no longer has any secret to share._

 _Niklaus has told her everything that she needed to know about him and his intricate life, and he shared the darkest part of his past with the subconscious intention to push her away. Yet, she embraced all of him with a poised attitude. She is often more gentle than what he is accustomed to from the people, who he loves, and it is unsettling._

 _Although, she can turn him in ashes in a fit of rage. With Bonnie, Klaus knows to trade carefully, and it keeps his attention. Loyal to a fault, she has managed to silence his fear of abandonment. He does not need to walk around with a dagger ready to force her to stay. Bonnie does not leave because she does not wish so, and if she ever wanted to leave, he would be stupid to attempt to stop her. There is no longer that question, which haunted him for years._

 _Klaus did not plan for their relationship to be more than a moment when he intended to satisfy his curiosity. Bonnie Bennett is a sight of beauty, and he is an artist. Bonnie Bennett is a powerhouse, and he is a despot. The witch is a bleeding personification of innocence, and Klaus cannot resist the temptation to sully and corrupt purity._

 _Consequently, his superficial attraction to Bonnie was unavoidable. From the moment when she walked into that forest with her nose bleeding as power oozed from her, Klaus bowed to her. She was a divine side, and he was already on his knee. It was only an unexpected progression when she became his religion. Elijah did not have to pluck his heart out of his chest. If Bonnie had asked for his heart, Klaus would have laid it at her feet as Hades laid pomegranates at Persephone's bedside._

 _However, Klaus never wanted more than a transient infatuation. He expected to be her tryst partner for a few steamy nights when his wolf vigor would tame the witch. He wanted enough nights to drag her down of her altar of sanctity and nothing more. Ironically, she tamed him with a mere gentle touch. He ended up being her first sexual partner and desired to be the only one._

 _Accordingly, he had the awkward, timid, and bloody first time. Possessiveness soon followed, in less than two nights, he started to claim ownership of Bonnie Bennett, and she humbled him on the matter. Bonnie could be intoxicating, but Klaus never saw the virtue of a lucid mind. There is something so magical in the way, which she loves._

 _Bonnie is the center of fond memories, which he cherishes with all his undying heart. Two years later, the sex is hot and consuming. However, he is also deeply in love with her, and he can finally claim her as his without the risk to burn to ashes. Bonnie does not appreciate possessiveness._

 _When it comes to Bonnie Bennett, Klaus loves unconditionally. Consequently, he may be possessive, jealous, and too protective. Bonnie is not fond of any of those character traits, and their arguments continue to prove that point. Her practice of expression has started to become a problem, and Klaus has grown tired of her martyrdom. He intends to force her to leave Mystic Falls by the end of the school year._

 _Perhaps, they might move to New Orleans or anywhere far from her parasitic friends. He has grown tired of his farce as the foolish lover of Miss Forbes just because he wants to be in Bonnie's vicinity. Both girls are often attached by the hip, and Bonnie has the bad habit to be embarrassed by their affair. The hybrid does not blame the witch for her reluctance to acknowledge publicly that they are more than enemy, who eye fuck at every occasion, which they get to be in the same room. He can only imagine how her friend and their small mind will take the news. It is a burden to her, and their relationship is an accident on both side. It is a case of curiosity, which ended up having unforeseen consequences._

 _The young woman's motives from falling into Klaus' arms were not different from his. She needed her curiosity satisfied, and in a strange manner, she ended up tangled into a romance. Klaus is a stain on her saint cloth. Have they not argue nights and days about her choice to turn their relationship into a shameful affair? Bonnie is so proud, and she hardly flinches at his threats. He has left in the middle of nights of fury, and he has returned in mornings after a bright sun bestowed reason upon his mind. Klaus can't stay away from Bonnie. He knows how she thinks, and he knows of her hero and martyr complex. He knows every inch of her body. He knows the pace of her heart, and He knows her scent, which is why he can pinpoint that something is abnormal._

 _.._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Klaus runs his nose along her neck, and she stirs from her sleep. Half asleep, she opens her arm to welcome him. It is her subtle attempt at reconciliation. Hours prior, they had an intense argument about her new quest to help the Gilbert girl regain her humanity. Although it may help his project, Klaus would never risk Bonnie's life. A quest for a vampirism cure only rings the alarm for the hybrid. He is not as gullible as she is on the matter, and Klaus can foresee the complications._

 _"Hmmm." She moans half-conscious when his nose starts to explore her body, and he kisses her neck to greet her._

 _Instinctively, Bonnie's hand befalls on his curls, and she tugs on his golden curls. Klaus places another kiss on her breastbone, and he pursues his exploration. Klaus' nose stills on her stomach right below her umbilicus, and Bonnie groans with impatience. She loves their reconciliation sex and they have a lot of those because an argument is never far when you date a sworn enemy. However, the last thing on Klaus mind is sex._

 _He finds the source of her new scent, and there is a weak heartbeat to accompany it. Now, he faces the consequence of their sexual habits. The beat is weak, and yet, it has already started to influence the beat of Bonnie's heart. The scent is so potent, and it is a disproportionate mix of their scents. Bonnie almost smells as if they recently had sex, but his finer nose knows the difference. She is with child, and it happens to his child._

 _Klaus needs to breathe, though, in a thousand years, he never had any use for air. He freezes unable to process his discovery, and Klaus' blood runs cold. He is the only man, who she had known in the biblical sense of the term, and there is nothing to question aside from what to do next. Fortunately, she no longer entertains the Gilbert boy. Although, murder may presently appease his agitated._

 _He refuses to imagine a pregnant Bonnie amidst this chaos, and all his enemies, which will be coming back to his life for the occasion. He cannot start to imagine what type of creature will be the product of their union. He assumes something beautiful because for Klaus nothing else can be associated with Bonnie._

 _"I'm sorry." He whispers in her ear while he settles in the middle of her welcoming embrace._

 _He kisses her forehead, and her lips brush his neck. Klaus no longer remembers what he apologizes for, but he might as well start somewhere. Indeed, he does not know what is appropriate for the moment. Although in his mind, an apology appeared to be a good place to start. I'm sorry for being more fertile than the rest of my kind will not ring as good as his mind may allow Klaus to believe. Therefore, he has the decency to remain silent. The news must be revealed at the appropriate time and not three hours after an argument._

 _He continues to draw deep breathes, and the human reflexes, which he lost during his immortal journey, resurface to help him cope with a very human moment._

 _"I'm guilty as well, but you must understand that I need to help my friend. I thought you wanted to continue your little hybrid army, and so a human Elena will benefit you." Bonnie runs her fingers in his curl, and she does not need to look down to know that there is a scolding frown on his face._

 _In a year, she had learned his language. She knows the meaning behind the silence, and she understands the warning behind a smile. When he allows a sigh to leave his lips, it is always a sign of dissatisfaction. They had multiple variations of this conversation. She refuses to believe his claim that he is content with her, and so he no longer needs an army._

 _Although, Klaus expression is one of terror. Her oath to her parasitic friends is the last thing that he wants to hear about, and he does not want her to equate their relationship to one where she is required to risk her life to please him. Bonnie is loyal to a fault, and he does not allow himself to exploit that trait of her character. He knows of his rampant darkness, and there must be boundaries. He should not have the ability to remodel her._

" _What would he takes for you to renounce to that folly of saving the Petrova doppelganger from situations, which she provokes. Will you ever allow those idiots to deal with the consequences of their actions? What does it take to stop you before it is too late?" Klaus asks with exasperation._

 _He attempts to move out of her embrace, but with a simple caress of her fingers, Bonnie subdues his anger. She continues to move her fingers through his golden curls, and she massages his scalp in the way, which forces moans out of Klaus' mouth._

" _Not tonight. I don't want to argue." Bonnie frames Klaus' face with her soft hands, and he would not dare to refuse her a request when she looks at him with such candor and tenderness. Her knuckles brush his cheeks, and her lips cover his lips. She puts a soft pressure on his bottom lip, and she is deliberately slow in her ministrations. Klaus' hands disappear into her hair when he deepens the kiss, and He accepts her peace offering. They continue to kiss at a slow pace until Bonnie's lungs require air._

 _"The last days, we haven't done anything else." She continues with a teasing pout, and her fingers explore his chiseled chest. She rests her other hand on his waistband to give him an indication of the other thing, which she will rather do._

 _"You don't support my life choices, and I'm not a fan of yours. It never was an issue before nor did it stop us from being happy with each other. You had Tyler attack Caroline, and we survived that rough patch." Bonnie points out, and she kisses him another time._

 _"Never before we had to worry about one us ending into a grave. You don't want to admit it, but you know the price of what you want to attempt." Klaus decides to destroy her attempts to seduction._

 _Perhaps, his discovery of her condition makes him less inclined to sweep everything under a proverbial rug. There is a need to speak and the obligation to protect her from everything and everyone. Sadly, she is the biggest threat to herself, and people to whom she offers her loyalties will be her ruin. For a second, he considers telling her the truth. Maybe he could turn the pregnancy as a mean to coercion. The hybrid old impulses resurface. Until today, he never felt the need to manipulate her._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

" _Someone has to help Elena," Bonnie replies, and she moves her hand away from the waistband of his pajamas. From the way she bites her lips and crosses her arms, Klaus knows that an argument is brewing._

" _Allow someone else to do so. Is it a crime that I don't want to lose you?" Klaus shows part of the vulnerability, which allowed him to conquer her heart._

 _Bonnie uncrosses her arm, and she returns her hand to Klaus' cheek. Her thumb caresses his upper lips, and Bonnie inhales. She knows so many of his fear, and abandonment holds the first spot._

" _I'm not leaving your side. I have failed every time I tried, and I always return to you like a lovesick puppy after reading one of those stupid letters." She assures him and her lips replace her thumbs._

 _Klaus welcomes the caress of her tongue, and he drags her body on top of his. His hands are firmly pressed on her bottom while his tongue explores her mouth with devotion._

" _How stupid can my letters be if they are the reason why you're mine?" Klaus whispers against her lips when he allows her to breathe between their kisses._

" _Dear Miss Bennett. The approach is a bit formal, but every attempt I made to approach you has been received with hostility. Therefore, I think nothing can be less threatening than a letter. You may have misinterpreted my intention. I mean you no harm, though I would not say the same for your friends. Aside from my threats and our murderous attempt on each other, I find you quite fascinating. Blah … blah, you're beautiful... Blah ...blah." Bonnie mocks him, though the first line is authentic._

 _His courting of her was atypical, and yet, she fell for it. She enjoys his out of fashion habit to write her letters to pursue her._

" _I think you're poorly paraphrasing me, love," Klaus says with a mock hurt, and he squeezes her ass._

 _Bonnie indignantly gasps, and he offers an aloof grin. There is a lightness to the exchange, which they have missed. The last days strained their relationship. For how different they may be, arguments are uncommon in their relationship. Bonnie is way above Klaus' tantrum, and she usually eludes his provocation._

" _As you know, I burned your three first letters. It was so weird you were trying to kill my friend, but you will send me explicit letters. A text would have had the same effect than a letter by the way." Bonnie counters as her thoughts drift back to the previous years when he decided to pursue her._

 _The first letter arrived two weeks before Ester's ball and the debacle with Abby. It felt so strange to read words from Klaus, and she did not read past the first line. The second and third letter, she read them until he started to point out how their attempt to kill each other could be considered vigorous foreplays._

" _But you kept the fourth one, and texted me a thank you." Unfazed by her statement, Klaus proudly replies._

 _His fourth letter was an apology in regards to Abby's fate. The words became a balm to her wounded hurt, and that letter made her look at Klaus under a new light. She received his fifth letter with excitement. At the seventh letter, she requested that he used modern ways of communication. Although, he took it as an invitation to appear at her door._

" _You excel at apology letters, and I must admit it. I miss receiving those letters. All it took was a yes, I will join you for dinner, and I was no longer worth the effort." Bonnie whines._

 _Klaus chuckles and he erases the pout on her lips with a quick peck. He holds her thighs and moves them so he can settle between her legs._

 _"Aren't you a greedy one? You have a box full of apology letters, and I will probably write more because I have the habit to drag you along the edge of insanity." Klaus uses his forefinger to point out at a random cupboard in his room, which must contain the said-letters. She may have burned the first three, but from the fourth letters, she has dedicatedly collected each of them._

 _"As for anything else, what is the use for letters when I finally have the opportunity to voice my fascination and my unadulterated love? What I can't say, my touches should prove it." He punctuated his statement with a passionate kiss, which steals the air from her inflamed lungs. His fingers tease the aim of her baby doll and brush the bare skin under the satin negligee._

" _However, rest assured my love. I promise that from the moment when I will no longer be able to tell you how much I'm irremediably in love with you, I will write more letters. I will send them to you with the hope that you read them." Klaus says while his finger pulls on the straps of her negligee, and he continues to reveal more of her smooth skin._

" _Is it a pity that I will never receive a letter again?" She sighs and helps his exploration of her body by pushing the top of her negligee down._

 _Klaus' hand recovers her breast, and he rejoices in the contact. His mouth assaults her neck with opened-mouth kisses. He sucks and kisses her sweet flesh until she becomes a panting mess._

" _I might do something unredeemable one day." He confesses while he attempts to foresee the consequences of her unexpected pregnancy._

" _Yet, I forgave you worse." Bonnie counters while she intertwines their fingers and brings their joined hand to her mouth._

 _"Blinded loyalty and love are your flaws, my little witch." Klaus continues to disrobe Bonnie, and his mouth covers her erected nipple._

 _It is a strange habit, but they have mastered the art of having deeper conversations during their sensual moments. It is easier to bare their soul when the body is equally naked._

 _"Pot calling the kettle black," Bonnie replies._

 _She is not completely above harming him, and how many time did she side with her friends against him. She has done her fair share of violence against him, and it never broke them. They were moments when he verbally told her how he wished he hated her, and there are days when he hated her. However, his love is unconditional. She learned to tolerate the areas of grey for him, and he learned forgiveness for her sake._

" _Indeed, I irrationally love you" He confirms, and he switches their position on the bed._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Now, his body is on top of hers. His mouth delicately explores her collarbone. Bonnie's breathing is heavy, and at each stroke of his tongue on her heated skin, she loses part of her sanity._

" _It is only fair that I blindly love you." She replies._

" _And so don't let me lose you to anything or anyone." Klaus kisses her forehead with tenderness._

 _"I will try to remain yours forever mind and body. It almost sounds like a wedding vow." Bonnie laughs until she notices his serious expression._

" _It is quite a poor proposal, but now, that I know your answer." Klaus stills on top of her, and she watches him leave the bed._

 _In a second, he is on his knee. The hybrid removes his sun ring, and he asks her to shrink it. Bonnie closes her eyes, and her magic engulfs the room. He looks at her in the awe because he loves how her entire demeanor changes when she uses her power._

" _Are you being serious?" She questions while she drops the ring back onto his waiting palms._

" _Have I ever love anyone the way I love you? Therefore, Bonnie Bennett will you make an honest man of me? Will you give me the honor to take my name and become my wife?" Klaus does not wait for her verbal answer, and he pushes the ring on her finger. He excitedly kisses her, and Bonnie giggles between the passionate kisses that they share._

" _Your name? I don't know about it. It is a family tradition to conserve our name, but I will love to be Bonnie Sheila Mikealson-Bennett." When his lips leave hers, she can finally answer his question._

 _"I could have a priest for tonight." Once again, Klaus jumps out of the bed, and Bonnie watches as excitation consumes him._

 _A soft smile sits on her lips, and she has never seen him so happy._

" _Hold on the carriage, you're acting like an eighteen-century man trying to cover his shameful affair, which resulted in a pregnancy." She teases, and she extends her hand for him to take so she can drag him back to their bed._

 _Although, she is pregnant. Klaus' demand was spontaneous and motivated by an epiphany. He would never be able to survive an eternity without her._

" _Have you been going through my old novel collection again?" Klaus asks while he takes her hand._

 _Bonnie smiles and she pulls him back to her. She rests her head on his chest, and she throws her leg over his narrow waist._

" _They're addictive, and the European scandals of that time are so entertaining..." She offers as an excuse, and Klaus cocks an eyebrow._

 _Although, he finds it endearing how she can be passionate about anything. They have the most random conversation, and after a thousand years, she finds ways to steer his passion for topics, which no longer matter for someone who has his relationship with time._

" _Were you not throwing judgment about my taste for that sort of popular literature a week ago?" He accuses Bonnie, and she rolls her eyes._

" _I see the error of my ways. I was wrong for thinking that Nietzsche and Kant were books, which you read to entertain yourself." She says with a teasing undertone to her voice._

" _Are you calling me a snob, love?" There is a false hurt oozing from his voice while his hands settle back on her hips._

" _I would not dare insult my future husband," Bonnie replies with a false contrite tone, and she leans to take his lips between hers_

" _Such an obedient wife," Klaus whispers against the crook of her neck, while he removes her nightgown._

 _The day, which follows he convinces her to have an impromptu wedding with no one but a priest. She does not remember seeing him that happy, and he is beautiful when a bright grin digs dimples on his beautiful visage. Sadly, the days that follow their wedding are filled with chaos, and the memory of Klaus' warm grin disappears with the rest of their relationship._

* * *

Hope takes a deep breath, and she stores Klaus' letter. She pushes them into her satchel, and she wears his necklace. She leaves the Mikealson's manor, and she returns to the school. Hope made up her mind, and no one will stop her. The adolescent starts to pack her bag, and she carefully places the letters.

She knows what and who she needs to help with the resurrection of her father. She has to find the Bennett witch, and she has the letters to convince her to help her father.

Hope marches up to Caroline, and once in front of the blonde woman, she asks a single question.

"Where can I find Bonnie Sheila Bennett?" Her confidence unsettles Caroline.

Perhaps, it is her question. Bonnie Bennett is a name, which the blonde vampire had not heard in almost a decade. After Bonnie's departure to Africa, their friendship was no longer the same. Caroline mourned and grieved her late husband, and the Bennett witch walked away from a world, which continuously took from her. Therefore, Caroline hesitates to answer, and the tribrid becomes hopeful. Although, the vampire immediately crushes the teenager's hope.

"Is this a new attempt to bring your father back? Lizzie told me that you have been working on something. "Caroline starts with a no-nonsense tone, but she remembers that Hope is a grieving child under her care. Consequently, she softens her voice. "Look, I understand that you miss your father, but I knew Klaus ..." Hope interrupts the lesson, which will follow Caroline's testimony about how much she knew Klaus.

"He will want you to be happy and move on with your life. I know how hard it is to lose the only parent, who you have left. It hurts, but I'm here to help. Is it what you want to say, Caroline?" Furiously the adolescent disgorges the same statement, which she has heard a hundred time from Caroline's mouth.

Why does she not receive the help, which she needs? Hope does not want help to move on, but she needs help to make everything right. Always and forever, her father would say. Her father would not give up on his first failure. For how much Caroline claims to know Klaus, her tutor has forgotten her father's character. Hope does not need mere platitudes nor does she need consoling words.

What does Caroline know of her pain? What does she know about her father? Does she know that his love for her was not real? Does she know that man, who wrote the letters to Bonnie? It is hard to move on from that man. Perhaps, only Bonnie and Hope have known the true Klaus. If someone may be willing to help her save her father, Bonnie Bennett is the right person.

"Hope, I'm not against you. However, you father requested something from me. He requested that I watch over you, and it is my duty to do so even when you see me as the villain." Caroline softly says as she attempts to soothe the adolescent.

Much like her father, Hope has a fiery character, but she has moments of softness, which can only be attributed to her mother. Even in her anger, she can be reasoned with, though she can be stubborn about things. When Caroline proceeds with another well-known line of her monologue, the tribrid rolls her eyes. She deeply inhales, and she thinks about the question, which she needs Caroline to answer.

"Caroline, I have no use for the rest of your monologue. I need an answer to my question about Bonnie Bennett. Aunt Freya told me that she was your best friend. Where can I find Bonnie Bennett?" The teenager presses before she loses her thin patience.

There is a moment of hesitation when Caroline blushes as if she remembers. The words falter on the blonde woman's tongue, and there is a bit of shame. Hope does not have to hear the answer. The answer is all over Caroline's face.

The tribrid sighs with exasperation and she regrets wasting her precious time. Hope stands from the spot, which she took a few seconds ago.

"You don't know." Hope notices, and she does not want to know the reason why Caroline Forbes does not know where to find her so-called best friend. There is so much about Bonnie's life, which she already ignores. Perhaps, she came to the wrong person to seek for an answer about Bonnie. As much as Bonnie knows her dad, it is only logical that her dad may know where to find her.

Hope is reluctant to dig into her father's letters. She has seen enough to pity his loss, and she has read enough to become curious about the couple's lost past. The pair's relationship is complex, and it is a tragedy, which she is afraid to explore. She does not want to experience her father's pain nor does she want to desacralize his love for Bonnie. Those letters should be in her possession.

Diving into their intimacy is almost painful. Now, she knows that her father had everything he wished for, and he lost it because he loved Bonnie more than his happiness. Not seeing any reason to entertain Caroline anymore, Hope walks toward the exit.

"If it can help the last I heard of Bonnie, she was in Africa." Caroline finds herself offering, and she does not know what to add.

Hope does not replies and she softly locks the door.

…

…

…

…

Her father office continues to carry the same impressiveness, and she almost wishes to see him sketch away. Although, she has become scared to touch certain objects. His boudoir was not only his sanctuary, but it was the place, where he allowed himself to remember his love. There are paintings, which finally take the right meaning for Hope. Bonnie Bennett is everywhere in the room, and her presence is not oppressive. It is strange, but through his letters, her father painted the portrait of a woman, which is only deserving of love. There is a reason why Hope does not want to read the letters. She does not want to find a kindred spirit in the ghost of a lover, which haunted her father's life.

Hope rushes toward the same cupboard where she found the letter, and she looks through the photographs. There are several pictures, and she can't create a period. Her eyes stop on a picture, which time has abused and almost destroyed. Maybe her father hands have too often handled it. His words and his last speech echo in her mind.

It is a father duty to die for his child. He had spoken about what she taught him. Unconditional love, but from the angle, which he took this picture, Klaus already learned unconditional love. The picture is a small portrait of an asleep Bonnie, and she holds on Klaus' arm. Bonnie's hair covers his tuxedo, and Klaus' fingers have disappeared in the young woman's locks. His smile is of beauty, and Hope becomes envious. It is a grin, which she wished to have experienced. It is a wedding picture, which has become sepia, and the corners have disappeared. Hope can feel the tingles in her eyes, and she wipes the tears before they fall.

The tribrid drags the cupboard out, and she continues to search into years of a secret life. There are more couple's pictures, and she cannot imagine her father in such mundane settings. Eventually, Hope finds what she sought. There are in the corner of the cupboard. Klaus had someone watching Bonnie just like Hope expected. She appears a bit older on the pictures, and she is as beautiful as the paintings, which are Klaus' odes to her.

It is a decade of life, and Hope does not know which the newest additions to the collection are. Caroline may be right about her location. The teenager's heart constricts. She turns every picture to see them from different angles, and she takes pictures of the photographs with the intent to do a reverse search. Hope may not be able to roam an entire continent, but she will allow nothing to stop her. Luckily, she may not have to go to those extremes. Luck has been a constant companion on her journey, and her attention to detail draws her eyes on unmissable point. Hope grabs her car key, and it is time to leave Mystic Falls.

* * *

In a year, the Mikealson witch has not been in the French Quarter, and she is not at ease in a place, which her father used to rule. Memories assault her, and Hope wants to run away from the pain and guilt. Hope inhales, and she attempts to focus on what she must do. She knew that he would be waiting for her, and Caroline has the inclination to call all her living relatives.

"Is it my favorite baby sister?" Marcel says while he opens his arms to welcome her.

Exhausted and happy to see her brother, Hope runs in his arms. Perhaps, he is the only one, who took the same time to recover from her father's death. Their father, she corrects herself.

"You don't have another sister, Marcel," She replies and stays in his arms longer.

She needs the support from another person, who understands her lost. Although, the memories terrify her. The memories, which the quarter would make resurface, are not the happiest. She does not have a choice, and Marcel has the answers, which Hope needs.

"One is enough trouble, and I have my hands full with that rebellious sister." He replies with a playful tone, though he wears a serious expression.

"You have not seen me in a year." Hope apologetically says, and she buys herself sometimes.

The adolescent does not know which stance Marcel may take. Will he be helpful out of hope that she would cease her obsession like her aunt Freya? Will he be against helping her like Caroline? The concerned expression on Hope's visage forces Marcel to break the silence, which started to settle between the Mikealson siblings.

"Caroline called." He jumps to the essential and foregoes the preambles.

He offers a compassionate look, and Hope relaxes. Marcel leads her inside the colonial plantation, and she timidly sits in the corner of a couch. She is afraid to disrupt the history, which continues to exist in this house. She is doubtful of what she wants to say on the matter of Caroline and her maternal inadequacies.

"She does not understand, and she did not love him like we did." Hope ultimately says what she knows to be the truth.

"You know that I did not find anything, and I'm sorry for that." Marcel offers, and he waits for his sister's fury.

"You were not looking for ways to help dad, and I know it. You were doing what he asked you to do." Hope replies with a softness, which surprises Marcel.

The young woman digs inside her bag, and she produces a picture of Bonnie. She places it in Marcel's hand, and the vampire does not pretend to ignore who the woman on the picture is.

"He needs someone to watch after his girls, and I could not say no to a dying man." The confession easily comes out, and he looks at the sunlight ring on the picture.

His little sister could always spot the detail. Obviously, she recognized his sunlight ring, and so she identified the photographer.

"Did you tell him? I accused him of not loving me and threw a tantrum, but he had the right words to convince me. Did he use the same words to appease you? The love of a father, how unconditional it can be. Did he just tell you always and forever? After Uncle Elijah, he trusted you the most. If he held anyone dear, that person would be under your protection. Dad loved a few people, and he unconditionally loved two people. You watched after me when he could not do it. Are you watching after her?" Hope decides to move forward with the reason for her visit.

"You know how it was between us, and I thought it would be temporary…" Marcel attempts to avoid the topic, which his sister wants to explore.

"Marcel, I need to know. What If she can bring him back." Hope does not back down, and Marcel sighs.

"Hope, it is not that easy." The vampire says as he stands to leave the couch.

"It's our duty to try our best to bring him, and she can help." Much like her father, Hope can use family's duty as a mean of coercion.

Duty always drove Marcel, and his issues with his progenitor never stopped him from doing his part as a Mikealson when he was needed. The vampire looks at his sister, and he sees how she is her parents' child. She is stubborn, and she would not abandon until she saves the day. History may even repeat itself.

"What happens if she does not want to help? I thought about it too, and she may not be the right person." Marcel attempts to discourage his sister's hopes.

However, nothing can take away Hope's faith. She knows Bonnie would help. The woman, which his father described, would go to the end of the world for her loved one, and she loved her father better than anyone ever did.

"She loved him, and it does not matter that he took that love away from her." Hope confidently replies.

"This does not disappear because she can't remember." she insists, and she puts the wedding picture in front of Marcel eyes.

He must be able to see what she sees. This type of love cannot be forever hurried. If she has to help it resurface, she would.

"She deserves to have him back as much as we do. Please, Marcel." ultimately, she plays on a weakness of her brother.

"I don't want you to have false hope, and it is not as simple as what you think…" Marcel adds without real conviction.

She is slowly rallying him to her causes.

"Marcel, I have nothing else to hold on. They are all moving on, and what about we, who have unconditionally loved him. If Bonnie does not want to help, I want her to have these letters." Hope says with desperation coating her words.

"You're a stubborn one, and I was never one to refuse anything. He must have left the letters because he wanted you to find her and take this one to her." Marcel finally agrees, and Hope jumps in his arms.

He pulls a letter out of his pocket, and Hope recognizes her father's perfect handwriting. As the thousand other, it is a letter addressed to Bonnie. The seal is broken, and she assumes that Marcel read it.

"She might not do it for him, but you might convince her to help you." He places the letter in her hand.

"What is it?" Hope asks with the same curiosity, which made her read a hundred letters out of thousands.

"The last request that he made, and I felt that it was not my place to deliver it. I thought that he would be back, and he will give it to her. You might need it to convince her, but allows her to be the only one to know what he wanted to tell her." Marcel squeezes her hand around the letter, and Hope looks at the open envelope.

"But you read it." She points out, and Marcel's answer is a deprecating smile.

"I shouldn't have." He sincerely replies, though what he read in that letter stopped him from delivering it.

However, he remembers every word, which Klaus wrote for Bonnie.

….

….

….

….

 _Dear Bonnie Sheila M Bennett._

 _My fiery witch, I have not written an apology letter in the year we have shared our lives. I may be out of practice, and I will not be able to provide adequate apologies for my actions. I know your fondness for my written apologies, and so I owe it to you to try. Although, my letter is a confession. I can feel the consuming guilt growing, and you fashioned a conscience out of my cruel heart. When you read the last word of this letter, I will be unknown to you, and the man, which you love would be a vague memory. The love, which inhabits your eyes, will morph into hatred. I would have lost you._

 _However, you must know that I have come to this solution, not on my own volition. I have tried, but through my finger, you have slipped. Each day, you have become distant. I have started to worry for you and the child, which you know nothing of his existence. I intended to tell you, and the opportunity has not come._

 _Your mind and soul are his possession, though your body lies every night by my side. If only I heeded Kol's warning about Silas and expression, I could have prevented this predicament. The time for regrets has long passed, and the time for actions has come. For once, life has me cornered and weak. I have never been more powerless against the assault of fate._

 _My inability to help you drive me insane, and the little help, which I offer you reject it with a smile and words of concern for me._

 _My desire to imitate you renders my mind fragile. Emotions, I have to think with a bleeding heart. The days pass, and I have a choice, which I can't escape. Why must I choose between you or the child? You are in no state of mind to nurture a growing life, and my love you're in no state of mind to be brave. Yet, I know you, and bravery fills your bloodstream. With a mind and a life, which elude you, you will attempt to be brave._

 _Consequently, I must shoulder your burden. I must protect the only great thing that may have come out of us. Am I being a coward? Perhaps, I have never known how to be something else. I can't stop you, and you know I have tried._

 _During the nights, I have begged you in tears to stop before any harm befalls on you. During the days, I have threatened you of the worse. Later, I have tried to sway your heart and loyalty. I have reminded you of your vow forever mine, mind, and body. I irrationally assumed my love for you as a husband would be enough, but I weaken you. I face your tortured expression, and I hear you at night. You have been a wonderful spouse, and I'm not a child, who you must protect. My love, I have survived a thousand years on this earth. However, nothing can persuade you to forget your suicidal quest. My mistake was to covet a saint and to believe that I could taint your pietistic mind._

 _The part of your mind, which Silas does not consume and terrorize, is too delicate. You would not be able to take another burden. I may not be able to save you from yourself, but I will attempt to protect you from avoidable regrets. As for our child, I have come to a decision, which you will hate. However, you need protection from yourself and Silas. When thoughts of the child well-being consume my mind, I offer you very little protection. I have seen my limits with this debacle, and I must seek external help. I heard of a coven of witches, and they might have the solution for our child. I don't know if you heard of the Gemini. A way to keep the child safe until we can deal with this urging matter. I don't want Silas to discover another of your weakness to exploit. After all his assault of my person, he has pushed you further from the edge. The coven says there is no pain to it, and it is safe for the child. I just need to find a recipient for the child, and I may have found the perfect woman. She is unknown to you and unattached to anything, which you may hold dear. She is strong enough to protect our child for the time. She is a wolf. The spell requires an enormous amount of magic, and how convenient that there are twelve witches, who are willing to kill you. Compelling them to do the spell was the easiest part of my plan._

 _From this point, I know you must feel betrayed, and I know that it must sound unrealistic that I will have to cheat on you to save our child. However, I don't assume there is another to make a woman believe that she is indeed carrying your seed._

 _If it is any consolation, watching the twelve witches harm you scarred my soul forever. Holding back Stefan when he attempted to help you, I could still be a monster, which you hated so much. Compelling Caroline to kill the witches at the perfect time, I have never felt more like a monster, which the world associates with me. I'm sorry, and I know you can feel the emptiness. However, you don't have to worry. I will take your pain, your anger, and any thoughts of me that he uses against you. For what it is worth on a paper sullied with tears, I love you._

 _Your husband, Niklaus Mikealson._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Marcel asks Hope, and the young woman offers a smile, which looks like a grimace.

"Someone needs to do something." The tribrid replies, and her hold on her father's letters tightens.

"She loved him…" She whispers as a reassuring mantra, and she stares at the old French quarter building.

It must be fate if Bonnie Bennett moved in New Orleans a year ago. Hope takes a deep breath, and she leaves Marcel's car. Her steps are not as confident as she wishes them to be. When she ultimately finds the courage to knock on the door with the engrave golden number, Hope's hand shakes. Her mouth is dry, and she may not be as prepared as she wants to face whoever is behind the wooden door. When the door finally opens, the adolescent almost feels the desire to run away, but a kind smile stops her.

"Can I help you?" The voice carries concern, and Hope has to remind herself to speak.

"Hi, Miss Bennett."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review.**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries.**

 **Please, review**

* * *

 **Chapter II: Dreams**

* * *

 _ **A year ago:**_

 _Her body trembles, and an agonizing cry destroys the night's quietness. As the seconds pass, Bonnie's discomfort grows. Her peaceful sleep suddenly suffers a disturbance. The witch reluctantly leaves her bed and walks to her glass window, which provides a view of the agitated Congo River. The water crashes on the rives of the city, which she has started to call home for the last two years._

 _Although, Bonnie feels homesick tonight. Her body continues to grow cold, and the voice, which haunted her dream, follows her. The pain is sharp, and she becomes conscious of it. Spells pours out of her mouth without a second thought, but she can't prevent it. Her breathing becomes heavy, and tears fill her eyes. Instinct, in the last years, Bonnie has learned to trust herself. When her magic manifest without her control, she flows with it._

 _Tonight, she cannot unite with her magic. Her heart shatters, and its remaining pieces turn to ashes. Bonnie's pain increases while something plucked her heart away from her flesh. Her blood ceases to flow and freezes. Her tears endlessly flow from her alarmed eyes._

 _The twirling winds don't pacify Bonnie, and the water violently crashes on the city's shore. The rumbling of the Congo River answers to Bonnie's disheartened cries. A second passes, and Bonnie's body becomes tetanic. Muscles harden, and her tears continue to fall. Her breaths quickly start to burn her lungs, and she suffocates. Unable to move, Bonnie crawls back to her bed. The young witch faces the ceiling, and her magic wraps itself around her like a protective blanket. Although, her magic feels different and incomplete._

 _Incomplete is not the right words, and Bonnie has never felt complete after Silas. Ripped apart, wrecked, and destroyed are the words, which almost describe the witch's present state. Although, any words to describe her predicament is a euphemism._

 _Shattered and wrecked, her heart slows its rhythm. Bonnie's skin starts to pale and her blood refuses to flow. The tears never cease to flow, and they drench her cheeks. The tears run down her inflamed neck and pull down in her silk nightgown. Bonnie's chest is wet, and her heart continues to drown under its faltering beats. Cries of agony intermittently leave the Bennett witch's mouth, and she desperately holds on her bedsheets._

 _Blurry and fluttering, her vision falters as her pupils grow white. She plunges in the dark, and her heartbeats become flutters. The witch's hands reach for support, and she continues helplessly to grasp her bedsheet. She cannot hold him, and many words fall from her lips. Bonnie cannot attribute meaning to what she says, and sobs replace her incoherent plea in Old Norse._

 _Torn from the inside, the Bennett witch holds on what she can. The tears dry on her tears and form sinuous white streams. Her eyes are puffy, and the sclera completely reddens. The tears do not appropriately express her pain. When her body fails to carry the anguish, the pain, and the desperation, her magic takes over._

 _Chaos, a chair flies into the closest wall. Bonnie watches the wall fall apart, and the sky opens to obey her wary magic. Torrential, if she no longer has tears, the azure must weep on Bonnie's behalf. The wind picks up and hurls the witch's pain. The glass windows around her shatter like Bonnie's crumbling heart._

 _The lights flicker, and the bubble burst. Pieces of broken light bubbles fall around, and the chaos does not appease the Bennett witch. Bonnie's heart bleeds. Flaying, Bonnie's skin burns, and the darkest side of her magic resurfaces. It is no longer a protective blanket, but a consuming force, which attempts to fight fatality. The witch's sobs continue to become louder. When solid arms wrapped themselves around her waist, Bonnie does not stop crying._

 _"Get a grip of your magic before you kill us all, child." Bonnie hears the words, but she cannot control her actions._

 _"Bonnie, child." The voice becomes insistent, and Bonnie tries to emerge._

 _However, the pain is incommensurable. She drowns under stringent waves of sorrow. Bonnie's body fails to contain the pain, and it tears her soul apart. Nothing will silence her dejected cries._

…

…

…

…

 _"It is going to be okay, child." Bonnie hears a voice, which has become a synonym of comfort through the last years._

 _"Let him go, and let the ancestor hold you while you morn." The same wrinkled arms keep her from falling to the ground._

 _"Gone..." Ultimately, from her sobs, a word arises, "gone..." Bonnie repeats with desperation._

 _"Don't try to hold on him, child." The voice continues to resonate, and Bonnie wants to hear reason._

 _However, her magic refuses to concede the defeat. The Bennett witch can allow her soul to be torn, and so she holds on nothing. Her hands extend to reach for her soul. When her voice dies, the sky cries. Painful throat and broken vocal cord, it is a typhoon ravaging the city and complete chaos in the room._

 _" Help her, Philomene. She is holding on a cursed soul." Horror coats the words, and Bonnie recognizes the voice of a woman, which she has come to love like a little sister._

 _Although, the words do not make sense for Bonnie._

 _"You know nothing of love, Therese." Philomene chastises the young woman, and Bonnie's feels her wrinkled in her hair, "let her mourn." The statement is a whisper in the night._

" _Let her mourn until she can no longer hold him with us." The older witch continues to speak to Therese, and Bonnie's body hits the ground._

 _Nothing can hold her up, and the pain is unbearable. The rain continues to grow violent, but the windows have ceased to shatter. A lullaby arises in the middle of the brouhaha, and Bonnie recognizes the magic, which she has learned to practice. Between the lyrics, the spell is hidden. Her desperation starts to disappear, and the need to sleep takes over. Therese's voice becomes louder and confident, and Bonnie's body unwinds in Philomene's arm._

 _"Gone..." The Bennett witch whispers and tears fill her eyes._

 _The sky closes as she falls asleep._

 _"Gone...Dead." She ultimately says the word, which makes her tongue falter._

 _"He is dead..." Bonnie's voice breaks with the realization, and she rests her head in Philomene's chest._

 _"Lala...sleep." The spell ends with that last word, and Bonnie closes her eyes._

" _What happened?" Therese asks with concern, and she stares at Bonnie's pale frame._

 _Since she met the Bennett witch, Therese never saw Bonnie lose control of her magic. The witch took the petite woman under her mentorship, and Bonnie was a brilliant student. She knew the Bennett witch was a powerhouse, and she helped Bonnie in the process of strengthening her ancestral magic._

 _"Binding magic and love happened," Philomene said, and she looked at Bonnie with compassionate eyes._

 _"But she lost him years ago, and she freed his soul," Therese remembers the ghost, who followed Bonnie._

 _Bonnie told the witch her past with Enzo, but she never mentioned a bound._

 _"you refuse to see the nose in the middle of the face, child. Magic loves, and Magic mourns. Even if she does not remember it, her magic does. Let her sleep, Therese." Philomene rolls her eyes at the naivety of the younger witch._

 _"Will you tell her?" Therese inquires with a bit of worry coating her words._

 _"It's not my place to tell her what her heart already knows, and she will remember with time. The curse started to clear." The older witch answers._

 _"What curse?" Completely shocked by the statement, Therese questions her coven leader while she puts Bonnie back into the bed._

 _"The one, which seals her memories. Did I teach you nothing, child?" Philomene answers with frustration._

 _From the moment when she met that sweet American child, the witch knew that Bonnie had a charm withholding her memories. Although, she was unable to break it. Whoever put it there was powerful, and wisdom kept Philomene's tongue tied._

 _"And so she will start to remember," Therese concludes_

 _"With time, she should."_

* * *

 _Bonnie's night was difficult, and she woke up in a chaotic room. Although, her curse keeps the memories buried. She has no memory of the night, and her attempts to stop Klaus' death. Her dreams start to uncover her past, and there is a silhouette, which occupies her mind for the following days. As the hours and days pass, the feeling of loss becomes unbearable. From night to another, the silhouette in her dream gains a voice. After a few weeks, the silhouette becomes blurry memories. She has no name for him, and she has no face to attach to the warmth, which his smile brings to her._

 _"He haunts you," Philomene says as she pushes one of her many potions toward Bonnie._

 _Potion making is an art, which Bonnie learned to love through her long exploration of the African continent. From Lagos where she first landed to Brazzaville where she had lived the last three years, there was a consistency with the form of magic, potions. Spells were rarely used because they required ancestral help, but potions were the understanding of the magic, which the earth contains. As the protector of the balance and a witch, Bonnie loved to study herbs and potions. In her journey to learn more, she met Therese, who sold love potions. Their encounter was a strange thing, and through Therese, Bonnie met Philomene._

 _"For your headache." The older witch adds as she watches Bonnie from the corner of her eyes._

 _"There is no ghost this time, but dreams." Bonnie corrects Philomene, and there are dreams, which she can't remember._

 _"Then you should learn their meaning and listen to their advice. Dreams don't lie as ghosts do." Philomene shares one of the proverbial statement, which Bonnie only understands after weeks._

 _"What can a story about beignets and their sweetness reveal to me?" Bonnie laughs at the ridiculousness of her dream._

 _"a lot! if you obsess about it, it must be worth the wasted time." Philomene says with seriousness. " I know that you remember nothing of the night when you lost control of your power, but you constantly repeated he is dead, he is gone. You cried until your lungs were ablaze, and the ancestors wept for you. Pauvre Therese, she called upon the ancestor to put you to sleep. If after such night you dream about beignets, you may want to learn everything about those beignets." She finishes and waits for Bonnie's stubbornness to kick in._

 _"He talks about beignets and crowded streets. A trip, I can't tell, but he promised me a trip when everything returned to normal. I would learn about spells, and no one would be able to control my mind. Although, I did not care about the magical trip. I wanted to walk along the street and finally hold his hand without feeling the need to hide it as he promised." Bonnie revisits her dream._

 _She stares at the window, and the dream continues to be a blurry silhouette. However, she believed those promises._

 _" I don't know his face, but I wake up missing his smile. Since that night, I feel so empty. I have known emptiness, but nothing compares to this. A story about beignets and a vague silhouette will not help me understand the situation." The Bennett witch ultimately attempts to put words on her feelings._

 _When she says the words aloud, they don't make sense to her mind. Once again, her mind attempts to block any memory, which arises. Philomene has yet to share her knowledge about Bonnie's curse. As anything from her past with Klaus resurfaces, she feels compelled to reject the thought. Once again, life thrust Bonnie into a cycle of Insanity, and the young witch does not want to fall back into Mystic falls' routine. The trip around the continent changed Bonnie for the best. She learned about her magic and grown into it. Lastly, she opened a door for her ancestor. Bonnie ceased to be a magical tool. Now, a blurry silhouette should not be a reason to change everything. It could be a fantasy, which she created during Silas' possession._

 _In her dream, he always insists that she will win her mind back. Perhaps, the memory is a blur because that period of her life happened in a blur while she held a loose control on her thought. Silas brainwashed her, and Bonnie needed the hope. Everything during Silas' possession is blurry, but she remembers fighting for more than the usual stakes. Bonnie fought for a better future until she no longer remembers what she fought for. Perhaps, she held on the promise to go to New Orleans and eat sweet beignets while they held hands. Bonnie feels an arising headache, and another sign to cease her introspection. She drinks more of Philomene's potion. The hot brewage soothes her nerves, and her mind retrieves its clarity._

 _"Hiding from your reflect does not break the mirror, and hiding from the past does not bring peace. You walked around with a ghost for a year, and you don't want it to happen again." Philomene says, and Bonnie softly smiles._

 _The elder witch has the habit to tease her about her relationship with Enzo, though she is the one, which finally pushed Enzo to the other side._

 _"What am I supposed to do?" Bonnie asks, and Philomene rolls at her question._

 _"One day Therese, you, and the rest of the girls will stop asking me pointless question." Philomene places a kiss on Bonnie's forehead, and she puts a box of tea, which help alleviate Bonnie's special headache._

 _"You should console Therese, The child will miss you."_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Marcel asks Hope, and the young woman offers a smile, which looks like a grimace.

Aside from her trembling hands, Hope wants to emulate the courage, which characterizes her family. However, the woman, who her father described in those letters, intimidates the tribrid. Klaus talked of Bonnie with reverence, and the imagery, which he painted, is close to idolatry. Hope is not sure that she is only meeting a breathing and bleeding woman. She is on the verge to meet Bonnie Bennett. The only living Bennett witch and an extraordinary witch if Klaus opinion of the woman is objective. The tribrid's stomach twists in multiple tight knots. To add to Hope's anxiety, there is Bonnie's plausible refusal to help.

"Someone needs to do something." The tribrid replies, and her hold on her father's letters tightens.

Hope wants those letters to accomplish a miracle. The adolescent knows that the duo, which she forms with her brother, won't be able to bring back the hybrid. However, they are the only one willing to attempt it. She must do something.

"She loved him…" She whispers as a reassuring mantra, and she stares at the old French quarter building.

It must be fate if Bonnie Bennett moved to New Orleans a year ago. Hope takes a deep breath, and she leaves Marcel cars. Her steps are not as confident as she wishes them to be. When she ultimately finds the courage to knock, Hope's hand shakes. Her mouth is dry, and she may not be as prepared as she wants to face whoever is behind the wooden door. When the door finally opens, the adolescent almost feels the desire to run away, but a kind smile stops her.

"Can I help you?" The voice carries concern, and Hope has to remind herself to speak.

However, to think about speaking is easier than to get her brain to act. Consequently, Hope stares at the Bennett witch with fascination. The woman possesses an overwhelming presence, and the tribrid is not immune to it. Her father did not lie nor exaggerated, and her beauty is quite threatening. Although to Hope, there is something very soothing about the magic around her. The small smile on Bonnie's lips grounds the young Mikealson's witch. Hope draws a deep breath while she comes to term with the fact that Bonnie Bennett is a woman, who exists beyond her father's letters.

"Hi, Miss Bennett." Hope's voice trembles much like her hands, though the teenage has the confidence to look at Bonnie.

This moment is like her discovery of her father's letters, and the tribrid does not know how to react in front of Bonnie. Her hold on the letters tightens until she creases the old fragile pages. Deep breaths do not alleviate Hope's stress. There is nothing frightening about Bonnie, but her presence is commanding. The kindness of Bonnie's eyes prompts Hope to relax. However, the young woman places the letter against her heart as a comforting shield.

"Very few people call me Miss Bennett," Bonnie replies with a soft smile, though her eyes look beyond Hope.

The witch can sense the supernatural presence around her home, but in New Orleans, it means nothing. Bonnie refocuses on the adolescent on her porch. Her facial features are familiar, and it is the reason why Bonnie feels at ease.

"You must be one of my new students?" Bonnie pursues, and she can feel the magic around the tribrid.

Aside from the anxiety, the Bennett witch does not want to question Hope's presence at her door. She moves aside and allows the tribrid to enter her house. Bonnie wonders why Hope's magic is in tune with her. It happened with a few witches, but the most potent experience was with her distant cousin, Lucy. However, with Hope is a hundredfold more powerful, and it overwhelms Bonnie. The younger witch continues to project waves of anxiety, and Bonnie's magic instantaneously reacts to her. It forms a cocoon around the young witch.

"I..." Hope wants to offer more to the conversation than awkward stares.

The tribrid never expected the encounter to turn that way. However, Bonnie's presence overwhelms her in almost a primal sense, and her magic does the most in the other witch presence. Hope almost feels embarrassed and shy. There something about his father's love, which overwhelms the adolescent. Her magic is commending, but Hope senses that the witch's magic tries to put her to ease. After the curse, Hope has not been comfortable around magic, which was not hers or other witches. However, she does not have the same issue with Bonnie. Hope is anxious, but she is not afraid of possible harm.

"Are you having trouble with the vampire, who is watching outside?" Bonnie inquires, and her eyes drift toward the door.

The Bennett witch notices that the tribrid continues to drown under waves of anxiety.

"Is it why you knocked at my door? Are you trying to escape from him?" The witch continues to question the adolescent, and Hope's eyes widen.

"Marcel is my brother." Hope finally speaks, and Bonnie stops staring at the door.

The Bennett witch raises an eyebrow, and it is authoritative enough to prompt Hope to answer. Her statement about Marcel does not answer Bonnie's questions. She stares at the tribrid, and the familiarity of the young woman's feature confuses her. From the golden curls to the bright blue eyes, her memory jolts. However, like many of her Deja Vu nothing comes out of it but an impending headache.

"So he is your brother, and he is not a danger to your person." The Witch questions while her eyes return to her door.

Hope feels the change in Bonnie's demeanor, and the magical cocoon around her thickens. As her father said, the Bennett witch is always ready to protect or help a stranger. The fact that Bonnie's character matches what her father described reassures Hope. Her grip on the letters loosens.

"Marcel is here to serve as support while I talk to you. I'm a bit stressed." Hope makes sure to reveal her intent.

She does not want the other witch to believe that she comes under false pretense. Her father's lies will infuriate Bonnie enough. Now, the adolescent does not want Bonnie to think that she has antagonistic intentions. The thought does not cross Bonnie, and the Bennett witch inquisitively stares at Hope.

"I'm not a new student, but I assume you can tell," Bonnie replies to Hope statement with a soft chuckle.

"I'm not a teacher or anything, but I thought you need to get away from your brother. It was an excuse to get you safely inside." She softly smiles at the teenager, and her words help alleviate the tension on Hope's shoulder.

It allows Hope to pursue, and the tribrid appreciates Bonnie's attempt to make her feel comfortable.

"Do you want to take a seat? I will bring you a cup of tea." Bonnie asks, but Hope obeys as if she received a direct order.

Another primal reaction, which the young woman can explain. The soft inflection of Bonnie's voice helps to soothe the younger witch, but she is quite confused.

….

…

…

…

Bonnie returns with a warm brew, and Hope sits straighter in the middle of the witch's sofa. Bonnie does not feel well at the idea that this child could be in a complicated situation. Although, she remembers her youth.

"Here, it should help with the nerves," Bonnie says as she sits opposite to the younger witch.

Hope gratefully takes the brewage, as in Bonnie's short absence her anxiety returned. She drinks from the big warm cup, and Bonnie continues to watch her with concern. Surprisingly, the eyes on her do not stress Hope as Caroline's overbearing eyes do. Usually, the tribrid tenses when someone watches her. Hope attributes her state of comfort and relaxation to the soothing effect of the magical blanket, which Bonnie's power form around her. She feels thankful, and without Bonnie's comfort, Hope will not be able to express herself. Never before, a witch mesmerized Hope, though she blamed her father's words. Niklaus described a goddess in his letter, and strangely, she understands the worshipping sentiment.

"He said that around you, he felt safe. It is a strange thing to say when he's virtually indestructible. Although, I understand." Hope says in an almost whispering tone, and somehow, she feels the need to connect with Bonnie.

However, her approach is timid, and she can bring herself to speak loudly.

Hope's instinct tells her that the way to achieve a connection is to speak about her father. Bonnie's eyebrows rise, and she looks at Hope with concern, which does not anger the tribrid. Although, the Mikealson witch is tired of the concern, which people have for her. A chastising statement will not follow Bonnie's concern nor will she issue a judgment. Bonnie's concern is genuine and endearing, and so Hope does not resent it.

"Who?' Bonnie asks to indulge the younger witch.

She notices Hope's desire to connect, and Bonnie welcomes it. After Bonnie's question, Hope straightens her posture and stares at the pile of letters, which she no longer wants to use as a shield because she feels safe under the warmth of Bonnie Bennett's magic.

"My dad. He said that you always knew how to draw peace out of chaos. A glimmer of hope or his glimmer hope." The young witch continues to share Klaus' thoughts because it is easier to be her father messenger when she wants to beg for his life. Now, Bonnie is also the tribrid's glimmer of hope. Strangely, the young woman name is an homage to what Bonnie represented for her father.

"Those are sweet things to say about me, and I know very few people who will say something so heartfelt about me," Bonnie answers, and once again, she stares into Hope's eyes.

Bonnie can almost attach it to a visage, and the same nagging sensation, which follows her blurry dreams, returns. The eyes are part of the dream that she believed to be past fantasies, which she created to keep her mind from completely shattering under Silas' control.

"He had nothing but sweet things to say about you. I guess it is the reason why I tried to find you." Hope finally reaches the moment, which she dreads, and she picks up the letters.

"My dad wrote this for you." Hesitantly, she pushes the letter toward Bonnie.

Hope grabs the brewage, which previously helped soothe the anxiety that she feels resurfacing. From behind the giant cup, she peers at Bonnie, who read the name on every envelope.

….

….

…

…

"Bonnie Sheila M. Bennett." The Bennett witch reads aloud, and she almost feels sad to correct the hopeful younger witch.

She can see the burning hope in the adolescent's eyes, and Bonnie knows that there is more to her presence in her house.

"I'm only Bonnie Sheila Bennett." She attempts subtly to correct Hope's mistake.

The tribrid does not lose the courage, which she finally found after the soothing power of Bonnie's magic. Hope looks down at her father's necklace, which she has worn like a protective token since she found it. She removes the ring on it and pushes it toward Bonnie. The Bennett witch looks at the sunlight ring, and her eyes fall on the engraved words on it. Bonnie takes it, and she feels the magic surrounding the gold. She is not proficient in Old Norse nor does she know where she learned to identify it. As a witch, she can recognize the words for a binding spell. The witch knows a single Viking family, and the pain from her growing headache worsens.

"Bonnie Sheila Mikealson Bennett, but you can't remember.' Hope confirms Bonnie's suspicion.

For a second, a fog covers Bonnie's thoughts. There is nothing on Bonnie's face but blatant disbelief. Ultimately, an empty laugh leaves her lips, and she felt compelled to reject the idea.

"I'm sorry, but the last man, which I will ever marry is Klaus Mikealson," Bonnie states, though she does not notice that she singled out Klaus when they are three other Mikealson's male.

"He says the contrary, and I will rather believe him. My father did not love many, but he adored you." Hope continues, and she drags the photographs out of her satchel.

The adolescent spreads her them on the table, and so Bonnie cannot refuse to look at them.

"Why will he use you for his old trick? What does he want?" Bonnie says, and she wants to be furious.

Her constant glances at Hope dissuade Bonnie from any harsh action against the young witch. She senses the heaviness on the young witch's shoulder, and Hope is a reminder of Bonnie's youth. She looks as if she is on a mission to save the world. Although, Bonnie continues to have a compelling feeling to stop Hope from saying more. Her thoughts are stuck on a desire to deny.

"You're a child. Why will he force you to do this?" Bonnie reminds herself not to hurt Hope, but the curse intensifies her compelling needs to silence the adolescent.

However, Bonnie can easily redirect her fury toward Klaus. If he planned this little farce after learning about her dream, Bonnie would not be surprised. She has recently sought the help of a few witches of the French quarter, and her problem persists. Bonnie is not close to a solution. It is an old spell, or so the witches said. Her memories are inaccessible because of an old spell and attempting to bypass it might be painful to her.

Bonnie does not understand the compelling feeling, but whoever put the curse on her was hell bent on preventing the intrusion of her mind. Powerful old magic and knowing that it happened during Silas' debacle, and it makes sense to Bonnie. She may have put it herself to prevent Silas from using her further, or Silas could have attempted to keep her under his control. Magic, which could be as old as the Old Norse spell on the ring, but Bonnie refuses to allow her mind to brush that possibility. Why will she have any connection with Niklaus Mikealson?

"My dad is dead." Ultimately, Hope's voice breaks Bonnie out of her trance.

The tribrid's emotions pour through her magic. There is almost some aggressiveness in the wave of magic, which she unleashes. Hope is defensive of her father, and she knows hearing Bonnie negates their love will heart her father. Consequently, it angers her.

"My father is dead..." It is the first time that an emotional outburst follows that statement.

Usually, Hope refers to her father's death as a temporary state. However, sharing the news with Bonnie makes that truth permanent. Her instinct tells Hope that if Bonnie admits that Klaus is dead, the revelation will be different.

"He is dead...He is dead." Her declaration no longer carries any sort of aggression, and tears pool in her eyes.

Hope has found comfort around Bonnie, and for a second, she feels betrayed. She looks at the Bennett witch with accusing eyes. It is almost as if she silently shouts you should know, and you should hurt as bad as I do because you loved him. Despite Bonnie's pain, the broken adolescent who expresses the pain, which she denied for a year, becomes the witch's priority.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie takes Hope in her arms.

She does not know how to react. However, a hug appears to be a great place to begin. Bonnie squeezes Hope in a fierce embrace.

"You can't only be sorry, but you need to do something about it." Hope demands.

Bonnie is the only being to have the power to do something about the situation. The Bennett witch does not say anything, and Hope moves out of her embrace. The adolescent retrieves her combativeness, and she wipes her tears.

"You loved him..." Hope says in an accusing tone, and she takes back the letter from Bonnie.

Hope picks one randomly, and she quickly opens it.

" Dear Bonnie Sheila M. Bennett.

I miss you, and It is a fair punishment that my heart yearns for your voice, smile, and laughs. I have spent a few hours thinking about the velvet of your voice and the underlying huskiness. I deeply miss you. Although, to know that you're well and alive consoles me. New Orleans no longer brings the same warmth to my heart. Now, it stands as a reminder of broken promises, which I made to you. Those sweet beignets are no longer a delicacy as I can no longer brighten your morning with them. I'm hopeful that If all goes as planned, I shall be able to restore your memories. I'm giddy like a child at the thought..." Hope can finish reading because the letter starts to burn in her hand.

"You can burn them all, and I will be able to recite them," Hope says with defiance, and she proves the veracity of her words. "My love, will you ever be merciful? Will you ever stop? Will you ever stop hurting me? Sacrifices...Sacrifices, what are they worth if every time it ends in the same tragedy? You're dead, and I'm writing to you because I refuse to accept it. How can I attempt to fix it? You're dead, and the other side disappeared with you. Gone are my hopes to redeem myself, and I came too late. Perhaps, I should have told you the truth amidst the turmoil and took you out of that cursed town..." Hope takes a deep breath, and she intends to continue.

"Enough..." Bonnie's voice comes out as a soft plea, and she is agonizing.

The young woman stares at the photographs. Her heart constricts, and her mind spins. She picks up one where they hold hands, and the voice from her dream resonates in her mind.

 _I will take you to the French Quarter, and I would not have to pretend that you're a being who I hate. We will hold hands like lovers, and you will beg me for more beignets. Love, please fight him. Please love...please fight for that future._


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, and the follow.**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries.**

 **Please, review**

* * *

 **Chapter III: Foreplays**

* * *

"You can burn them all, and I will be able to recite them," Hope says with defiance, and she proves the veracity of her words. "My love, will you ever be merciful? Will you ever stop? Will you ever stop hurting me? Sacrifices...Sacrifices, what are they worth if every time it ends in the same tragedy? You're dead, and I'm writing to you because I refuse to accept it. How can I attempt to fix it? You're dead, and the other side disappeared with you. Gone are my hopes to redeem myself, and I came too late. Perhaps, I should have told you the truth amidst the turmoil and took you out of that cursed town..." Hope takes a deep breath, and she intends to continue.

"Enough..." Bonnie's voice comes out as a soft plea, and she is agonizing.

The young woman stares at the photographs. Her heart constricts, and her mind spins. She picks up one where they hold hands, and the voice from her dream resonates in her mind.

I will take you to the French Quarter, and I would not have to pretend that you're a being who I hate. We will hold hands like lovers, and you will beg me for more beignets. Love, please fight him. Please love...please fight for that future. One day they will freely hold hands, and she wants to believe those words. Once upon the time, she never questions the strength of that promise. His promises were ironclad and unbreakable. Bonnie fails to draw deep breaths, and the vessels of her brain rapidly pulsate to the point where she hears their blood flow. The witch holds on her heard with the fear that it might implode.

Hope looks at a distraught Bonnie, and the sight suffices to subdue her anger. Bonnie sits, and her eyes continuously drift to the photographs spread on her table. The Bennett witch hesitantly picks one picture, and her fingers tightly close on the corner until they crimp the image. After a second, she picks another photo, and the one, which she previously held starts to burn. Bonnie repeats her action with a dozen photographs while she hopes that the truth will be incinerated with the burning images.

However, as angry flames swallow her frozen past, the truth starts to weight on her shoulder. Accordingly, she sinks in her couch, and heartbreaking sobs leave her mouth. From the corner of her eyes, she glances at Hope, and Bonnie wants to wipe her tears. She wants to retrieve her words to deny the truth, which her heart can't refute.

"It's okay..." Hope attempts to help, and she places the cup of tea, which Bonnie previously offered to her.

The brewage is lukewarm, but she hopes it will have the same effect on Bonnie. Hope sits by Bonnie's side, and she puts a hand on the witch's lower back. She rubs the Bennett witch's back and reassures her until Bonnie ceases to burn every photo, which she lifts. Hope's presence has a great soothing effect on her nerves, and Bonnie slightly feels grounded. The Bennett witch lifts the cup of tea to her mouth, and she takes a sip. Silence falls on the room, and neither women dare to look at the other. Hope continues to rub Bonnie's back until her sobs become silent tears.

…

…

…

….

The silence becomes painful, and Bonnie dares to look at Hope. The Mikaelson girl is the picture of dignity, and the strength, which she emits, helps clear the tension in the air.

"Thank you," Bonnie whispers, and she pushes the cup of tea away from her.

Her eyes continue to linger on the photographs, and her mind wants to deny reality. The throbbing in her skull refuses to disappear. Klaus' voice is omnipresent in the crevices of her mind. The predicament is oppressive to the Bennett witch, and so she holds on Hope's hand. Bonnie draws futile deep breaths, and Hope does the same. They are aware that the exchange between them has barely started.

Hope does not have the subtlety of Bonnie nor does she have the time to exchange courtesy. However, she needs the comfort, which Bonnie's warmth offers. The hand on Bonnie's back ceases to move, and she clings to Bonnie's shirt. Hope profoundly breathes, and she glances at Bonnie. The Bennett witch's previous reaction terrified Hope more than she thought. The anger has vanished, and the anxiety has returned.

"It's okay and I... I'm better." Bonnie attempts to reassure the younger witch, but she lacks the confidence to back her statement.

"There are a thousand letters, and I only read a hundred of those. When he needed to talk to you, dad wrote a letter. As you can see, He needed it a lot. I don't think anyone can speak to you better than he does. You're his best friend, his fiery witch, and the woman, who he loved unconditionally. He must have meant something similar to you, and if he knows how to reach, you must be able to understand the true meaning of his world." Hope's grip on Bonnie's shirt tightens as she speaks.

"You may not want to help, and it won't matter. You may be angry, and he may be the only one with the words to appease you. When it was time to say our goodbye, I felt so angry and lost. However, he had the right words for me, and he may have the one, which you need to feel better. Please read the letters, and let him tell you why Niklaus Mikealson was not the last man, who you could marry nor a monster. If you read the letter, you will know that you loved him as much as he loved you. Please read them." Hope puts the letters, which she piles on Bonnie's laps.

Hope stands, and Bonnie regrets the younger witch's warmth. She stares at the pile of letters on her lap, and Bonnie does not dare to reach for one. When she remembers about Marcel's letter, the tribrid is almost at Bonnie's door.

"Dad learned courage from you. In a thousand year, he took you to instill courage into an invincible being. I'm alive because you thought him what he meant to love unconditionally, and so thank you." Hope places a kiss on Bonnie's cheek. "I think I will want you to know that, and if you can read the letters, I beg you to read this one because he wanted you to have it." Hope pulls out the letter from her back pocket, and a picture follows the envelope.

The photo is her favorite, and Hope intended to keep it. However, she thinks Bonnie presently needs it more than she does. The way Klaus smiles on that picture may help her understand the man, which she forgot how to love.

"Thank you for making my dad happy." She places another kiss on Bonnie's cheek, and she sits the photograph on top of the pile of letters.

Bonnie does not reply, but she picks up the picture. The witch stares at the still image until it blurs, and the dimpled smile of her blurry dreams resurfaces. Looking at her wedding picture, she can't prevent the flow of tears. Klaus' smile has the same effect on her than it had on Hope. Bonnie stares at the picture, and with a trembling hand, she sets the image down.

"Dreams don't lie as ghosts do" Bonnie quotes Philomene and she remembers why she decided to come to New Orleans seven months ago.

The Bennett witch walks to her kitchen, and she pulls the bags of tea, which Philomene gifted to her. The elder witch concoction helped with Bonnie's headaches, and she might need it more than ever tonight. She waits for the water to boil, and the witch continues to stare at the picture. She holds on Klaus' smile for strength, and Hope's words forge Bonnie's courage. She pours her tea in a large cup, and she assures herself of the brewage's potency. Bonnie removes the picture from the pile of letters, and she randomly chooses one.

* * *

 _ **Mrs. Bonnie Sheila M. Bennett.**_

 _ **I can hear you berating me. I imagine your voice filling the mansion while you shout my flaws and call my action pitiable. Why do I feel this way after allowing my anger to fade? I was always too temperamental for your liking. One day you will burn the world with me in it, and I ultimately may have done it. I burned every bridge to you, and the regrets threaten to swallow me. Yes, I want your heart to bleed while mine ached. I wanted your heart to shatter while mine continues to ashen.**_

 _ **Although, you don't remember loving me nor do you remember your jealousy. However, I remember all so well your passion, your anger, and your fury. Caroline was a mistake and a pitiable response to my resentment for your interest in the young Gilbert. What have I become in a year without you? I envy the Gilbert boy without an ounce of Irony.**_

 _ **Reasonably, I drove myself to madness. Conceivably, I deserve the blame for my current fate. You reeked of the Gilbert boy, and temper was always my cardinal sin. Jealousy is a hill, where I awaited my crucifixion. What is your act of unfaithfulness when I have committed worse? I have always been a vicious lover, and you stood graciously amidst the madness of it all. When I could not have you, jealousy was my way to your heart. To passionate to pretend to be indifferent to my advance. Yours before you agreed to the terms.**_

 _ **The act was desperate and stupid. If I say that I lost my mind without you, does it hold as a justification? If I blame your death for keeping us apart, does that stand as an excuse? I intended to fix my harsh action, but you died. You died for another man, my love. Was it to appease the doppelganger? Is there a way to justify my stupid actions? Yes, I slept with Caroline, and I hoped to hurt you. I expected to infuriate you until fury led you to me. I'm pitiable you will tell me. If it means that you will look at me with the recognition that I'm yours and my scent will cover every inch of your skin, I will welcome your rage and slashing words. However, you reek of the Gilbert boy.**_

 _ **You were never one to listen to excuses, and I'm not willing to thrust you into another tragedy. I could confess and find a witch as competent as you to reverse the spell. However, you will immediately jump into action and try to fight my battles in New Orleans. You don't know how to fight a war without the intent of sacrifice. I can no longer choose between our daughter and you. By the way, it should be a daughter. Deprived of your power and suffering the pain of each supernatural death, you should not only fight for yourself.**_

 _ **New Orleans will be too dangerous, and reversing the Gemini spell will only worsen the situation. The deal with Qetsiyah was a poor one, but I get to see you. I know you believed Damon worked that fit alone, but powerful witches rarely bow to a vampire like him. I needed to pressure and push her to return you to this plane, and the woman is vindictive. I'm sorry for the constant pain, and I try to limit my kills. The deal was poor, but I get to dream about the night when we can be reunited. When the time is propitious, you will meet our child, my love. I have to keep her safe until she is out of the womb. Bonnie, I don't make a habit to beg but don't die on me, please. Don't allow my sacrifice and effort to be for naught.**_

 _ **I understand the insanity of the request when I just confessed my adulteries. I love you in an irrational fashion. My desperation convinced me what previously worked could have a similar outcome. Although, I don't think a forest tryst stands comparison with using a ball invitation to make you jealous nor does it have a similar effect that a confession of eternal love, which I sincerely meant for your ears. I assumed you would be haunting her. You're a going to kill me, and I welcome the punishment. You're going to kill me for desecrating my wedding vows.**_

 _ **When you do so, I want you to remember that there was a desperate need to steer your attention. After all, you only gave me a chance because your jealousy made it hard to control your infatuation with me.**_

 _ **My excuses are worsening my fate. You're going to castrate me. In my drunken stupor, I may not be able to understand how vicious you can be with your punishment. Oh by Odin, you may desiccate me. I had little chance to survive my first confession, and here I prove myself a bigger fool. I'm sorry for having sex with Caroline in retaliation of you having sex with Jeremy Gilbert. It is a pathetic apology, but it is a sincere one.**_

 _ **Your undeserving husband, Niklaus.**_

…

…

…

…

Bonnie stares at the letter with the intent to burn it, and he is right about her jealousy. However, he is also right about her desire to make him pay. Between the headaches and the growing frustration with her so-called husband, the Bennett has read over forty letters. There is no real order, and the fact that Klaus repeatedly mentioned a child scares her. Bonnie Bennett always was a bright mind, and she knows her way around magic. She refuses to believe the world in those letters, and she does so for her mental safety.

Words after words, the truth anchors itself in the shallow space of her mind. The parts, which the curse no longer holds, and details slip out those crevices of her mind. Subconsciously, Bonnie corrects Klaus' statement. She corrects the dates and moments of their history. When he claims that she accepted his dinner invitation after Caroline's fiasco, Bonnie points out the mistake.

After some letters, she wants to dig Klaus' cadaver and kill him herself, but vampires don't have dead bodies. Some other time after the first line, she wants to fall in love with the man, who wrote this letters. Between yearning tears and angry tear, the witch feels exhausted and angry with him. Many letters coupled with Philomene's tea help to jolt her memory, and the one, which she wants to crimp as the most powerful effect.

She stares at the paper drenched in her angry tears, and she hurts as bad as he wanted her to all those years ago. There is no knowledge of the love, which Klaus mentioned. However, there are residual emotions. Much like her lingering dreams, Bonnie has subconscious emotions resurfaces. For a second, her vision blurs, and the headache intensifies. Bonnie clings to the cup in her other hand, and some of the lukewarm liquid hit her clothes. She takes as much she can, and she tries to keep her mind on the thought.

 _"Pitiable." Bonnie blurs when her phone call goes through._

 _Beforehand, she never dared to call him. She sent him the short thank you message for his heartfelt apology for her mother, and Bonnie chose to forget all about the Mikaelson._

 _"Could you be specific, love. Most of my actions range in that specific category." Unfazed by her opening statement, Klaus answers._

 _The anger in Bonnie's voice does not go unnoticed, and it is the emotion, which he wanted to steer. He fails to hide the grin, which spreads on his lips. His hybrid stares at him strangely, and Klaus asks for his privacy. He warns them about eavesdropping. He may be smiling, but a heart could be out a rib cage soon. Once the room is empty, Klaus focuses on Bonnie's ragged breaths._

 _"Your charm and your wit will not change the situation." Bonnie chastises him, and he mocks her fury._

 _Her fury continues to squash any rational thought, which attempts to save her the horror of a confession. Four months since he started to redirect his amorous intention on her, and she never gave him any indication of reciprocation. However, he pressed on the right button last night. Bonnie tried to keep her emotion in check, but Caroline's constant need to detail the night with Klaus pushed her over the edges. Many of restraint lost over an instant of jealousy. Bonnie fails to care about her predicament._

 _"I sense anger and frustration laced around your voice, witch." The hybrid drawls with a voice filled with satisfaction._

 _The rich of his accent and the velvet layer, which coats his voice, almost take away the teasing hint of his words. Getting under Bonnie's thick skin is rewarding, and he knows the admission is on the tip of her tongue. Klaus hears her swallow a deep breath, and he starts to fear that she may hang up before he weaponized her passionate nature against her resilience. After many letters, they finally have a verbal conversation with a death threat. Bonnie is a demanding conquest, and Klaus is one to appreciate a challenge._

 _When she does not set his gift ablaze, she sends them back because they are valuable magical artifacts. Although, Bonnie innocently entertains his advance. When she concludes that he does not notice her smoldering look, he pities her innocence in matters of the heart. Bonnie assumes that he is too entailed in the Petrova's persecution to notice the goosebumps on her skin while he brushes his fingers against her arms. However, Klaus sees the bite on her lower lip, and the way her magic latch on him tells more than she could understand with her inexperience. He knows how to mold the passion, which fuels her anger._

 _"Why would I be angry over your pathetic antics?" Bonnie retorts with a voice, which lacks confidence._

 _Once again, she fails to draw a breath, but her fury clogs her burning lungs. Somehow, in the process of being Klaus' center of affection, Bonnie started to believe his claims and platitudes. Now, the witch feels betray. The accusations are on the tip of her tongue, but only her dignity prevents their release. Although, Bonnie cannot take back the anger, which she displays. If she does not express her rage, her magic threatens to combust her house. Klaus crept up in her blindside, and now, she can help how she feels._

 _"Should I quote your rejection or trust your brain to know the words, which you chose to issue when I kindly asked you to be my date for my mother's ball? If memory serves me right, you viciously burned the dress. From the ashes, no one could recognize the vintage designer piece. Miss Forbes was kind enough to fill your vacancy..." Bonnie interrupts him with a snort._

 _Klaus can picture her biting her lower lip, and he has learned to find the habit endearing. He is not far with his assumption, and Bonnie displays sign of anxiety. Her breath hitches with each revelation, and she draws her knees against her chest. Klaus' voice slowly starts to soothe her frustration with him._

 _"I didn't feel like being in the presence of your mother." Bonnie ultimately abandons all pretenses._

 _Klaus knows how she feels about Esther, and he may be the only one, who understands her resentment. He is the only one who did not turn the situation into an occasion to center Elena in matters, which barely influence the Gilbert girl's life. Bonnie received Klaus' letter, and he genuinely understood his loss. Another one who never truly knew maternal love, and they were more kin due to their respective mommy's issues._

 _"I believe your rejection had to do with my person." As Bonnie decides to forgo pretense, Klaus follows suit._

 _Inviting Caroline to the ball was a taunting act. Manifestly, a reminder to Bonnie that she should not take his interest for granted. Klaus does not lack ego, and rejections are wounds, which difficultly heal._

 _"It was partly your person too but was it a reason to turn your attention to my best friend. How easily replaceable I must be to you?" In Bonnie's statement, there is bitterness._

 _She feels quite too dull to retain his attention, though she does not want the attention. However, it is a constant and a comfort. Someone cares for her, as she deserves. How unfortunate that it is a psychopathic hybrid. In truth, she may no longer see Klaus under that specific light. All taunting and teasing statement die on Klaus' lips. In his pursuit of the witch's ardor, the hybrid has become attached to her character._

 _"The results are far beyond my expectations." He says, and he knows which effects his words will have._

 _"What did you expect to achieve?" Bonnie's frustration returns, and fortunately, she cannot see Klaus' smile on the other side._

 _Such a smile may warm her heart to his cold demeanor, and she may catch a glimpse of genuine feelings. Although she is angry with herself for the need of reassurance, Bonnie expects Klaus to soothe an ache, which he has nurtured the last weeks. She expects the hybrid's fervency, and the witch craves Klaus' attention. Although she wants the interaction, she tells herself different._

 _"Jealousy is an unrivaled look on you. Now, you may be inclined to admit your attraction to my person." Klaus answers and Bonnie's heart speeds._

 _Klaus has Bonnie on a spot where he wanted. Trapped and no longer able to deny what her actions chose to display. Indeed, jealousy is the language of poorly restrained passion and growing devotion._

 _"You threatened me and my friends." With a lack of counter-arguments, Bonnie prefers to hide behind facts, which are of no incidence to Klaus._

 _"Foreplay! Miss Forbes understands such subtle difference. Although, my intents with her are terrible. I have never attacked you with malignant intention. When I attacked you, I desired to satisfy my craving. The sensory enchantment, which your scent is while powerful magic courses through your bloodstream..." Klaus stops to allow a sinful growl crawls out of his throat and Bonnie almost let go of her phone._

 _"I can't explain the wonder that it is to see your hair crackles with layers of magic. The slow darkening of your irises while passion starts to consume your restraint. The sheer layer of sweat, which makes your skin glistens with a soft hue. When one looks at you with wanting eyes, it is quite an experience." Klaus explains while his voice drops to octaves, which almost communicate the sentiment of wanting to Bonnie._

 _The young witch's breath hitches, and as usual, Klaus draws a twisted satisfaction out of her flustered stutters._

 _"I..." Bonnie stutters as her breath continue to come out as shallow sighs._

 _Before Klaus, no one described her magic in such manners, and he knows how to besiege her mind." I..." She tries again to speak, but failure becomes a constant companion._

 _"Will you finally allow me to take you on a date? Conceivably, I may be able to recreate that perfect sight of you while I put my tongue to better use than taunting words._

 _Klaus continues to fluster Bonnie with his implications, and she draws a deep breath. The hybrid envisions the soft blush, which must spread under her skin._

 _"Leave me alone, Klaus." Bonnie blurts out, as she ultimately runs out of excuses to throw at him._

 _Her tone is not firm, and her words fall like a soft plea for him to pursue with his ministration._

 _"And deny you the chase, which you yearn from, love." He whispers seductively, and she hangs up before he convinces her that she wants that chase._

 _When he drags her out of her home a day later, Bonnie understands why he refers to their little encounter as foreplays. Reasonably, he planted the seed in her mind, and her brain focuses on the details. When Klaus forces her to break the bond between the Mikealson's siblings, Bonnie can notice the details, which betrays his attraction for her._

 _From the way, he hovers over her as she reads the grimoire. He guides her fingers along the grimoire, and his touch has a warmth, which she does not expect from a vampire. Even his most rough handling of her, there is a tenderness, which she can miss. Consequently, Bonnie wants to shut her mind. However, it is hard to ignore his demanding presence, and Klaus will not allow her to do so._

 _His gaze makes her skin tingles. Every time he touches her, Bonnie's skin requires more of the hybrid's callous hand. Bonnie never pictured so one like Klaus with callous hand, but she knows nothing of his artistic interest. The same hand rubs the curve of her neck because the way his forefinger dances on her carotid pulse, she knows that he would not strangle her. When she stands against her desire and his demand, Klaus presses her between a wall and his hard Bonnie. The only reason why she does not give in and closes the distance of their brushing is the whimper in the next room. Torture, someone who actually experience Klaus' violence._

 _Moral claims Bonnie's mind and she overlooks the way his eyes demands her gaze. She takes a deep breath and focuses on the spell._

 _"I just don't know if I'm strong enough." Her words contain a double entendre, which they both refuse to ignore._

 _Their eyes meet, and it is a battle of will. Is she strong enough to sustain this type of consuming passion? Does she want to experience the violence, which a man like Klaus can unleash upon her? There is a curiosity, and the need to explore this dark path one is corruptive. His smoldering looks may convince her to surround, but what of her moral. What of her friends, who he persecuted? Bonnie wants to retreat, but Klaus won't allow it. His hands rest on her frail shoulder, and yes, shoulders, which are too frail to carry such wrongful desires._

 _"Then you should have more faith in yourself, Bonnie." He says her name with a seductive reverence, and his nose grazes her neck._

 _Once again, he furthers the entrancing dance, which they started. Klaus rests his head on the crook of her neck, and his words come out as small breaths, which burn her sensitive flesh. "You're energy helped my mother link us. Honestly, I think someone isn't trying very hard." He finishes and moves enough for Bonnie to miss the contact of his flesh._

 _Even his potential victim plays in his twisted foreplay and pursuit of her romantic interest. Jeremy comes on screen and it suffices to pressure Bonnie. However, she also takes in the subtle message. She will forgo a match for her because she wants to be charitable to a lesser man. Bonnie quickly unlinked the Mikaelson siblings, and there is an urgency to escape more than the manor. Bonnie must escape Klaus, and the thoughts, which he conjures in her mind._

…

…

…

…

 _Although everything changes when she sees Damon, and she does, what everyone expects of her. Although, Klaus knows better._

 _"Progress a gift, which you did not burn, love." Klaus nonchalantly throws, and Bonnie does not expect his presence at her door so early._

 _However, she indeed took his thoughtful gift, and she only called Elena because she was satisfied. Her parting words had the desired impact on Klaus._

 _"Don't make me regret this," Bonnie says while she walks out of her home._

 _In the same day, she relinquishes another protective barrier. Her hands frame his faces, and his five o'clock shadow grazes the tip of her fingers._

 _"Don't make me regret this." Her words die on her lips when she rises on her toes._

 _Bonnie's nose grazes Klaus' one, and her half-parted lips brush his plump lower lip. Klaus ultimately closes the remaining distance. Klaus' passion for her touch overwhelms Bonnie, and the intrusion of his tongue into her mouth lights a new fire in her shivering body. Their tongues maintain the pace of a sensual tango, and fiery tongue thrusts meet every teasing bite. Their lips twist around each other with a flaming passion. Due to the eagerness of both parties, the tango of their tongues becomes a majestic inflamed rumba._

 _"Let me in." He pushes her against her door, and his tongue brushes her lips as he speaks._

 _"Chase me until I gave in," Bonnie replies, and she uses her magic to shove him._

 _Klaus chuckles, and he watches return behind the protective barrier._

 _"9 p.m. looks as charming as you always do, love."_

 _.._

…

…

 _.._

Her new memories force Bonnie to stop reading, but she takes the letter, which Hope wanted her to read. Klaus' first word reminds her of his many others letter, which she read. His love for her is not as hard to conceive, as she wants it to be. Bonnie remembers her desire for him, and she has not forgotten the curiosity, which pushed her to explore what she felt for him.

Unfortunately, she lacks the strong devotion, which she must feel for Klaus.

A growing anger swallows because he withdrew that devotion from her mind and Klaus removed what he meant to Bonnie. How can she manage this conundrum? What does she regret losing? The connection, which he describes and continues to linger under the surface of her skin. The heart, which only beats for him, and how to forgive his betrayal. Tears have long ceased to flow, and Bonnie's tea is cold.

 _From this point, I know you must feel betrayed, and I know that it must sound unrealistic that I will have to cheat on you to save our child. However, I don't assume there is another way to make a woman believe that she is indeed carrying your seed._

 _If it is any consolation, watching the twelve witches harm you scarred my soul forever. Holding back Stefan when he attempted to help you, and I could still be a monster, which you hated so much. Compelling Caroline to kill the witches at the perfect time, I have never felt more like a monster, which the world associates with me. I'm sorry, and I know you can feel the emptiness. However, you don't have to worry. I will take your pain, your anger, and any thoughts of me that he uses against you. For what it is worth on a paper sullied with tears, I love you._

 _Your husband, Niklaus Mikealson._

She reads the last line with a broken heart, and the rage, which she feels, could consume her. Accepting that Hope as her daughter is easy, and she trusts her magic. She is the proof of their love, but she is also a proof of his betrayal. The reasonable side of her advises Bonnie to consider the circumstances, but Klaus says it better in his letters. Circumstances mean nothing to Bonnie Bennett. The witch reads Klaus' letter a dozen time, and the anger consumes her reason. She may not remember loving Klaus, but she feels the betrayal with the strength of a heart, which loved unconditionally. She stares at the other letters, and her mind has a thought on loops.

* * *

"Hello, you were expected," Marcel says, and he stands between Bonnie and the door.

His soft smile does nothing to ease Bonnie's anguish. Her eyes are still puffy and red. She continues to hold on the creased letter, and a small tremor shakes her hand. Marcel looks at the witch with concern, and Bonnie continues to stare at the letter in her hand.

"Does she know about...?" Bonnie can't bring herself to say the words.

The news is heavy in her mind, and Bonnie's emotions flicker between fury and desperation. Although, she feels some guilt underneath the emotional mess. Guilt has been her coping mechanism for years, and she needs to survive this past, which she never knew. Conceivably, she made the same mistake that her mother. Saving the world and the doppelganger over raising her child.

However, she did not have to make the same choice as Abby. Klaus chose for her. A bigger part of Bonnie knows not to excuse Klaus' harsh actions. There were many lies and deceits. The Bennett witch does not know where her anger starts nor stops with Klaus. She does not know why she has a weird impression to have butterflies in her stomach while the memory of their first kiss resurfaced. Klaus Mikealson is a big unknown.

"He took his secret with him, and he wanted you to have that letter," Marcel replies as his hand covers Bonnie's trembling one.

"Good, he will tell her himself before I kill him again," Bonnie says, and the letter in her hand ultimately starts to burn before she throws it on the floor.

"don't tell the second part to Hope, and I take it you're willing to help," Marcel says with a smile, which slowly spreads on his beautiful lips.

"Marital issues are hard to discuss when one is dead."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the review**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries.**

 **Please, review.**

* * *

 **Chapter IV: Token of love**

* * *

Bonnie steps into the Mikealson's home, and she peruses the room in search of Hope. When her eyes catch a glimpse of loose strawberry blond curls, the witch's heart stops. Paralyzed by the emotional overload, Bonnie does not feel as confident as she wishes to be. Her fingers curl around her palms, and Bonnie's fists loosely hang by her side. She feels so much anger with Klaus' actions, and the weight of newfound guilt weakens her resolution.

For a second, Bonnie stares at her daughter. Tears pool in the corner of her eyes, and she presses her thumbs against her tear ducts to stop the saline's flow. When she starts to walk closer to Hope, the Bennett witch wants to burst into an apology. When she faces Hope, Bonnie wants to hug her. The distance between the women is small, but Bonnie does not dare to close it. Her nails dig into her palms to stop the urge to touch Hope.

Tears almost slide from her fluttering eyelids, and Bonnie wants to share the truth with Hope. The Bennett witch wants to make up for the lost time, but she bites her tongue and wipes her invisible tears. The time for the big reveal will come, and the silence does not bother the pair of witches.

The tribrid stares at Bonnie with eyes filled with hope. She holds on her father's necklace, and Bonnie's wedding ring no longer dangles from its end. Hope inhales, and she approaches Bonnie. She continues to stare at the Bennett witch with the need to hear those magical words.

"I will help bring your father back..." Bonnie starts to speak, but the collision between Hope's body with her body interrupts the witch's train of thoughts.

"I knew you would not give up on dad." Hope crushes Bonnie in an embrace, and the petite woman is unable to move.

Bonnie does not know how to react, but her magic does. It engulfs Hope in a comforting warmth, and Bonnie's arms ultimately surround Hope's shoulders. The Bennett witch holds the tribrid in a similar bone-crushing hug.

"Before we can start, I have a few conditions, which I need you to agree to." Bonnie reluctantly pulls away from Hope's arms.

"Anything." Hope agrees before hearing what Bonnie has to say.

" If it is dangerous for you, I'm not doing anything. If the reason behind Klaus' death is a threat to you, I'm not helping. If somehow this will harm you, I can't bring your father back. If anything happens to you, Klaus will hunt me down, and I will never forgive myself." Bonnie holds Hope's face in her arm, and she looks for answers in the adolescent's eyes.

The shade of blue makes her believe that she is staring into Klaus' eyes, and Bonnie has to look away. Hope also averts her eyes, and the witchy feeling, which makes Bonnie warry of the situation increases.

"How did he die?" Bonnie inquires as cold sweat run down her spine, and she remembers the force, which assaulted her the night when she lost the control on her power.

Bonnie pulls her grimoire out of her bag, and she places it on the table. Hope eagerly glances at the Bennett ancestral book, and Bonnie wants to share this little part of her with her daughter. Bonnie pushes it toward Hope, and she encourages the tribrid to touch the old pages.

"A white oak dagger; dad was trying to protect me." Hope lies while she silently pleads with Marcel.

The vampire does not contradict Hope. They don't know if with the knowledge of the curse Bonnie will want to help. Although guilt invades Hope as she finishes to tell Bonnie a lie. Bonnie stares at Hope, and the tribrid expects the witch to expose her deceit. However, Bonnie turns the pages of her grimoire, and she chooses to disregard Hope's lie.

"Where do we need to start?" Bonnie asks with a weak smile on her lips, and her instincts warn her against the situation.

Bonnie can sense the chaos brewing, and she remembers the cold, which possessed her that night. Now, she is sure of it. Klaus was the man, which she mourned with her entire soul.

* * *

 _It feels strange to stare at him while he sleeps. Bonnie has not done it in weeks, but she has stared at Klaus a lot during the day. When she is not in control of her mind, she can't do nothing else. Bonnie knows how dangerous is to reveal her feelings to Silas, but she fails to compartmentalize her life. Accordingly, Silas torments her with thoughts of Klaus, and the hybrid is his favorite victim._

 _In his first attempt to overtake Bonnie's mind, Silas attempted to use Jeremy, but the failure was unavoidable. During his second attempt, he pushed the thoughts of a broken Elena, and Silas scratched Bonnie's mind shield. Although, Silas learned that he overestimated Bonnie's loyalty to Elena. The witch bent, but she did not break. However, it sufficed to allow him to slip into the crevice of her mind. Silas observed and watched the witch until he understood her.  
_

 _The way to Bonnie's mind was Klaus, and as unexpected as it was, Silas could make sense of the union. People sought kindred spirits, and those two were wonderfully matched. Power required Power to stay balanced. Solitude solicited a fellowship. Although, the pillar of their relationship was loyalty._

 _In her friendship and prior relationship, her friends never appreciated for her dedication nor did they acknowledge her for it. Bonnie's fall for Klaus, who understood the value of loyalty was unavoidable. From Silas' experience with Bonnie's ancestor, he knew how the Bennett women reacted to the recognition of their dedication. The Bennett's dedication was a grounding force in their relationship, and when acknowledged for it, they offered more. Qetsiyah offered him immortality, and Silas believed Bonnie possessed the inclination to produce a comparable demonstration of love for Klaus.  
_

 _When he discovered Bonnie's weakness, Silas' efforts to coerce her to his bidding were successful. An attack on the hybrid and a few promises of the worse fate for her lover if she resisted convinced Bonnie to surrender. Without a second thought, Bonnie relinquished the control of her mind to Silas. When he used Klaus' appearance, the Bennett witch was docile. Devotion was her weakness, and Bonnie's devotion to Klaus was unmatched.  
_

 _The same dedication to the hybrid was the reason why she resisted Silas. When she languished for Klaus and his touch, Bonnie will relentlessly challenge Silas for control on her mind, and she will emerge for a second or a minute. After the attack by the twelve witches, Silas' power had weakened. Bonnie escaped his control, and she stared at Klaus with a single thought in mind, how to protect him.  
_

… _._

…

…

…

 _"Bonnie?" Klaus calls for her with a voice made husky by sleep, and she does not reply._

 _From her mannerism and the emotions in her eyes, Klaus does not need an answer. He rolls on his back and drags Bonnie to him. Their bodies collide, and his warmth submerges her. Bonnie rests her head on Klaus' chest, and he allows a sigh of relief to leave his lips. With a heart made heavy by guilt, the hybrid intermittently stares at Bonnie's stomach. The flat and toned stomach no longer contained their child. Klaus wants to confess his deed, but he will defeat the purposes of his past actions.  
_

 _"How do you feel?" Klaus questions Bonnie while his hands expertly search for bruises, which could have appeared after her encounter with the twelve witches, who he forced to do his bidding.  
_

 _Aside from scratches left behind by the twigs on the forest ground, Bonnie does not carry the stigma of last night. Klaus doesn't dare to look at his wife, and he only touches Bonnie because he worries. Tonight more than ever, he is volatile and out of balance. The hybrid feels undeserving of Bonnie's love. On the tip of Klaus' tongue, an apology sits, but he has become a coward.  
_

 _"Like myself," Bonnie answers with a voice strained by exhaustion, and she fights a yawn._

 _Klaus knows Bonnie is afraid to sleep, and he tightly hugs her. A hug is the extent of what he can do to protect her. The hybrid feels weak and inadequate, and those are feeling, which he hates. Where Klaus avoids her look, Bonnie seeks his warm and comforting eyes. She frames his face and forces Klaus to look at her. The guilt, which blemishes the blue of his irises, is distinct. Bonnie is an expert in Klaus' emotional agitations, and she doesn't fail to recognize his desperation. Guilt always brings the blue of his eyes close to transparency.  
_

 _"It isn't your fault," Bonnie says with conviction, and she will not allow him to argue on who must be the recipient of the blame for her present predicament._

 _"When you don't know the reason for my guilt, I will advise you to be careful before granting me absolution. Will you always shield me from any blame? Tyler attack on Caroline was not my fault, and draining your precious doppelganger was not my fault." Klaus whispers with a tone, which barely expresses the strong fury, which boils under his tingling skin._

 _Klaus wants Bonnie to be angry, and he needs a punishment for his last night deeds. Accordingly, he reminds her of past sins, which she no longer hold against him. However, they previously infuriated her, and if the odds are favorable, they can still do. Bonnie knows the method to Klaus' madness, and so she ignores his statement about her friends. For those sins, he already earned her forgiveness.  
_

" _Hmmm... This particular situation with Silas is not your fault. If Silas roams the earth, it isn't your fault, and I'm sure I caused this. It is not your fault if I can't control my mind..." When his grip on her waist tightens, Bonnie stops speaking, and she watches him._

 _Klaus' short nails dig into the flesh of her flank until pearls of blood blemish Bonnie's smooth skin. The Bennett witch sighs, and she knows what Klaus will say next. Bonnie does not want to witness his auto-flagellation, and so she kisses him before he can utter a word.  
_

 _"You're not failing to protect me, and I know that you're trying your best." She whispers against his lips._

 _Klaus' fingers continue to dig deep in her flank, and Bonnie respectfully does not acknowledge the tears, which he wipes before she moves enough to see his face. Bonnie's word does not bring to Klaus the comfort, which she wishes them to have. They confirm what the hybrid dreads and reminds Klaus of his failures. He runs his hand on her stomach for a few minutes, and the comfort of their child's beating heart no longer exists. Klaus pulls on his necklace, and he removes her wedding ring.  
_

 _Bonnie looks at him afraid of what might follow, and he places the ring on her palm. Klaus constantly wears her ring, and it is peculiar. The ring is a reminder that she loves him with a frightening devotion. Bonnie does not need a reminder of Klaus' love, and his entire existence suffices. The ring is a token, which he needs to convince himself that miraculously Bonnie loves him. Intelligent, sensible, and beautiful Bonnie believed the hybrid to be worthy of her love.  
_

 _Although, he never felt deserving of such love. At the time, her love made him warry, and as it grew, Klaus became restless. Now, faced with the evidence that he failed her, Klaus has become desperate. He has failed Bonnie, and Klaus betrayed her. The weight on his shoulder is unbearable, and so Klaus no longer needs a reminder that she loves me. For the rest of her life, Bonnie may need a reminder that he loves her.  
_

… _._

… _._

…

…

 _She slides the ring on her finger, and the gold's coolness almost makes her uncomfortable. Aside from her wedding day, she has not worn her ring._ _Their relationship is a secret, and so Klaus needs a reassurance to silence his insecurities. The hybrid spent his human years as Esther's dirty secret, and Bonnie does not want him to believe that he is her dirty secret. Therefore, she wants him to carry her ring everywhere she can't. Bonnie wants it displayed on Klaus' neck, and so the world knows that someone unconditionally loves him. Now, Bonnie stares at the ring on her finger, and she wonders what he can't bring himself to share with her. Secrecy is the greatest stain on their relationship. What can hurt and break Klaus to the point, where he rejects her token of love._

 _"I believe your promises." Bonnie takes the ring off her finger, and it does not yet belong there.  
_

 _She opens Klaus' palm and places the ring on it. Bonnie's drapes his hand with hers, and she intertwines their fingers.  
_

 _"What promises?' Klaus no longer knows how many promises he made._

 _The last days were a succession of dishonored promises. Her words carry no accusation, and they reverberate as blame to Klaus._

 _"I want those beignets extra sweet. I want to stroll around Bourbon Street at your arm. I want to see you extremely jealous during Mardi gras when I become the center of every male's attention. I believe your promises because you never broke one that you made to me. It's not your fault, babe." Bonnie squeezes his hand.  
_

 _"Again, you're wrong. Again, you're naive. Worse, you're forgiving, but you don't know what I did. You don't know my faults, Bonnie." Klaus is angry with her for dismissing his guilt, and he is angry with himself for lacking the courage to confess._

 _"If you did it to protect me, how can I condemn you? You don't know how to break your promises." Bonnie reconsiders her approach, and she speaks with a softer tone because she picks on his volatile anger. The bond between the couple throbs and allows emotions to pour out._

 _"I don't tolerate pity, and I don't want to be your weakness." No words can subdue Klaus' consuming anger and guilt._

" _You aren't my weakness and Klaus..." When he violently snatches his hand from hers, Bonnie stops speaking to focus on him.  
_

 _Klaus stares at Bonnie with anger, and he won't tolerate lies to soothe his hurt ego._

 _"When he torments you in the most gruesome manners, you call my name in despair, but not because you seek my help. In the worse nights, you cry on whatever you believe to be my dead body, and you proceed to beg him for mercy. There is worse than those nights, and he always weaponizes my person against you. My name never leaves your lips some nights, and your tears are always haunting. I guess Silas wants me to know that he destroys you with my help." Klaus can no longer stand Bonnie's warmth, and he hardly feels deserving of her presence by her side.  
_

 _Consequently, he attempts to walk away from her. Bonnie can't allow him to distance himself from her, but she barely can stand. Her encounter with the twelve witches has left her physically exhausted. She feels empty as if a part of her is amiss, and she is right. Her child is no longer part of her, and she is incomplete.  
_

… _._

…

…

…

 _Bonnie can't properly walk, and so she stumbles until Klaus catches her. She holds on her husband's shoulders with desperation, and the Bennett witch repeats that he is not at fault for what Silas does to her mind.  
_

 _"I can't help my love for you. You keep your promises, and I keep mine. Loving you forever, right." Bonnie quietly says, and she draws a deep breath filled with his scent._

 _Bonnie admits what has become Klaus' fear. He draws her close to him, and he kisses her forehead. Bonnie looks exhausted, and Klaus can no longer control his emotions. He hides his face in her hair, and he allows the tears to pool in his eyes. The situation is dire, and his thoughts are unclear. However, he knows that he can no longer see her suffer for his sake._

 _"Drink..." He tears the skin of his wrist, and Klaus presents his bloody wrist to Bonnie. "You haven't recovered from those witches attack and..." He stops before he slips and tells her about the baby loss._

 _She blindly trusts him, and so Bonnie places her lips on his wrist. She drinks as much as she can while he intensely stares at her with an unreadable expression._

 _"It isn't your fault." She insists and wants him to understand that simple fact before he attempts something, which he may regret later to fulfill a stupid promise, which he made to protect her from everything._

 _"Your love for me is to blame," Klaus answers with a frightening nonchalance, and Bonnie's hesitation to pursue confirms his belief._

 _"Not the doppelganger, not the stupid individuals who you call friends, but I. I am the cause of your suffering." Klaus' mind ultimately digests the knowledge accumulated through the last days._

 _"Silas is the cause of my suffering." Bonnie vehemently counters, and she feels less weak, which means Silas will soon return._

 _Klaus looks at her as if he is aware of her thoughts, and the hybrid is more desperate. He can allow his wife to suffer another night. Klaus knows their bond is stronger with his blood in her system, and he can experience Bonnie's anguish. The fear is so putrid and oppressing. She puts on a brave face, but the bond betrays her. Bonnie Mikealson Bennett is too mighty to suffer such corrupt emotions._

 _"With my help and because you love me," Klaus questions her, and Bonnie senses that her answer may lead to unexpected outcomes._

 _Consequently, she attempts to deflect. Bonnie places her hands around his face, and Bonnie drags Klaus' face down until she can kiss him. He does not oppose her, and the hybrid pours excessive passion in the kiss. Bonnie is almost suspicious, but the softness of his lips distracts her._

 _His tongue is lazy and explores every inch of her mouth. Klaus' hands run along her curves as if he is trying to engrave their shapes to his mind. The passion in the kiss is consuming, and Bonnie's skin tingles. The strokes of his tongue are reverent, but there is a desperate eagerness in the way, which he refuses to allow her to breathe. He wants her taste to cling on his palates. In the way, which his fingers dig in her small back and crisp her baby doll, the hybrid's touch tells a tale of desperation. When she breaks their kiss after fighting to pry her lips away from his so she can breathe, Bonnie faces golden pupils, and the tears pool in her eyes. Bonnie's heart speeds up, and she steps back.  
_

 _"I won't forgive you." She weakly threatens him, and there is a moment of hesitation when Klaus' thumb stills on her cheek. "I won't forgive you." Bonnie insists, but she already knows that it is futile._

 _Her blind trust in Klaus will be her downfall, and she should always remember what their bond combined with his blood running in her system allows the hybrid to do. Klaus can't compel a witch, but with his blood in his system and the bond, he can force his will on her. He can't erase her memory, but Klaus can force Bonnie to do something about it._

 _"Klaus...Please." The tears start to fall, and Bonnie wants to crawl away from her husband._

 _Klaus keeps her in place, and the fight, which she puts, is pointless. She pushes him, but he is an unmovable force. Bonnie shoves him away from her until exhaustion, and she begs Klaus to retrieve his reason._

 _"I can't..." Klaus chokes on the rest of his sentence._

 _Bonnie attempts to use her magic against him. However, she fails because of his blood in her system. Tears are her only mean of defense, and she has her warnings.  
_

 _"I won't forgive you." She shouts with unadulterated anger, and he hesitates a second. "Babe...Please." She softens after a glance at him, but Klaus' determination returns.  
_

 _"For what it is worth, my actions are already beyond forgiveness. One more unredeemable act won't worsen my fate. I can't be complicit of what he does to you. You need a fighting chance." Klaus pries open the eyes, which Bonnie closed.  
_

 _Her tears wet his finger and mix with the pearls of Bonnie's blood, which dried under his nails. Klaus can't stand the shade of her eyes, but he has no choice but to face the impact of his actions on her soul._

 _"I love you..." He tells her with a quivering voice, and she attempts to shove him away from her._

 _"I won't forg..." Bonnie can't finish her sentence when Klaus starts to subdue her will._

 _"I need you..." He fails to pursue the sentence, and Klaus needs air._

 _Bonnie's tears continue to drench his finger, and he can't look in her eyes. "I need you to do... A spell for me...My little witch," Klaus demands with an empty voice, and the command is too weak to work.  
_

 _Bonnie almost breaks out of his compulsion, and she attempts to push Klaus' hand away from her face. The witch is frantic, but her husband's grip on her is ironclad._

 _"You need to do a spell for me, love." Klaus attempts again, but he lacks the necessary conviction to bend her will.  
_

 _"Please..." She whispers, and Klaus stops. "It's not your fault, but this, I won't forgive you." Bonnie successfully comes out of his control.  
_

 _Klaus wants to obey her plea. However, he can sense that Silas is resurfacing. Klaus takes a futile deep breath, and he stares into Bonnie's eyes until his irises burn. There will be no forgiveness, but he loves her beyond the need of having her return his affection. Klaus can live with her grudge and anger, but her pain will consume him._

 _"You're going to do a spell for me, and you will pour your soul into it, my love," Klaus says with as much conviction as his love for Bonnie can fuel._

 _Bonnie nods, and Klaus speeds out of the room. He frantically searches through grimoires until he finds his mother's one. He returns with Esther's grimoire. Between many spells, he finds the perfect one. Ultimately, Klaus is grateful that Bonnie begged him to teach her Old Norse because she wanted to understand the praises, which left his lips during their passionate trysts.  
_

 _Bonnie recites the words, and she ultimately stares at him with a closed expression. He compels her again to fight any thought, which may weaken the wall around the memories of them. The spell consumes her power and energy, and Bonnie falls in Klaus' arms. He lifts her body and brings her back to a bed, which she is no longer familiar._

 _"I'm sorry." He kisses her forehead, and Klaus sits at the feet of her bed until he can will his body to move._

 _When she stirs in the morning, Klaus ultimately finds the strength to exit her room._

* * *

Bonnie tries not to glance at Hope, or she does not want to make it apparent. She needs to satisfy her curiosity, and Bonnie wants to find a detail, which indicates her contribution to the making of Hope. Bonnie stares too hard, and so she misses the subtle details. She focuses on the obvious. Hope physically reflects Klaus.

Her blue eyes and her golden curls are a perfect imitation of Klaus' eyes and hair. Hope is her father's daughter, and where does Bonnie fit in the equation. The tribrid's pale skin and her dimples remind of Klaus, and Bonnie's heart sinks. The hybrid is obviously the father of her daughter. The conclusion is painful because Bonnie did not have the chance to be her daughter's mother. Klaus took away her child from her in multiple manners.

Klaus, when she doesn't stare at Hope, Bonnie thinks about Klaus. The Klaus of the letter or the Klaus, who stole her memories and her child, It does not matter. Conceivably, the question of which Klaus she thinks about matters. The Klaus of the letter is charming and enticing. Rationally, she believes he is the man, which she has lingering feelings for, and the Klaus who stole her memories is the one, which she wants to kill. She needs to compartmentalize him, or the way, which she presently feels, will never make sense. Hope is also a reminder that she passionately loved Klaus Mikealson, and the thought can't match Bonnie's past belief. Klaus' necklace hangs from Hope's neck, and Bonnie stares at the pendants. Something is missing to make the jewelry complete, and Bonnie remembers the necklace around another neck. She blinks to push the memory away, and she walks toward Hope.

"Forever I will love you, forever your protector," Bonnie says as she pulls the ring, which Hope previously left with her.

"What does it mean?" Hope asks, and she stops going through Bonnie's grimoire.

The tribrid is eager to start, but Bonnie is apprehensive. Bonnie's finger caresses the inscription on the ring. She bitterly smiles when she opens Hope's palm and places the ring in the middle.

"Promises we made to each other, and promises, which I believe he broke. I must have broken mine too." There is uncertainty clinging on Bonnie's words.

"It's your wedding ring," Hope says, and she wants to return the ring to Bonnie, but the witch stops her.

"Can I?" Bonnie points at the necklace around Hope's neck, and the tribrid remembers that she found it among the letters.

"Dad left it in a letter, and I think it's yours..." Hope hesitates to part with it, and the necklace feels like the only symbol, which she has from her father.

However, she places it in Bonnie's hand, and she wipes the tear before they can fall.

"Dad wore it every day. When I wear it, it feels as if he is not gone. The necklace smells like him, and it is part of him. But he wanted you to have it." Hope says the last part with envy, and Bonnie does not miss her tone.

"It is a token of love and a reminder of promises, which he broke in my case. However, he kept those promises for you. He loved and protected you. It is fair that you have it, and without the ring, the necklace is incomplete. Forever, he will love you, and forever your protector." Bonnie says with solemnity, and she returns the necklace to Hope's neck.

"Thank you and he forever loved you too. He wanted to protect you and the child. He tried..." Bonnie interrupts Hope before she can go in an endless defense of her father's actions.

"You should go rest, and tomorrow, we will start working on how to retrieve your father's soul. Voodoo is not my forte, and I will need the rest too." Bonnie says softly, and Hope understands that she may have crossed some lines.

She forgets her boundaries around Bonnie, and Hope wants to talk about her father for the first time since his death. Accordingly, she presumes that Bonnie may feel the same ease around her. Hope takes a deep breath, and she hugs Bonnie.

"Thank you for helping and for the necklace."

* * *

The past is heavy on Bonnie's shoulder, and it crushes her mind. Bonnie can't stay long around the reminder of what she lost. Although she is eager to know Hope, the pain is oppressive. Consequently, she tries to approach the situation cautiously. Bonnie wants everything at once, but it hurts to confront her past. Hope is a result of that intricate and forgotten past, and Bonnie's thoughts always drift to Klaus in her presence. Exhausted, Bonnie inhales, and she stands from the couch where she sat. She needs to leave the Mikealson's plantation.

"Thank you!" Marcel's voice startles Bonnie, and she quickly turns to face the vampire, who holds two tumblers filled with vintage scotch. "I thought we could all use a drink."

Marcel places the tumbler in Bonnie's hand, and Bonnie drains its content in a second. The vampire raises an eyebrow, but he politely doesn't comment.

"His favorite," Bonnie says without says without a thought, and she stares at the tumbler in her hand.

Her mind continues to conjure random details about Klaus, and she has to shake herself out of those thoughts. There is almost an itch in the back of her mind, and many memories threaten to spill out the dark crevices of her mind. The sensation is overwhelming.

"Did he tell you the story behind how it became his favorite?" Marcel questions and he is intrigued.

Someone else learned the stories, which Klaus only shared with his family. Although, Bonnie is family too many extents. She is Klaus' wife and surprisingly Hope's mother. The Bennett witch laughs at the thought of the anecdote, and it does not sound hollow. Her laugh is rich and different from any sound, which she previously emitted at Klaus' mention. She does not have a quivering voice, and Bonnie is not distressed.

"he gloated about it, and I had to beg for the less graphic version. I ultimately used a muting spell on him. With alcohol in his system, Nikki..." Bonnie hesitates, and she can't pursue her statement.

She feels confused at the sudden fondness which coats her words, and she blinks away the angry tears because she can't finish the statement. What about Klaus no Nikki when he is drunk? Her mind restrains the memory, and the anecdote should be on the tip of her tongue.

"When Klaus is drunk, he starts those never-ending monologues. His favorite subjects are the art of murder, Art, and sex." Marcel once again sees that distressed feeling, which follows a mention of Klaus, and so he decides to help Bonnie by sharing a piece of his memories.

" When he goes beyond his limits, he does not bother to choose between the three topics. " The witch is uncertain if she says those details to herself or if she wants to share with Marcel.

Bonnie feels so strange for knowing something so intimate about Klaus, and it strengthens the knowledge, which Bonnie wants to ignore due to her fear. She loved him enough to have many conversations.

"Elijah suffered through the self-important monologue. Once, we drunk so much, and Klaus thought it was a great idea to share how Mona Lisa herself had the sloppiest blowjobs. Never looked at the painting the same way, and I learned that it was wise to leave before Klaus' tongue loosened." Marcel shares with a smile, which Bonnie returns with a tight smile.

Marcel becomes self-conscious of his choice of anecdote, and the story may be the least appropriate to share with the man's wife.

"You're his wife," Marcel says, and Bonnie cocks an eyebrow. "It is hard to remember that you're his wife..." He doesn't know how to pursue, and the moment regains its awkwardness.

Bonnie draws another deep breath, and she takes the untouched tumbler in Marcel's hand.

"Considering that I can't remember that I was his wife, Klaus' sexual escapades are none of my concerns," Bonnie says, but the bitterness in her tone and the quickness with which she drains the tumbler tell another story.

Her logic has started to lose the war against her lingering feelings. Bonnie fights her most virulent passions with other spiteful emotions. Anger has repressed her jealousy, and it is the reason why she burned every letter where Caroline was mentioned. Although, she kept his confession of infidelity. Somehow, there is a feeling of trepidation with the thought to confront him.

"You may need the entire bottle," Marcel says without malice, and Bonnie rewards him with a genuine smile.

"I always wondered where Hope got her smile. The warmth of it when her eyes parallel her lips into the act. You have a beautiful smile." With his words, Marcel gives to Bonnie something valuable to hold on.

There is something of her in her daughter, and Bonnie remembers Hope's smile when she agreed to help.

"How did he really die?" Bonnie's change in topic shocks Marcel, and the witch crosses her arms to indicate her lack of patience.

Marcel hesitates to answer, and Bonnie's conditions echo in his mind. The Bennett witch is their last chance to save Klaus, and so the truth may harm their progress.

"As Hope told you, a white oak." The vampire answers, and Bonnie sighs.

"I'm tired of the lies, and the truth won't change my mind on helping you. I have no choice, but to help. I have walked Hope's path. She reminds me so much of me, and the stubbornness." Bonnie understands Hope's tenacity.

"I understand the guilt and the need to fix what might have gone wrong. If I don't help her, she won't stop. No one will be able to prevent the consequences. I'm not Klaus' biggest fan right now, and I might learn things that will kill the remaining feelings. However, the man who wrote those letters would never want his daughter endangering herself to save him. Hope can lie to me. However, I won't let Klaus, you, or anyone lie to me when Hope may be in danger. I will repeat my question. How did Klaus die?" Bonnie finishes, and Marcel did not miss the threat in her voice.

"A curse meant for Hope." Marcel wisely chooses to answer Bonnie with the truth.

Bonnie does not say anything, and she takes her grimoire from the table. She starts to walk away, and the vampire panics.

"Please, you have to help. You have a personal grudge with Klaus, but Hope needs her father. She lost many people. If you choose between Klaus and her, she won't forgive you. Klaus chose between Hope and you, and he lost you. Don't let it happen to you and Hope." Marcel pleads, and Bonnie stops to face him.

"I'm going to my place, and I need to pick some clothes. We need a powerful celestial event to create the other side and the prison world. We need members of the Gemini Coven. I heard you could find two Gemini witches in Mystic Falls. Conveniently, there is a comet shower this weekend in Mystic Falls. I will advise you to pack, and I'm going to tell Hope to do the same." Bonnie answers.

"We're going to Mystic Falls, "Hope says as she enters the room, and she only caught the end of the conversation.

"Tonight and I'm not so eager to visit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, and I'm back on working on this fic.**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries.**

 **Please, review.**

* * *

 **Chapter V: Hope ( part I)**

* * *

 _Droplets settle on the car glass. The humidity flattens his curls, and Bonnie can't disengage her eyes from Klaus' boyish grin. Droplets roll on his flushed skin, and the collar of his dress shirt is wet. The hem of her skirt has known better days, and the mud stains the white tulles of her wedding gown. Bonnie has gone overboard, but her magic is sparkling. She wanted to create a small drizzle. Now, they must deal with a pouring rain._

 _Klaus laughs while he steers Bonnie toward his car. His laugh is contagious, and Bonnie ceases to worry about her ruined gown. At least, they will have a happy wedding. Her small hands frame Klaus' face, and she voraciously kisses him. Bonnie wants to drink from his happiness. Klaus presses their bodies against his car. Their clothes cling on every inch of muscles. His fingers are strangely warm, or Bonnie is too aware of the cold gold band on his finger. The moment is surrealist. The rain is magical. Her laugh is genuine. Bonnie Bennett married Niklaus Mikealson in a small impromptu ceremony. She laughs between their kisses, and Bonnie prays for a happy marriage. Her hopes forced the sky to bow to her will, and so the rain is a reflection of her love for Klaus. The rain is abundant, warm, and alive._

 _"I adore you." When he pries his lips away from Bonnie's one, Klaus says._

 _Love is a sentiment, which he discovers to be beneath what he presently feels for his wife. Adoration is closer to his emotional state, and Klaus adores Bonnie. He is melodramatic in his display of adoration. Klaus often worships the ground, which Bonnie walks on. Today is no different from other days, and he again kisses her. Klaus is quite drunk in happiness. Carefully, he helps her into a vintage sports car. The water will ruin the mahogany leather of his seats, but Klaus does not care. The water plasters Bonnie's tulle veil with engraved lace pattern around her face, and the veil sticks to her skin. Klaus delicately frees her visage, and he kisses the inch of skin, which he saves from the wet cloth._

 _"You're beautiful." He whispers with a religious tone._

 _The words have the density of a truth, which strengthens itself every time he lays eyes on his wife. His wife, saying the word seems surrealist. She is Bonnie Bennett, and he is Klaus Mikealson. Luck is never on his side unless provoked, but with his fiery witch, Klaus became fortune's favourite. The reaction is instinctive at the thought of his newfound luck, and Klaus' hand grazes her stomach. The heartbeat grows, and there is a life in his wife's stomach. Klaus leans to kiss Bonnie's stomach, and he creates a trail of small kisses until her lips._

 _"I adore you." He repeats with a conviction, which consumes Bonnie non-existent doubts._

 _"Bold claim, Mr Mikealson." She teases him, and she pushes her hand through his wet curls._

 _The water droplets splatter around the car. Bonnie's gown is throughout ruined. She no longer cares for what the water can do to the French lace of her vintage Dior gown._

" _Bold claims, which I prove to be true every second that I spend in your presence. Is there a more romantic way to show adoration than eloping with you while I abandon all my duties?" Klaus says with feigned indignation, but there is hope in his voice._

 _She smiles at an innocence, which gradually casts lights to part of his soul. Bonnie's hand covers Klaus' hand, and their wedding rings graze each other. The cold golden rings continue to become warm due to prolonged contact with their skin. Her smile is genuine, but Bonnie does not share Klaus' enthusiasm. He starts the car, and the landscape starts to flash through the car's windows. Bonnie presses their joined hands to her mouth. Kisses may not suffice to express such affection. They are beyond something as benign as being in love with each. Bonnie and Klaus stand at the deep edges of devotion._

" _Married people don't elope," Bonnie says with a clear cutting laugh, and she is too pragmatic for happy fantasy._

 _Klaus' thumb runs over the dorsal part of Bonnie's hand. He enjoys the smoothness of her glistening skin. The water did not completely vanish, and so they fingers stick to each other. He looks at her with eyes filled by mocking disbelief of her pragmatism. Why must she be so pragmatic? Their love is a matter of utopia. A dream, which he refuses himself for a thousand years. Bonnie will benefit from using the optimistic lenses with which she looks at him for everything else._

 _"It defeats the purpose. Since this morning, I have been your wife. This trip is a bit more of a honeymoon." Bonnie often places limitations on her happiness, and today is no different from any other days._

 _She looks through the window, and trees continuously disappear. Her rain continues to fall. Klaus looks at her, and Bonnie smiles._

 _"Perhaps, we should never return." Klaus continues to run after a utopian dream, and Bonnie continues to dodge._

 _He knows his wife, and leaving is not an option. However, Klaus is happy enough to allow himself the heartache to dream. They cross the borders of Mystic Falls, and the welcoming signboard is behind them. She takes away her eyes from the window, and Bonnie focuses on Klaus._

 _"And if we never return, where are we going?" She decides to indulge him, and Bonnie wants to prolong their fairytale._

 _"New Orleans," Klaus says without a thought._

" _What happened to your usual need for grandeur?"_ _Bonnie mimics Klaus' posh accent._

 _Bonnie understands that her husband is an elitist. New Orleans does not cross her mind as a place, which Klaus will favour to elope. Klaus is a man, who will elope to a forgotten European village, and he will want to live in an old stone castle, where he can play ruler. Bonnie laughs at the thought of their life in the middle of European meadows, and she squeezes Klaus' hand. Another glance at Klaus and she amends her choice on where he might want to disappear. Exuberance, Klaus would want a small Greek island with shores where boat crashes._

 _"Cyprus will be perfect." He says with a dreamy smile._

 _They could live on an island full of history. A place where two great cultures merge. Bonnie nods, and Cyprus sounds more like him._

 _"Despite my elitist taste, my need for a home prevails. I want a physical home because I have found my symbolic one." Klaus offers with regained seriousness._

 _With their child coming, he has solidified the foundation of a home, which he never expected to find in Bonnie's arms. Klaus has not told Bonnie about the heartbeat, which has started to latch on hers. Many superstitions, he does not want to tell her for fear that they might lose the baby. Klaus is a man born in an old age, and some superstitions refuse to disappear. Although, modern medicine supports his claim. Three months to wait until a safe pregnancy, and Klaus does not want to add more weight on the cross, which Bonnie picked from Elena's shoulders._

 _" If you also desire grandeur, what can be greater than a supernatural kingdom? I want you to be where you belong. With witches or on a throne. You should decide. I want you to be happy, and I want to have a home with you. New Orleans is perfect for what we should desire."Klaus finishes, and his hand almost escapes Bonnie's grip to touch her stomach._

 _Klaus must have lost his subtlety with his growing excitement. The hybrid starts to have a telling habit to run his fingers along Bonnie's stomach._

 _"I have a home." Bonnie quietly says, and her fingers press into Klaus' palm._

 _Virginia slowly disappears behind, and there are more trees around the car. Eloping sounds like a wonderful idea. An old home left behind does not hold the same importance. Bonnie wants to indulge in the fantasy._

 _"Mystic Falls does not wholly befit you nor does it deserve you." Klaus counters while he continues to drive deeper into unknown woods. Mystic Falls starts to be far behind, and Bonnie is not as distraught as she will normally be by such knowledge. Happiness has its way with the mind. His happiness is contagious. Klaus boyish grin is enticing and charming._

 _"I wasn't talking about Mystic Falls." She does not have to explain herself further._

 _Klaus and Bonnie are equal, and their home will be the other. There shares the comfort of familiarity without the boredom of routine. They are unconventional, and it helps keep the other entertained and intrigued._

 _"Bold claim because in that regard, you follow where I go." Klaus rejoices, but his vacillating smile tells a different story._

 _The hybrid stays because Bonnie is unable to move. Klaus goes where Bonnie goes. Bonnie softly smiles, and she disentangles their joined fingers. Her forefinger plays with his wedding ring, and she sighs with contentment._

 _"When the time is right, I will follow you wherever you want to go. Until that moment, we can cross a few cities and indulge in your fantasy of eloping._ _" Bonnie is hopeful, and her smile is bright._

 _Therefore, Klaus is willing to indulge her. The car abruptly stops, and the rain turns into a drizzle. Their conversation has almost annihilated their excitement._

 _"Let stop here, I think we are far enough from that cursed town." Klaus opens his door, and he goes around to help Bonnie out._

 _In her soaked wedding gown, she difficultly moves. For the sake of traditions, Klaus lifts Bonnie from the ground. Her soft laughs swallow the morose atmosphere. She makes him happy, and that fact always terrifies Klaus._

 _"A werewolf and a witch in the woods. Those words sound like the beginning of a cautionary tale." Bonnie drawls while her arms circle Klaus' neck._

 _"And you fear that I might devour you." He teases her with an enticing smile, which becomes an intoxicating laugh._

 _Bonnie presses her lips to klaus' plump ones. Her breath is warm, and his skin is cool. He tastes rather sweet, and she will never get used to it. Although, years of bourbon and regrets add slight bitterness in the remaining taste of his mouth. Kissing Klaus is almost like biting in the centre of a chocolate fondant. A Sweetness, a richness, and a bitterness encased in one overwhelming taste._

 _" Oh, I hope you intend to devour me until fullness." Bonnie breaks their kiss before she can have enough of him." Perhaps, I must bewitch you." She has a mischievous smile, and her magic stings his skin._

 _The newlyweds move away from Klaus' car, and Klaus carries Bonnie to the porch of a wooden cabin. From the size of the cabin, Bonnie can tell the place is meant for intimacy. With his foot, Klaus pushes the door, and he carries Bonnie inside the room._

 _" My fiery witch entirely captures my mind," Klaus says while he puts her down._

 _Soon, he presses Bonnie against the wooden door, and his hands roam on her bare shoulder. Bonnie shivers, and being in a damped dress isn't the reason behind her shivering skin._

 _"So that devouring threat..." Klaus' lips interrupt Bonnie when he grazes them against her lips._

…

…

…

 _Intimacy is not a dividing subject in Klaus and Bonnie's life. Although, tonight has a different undertone. The lights are dimmed, and it is in stark contrast with their usual lovemaking. Their growing trust in each other allows the use of darkness to see the beauty, which bright lights may overshadow. Tonight, Klaus wants to focus on what is worth seeing._

 _The hue of the yellow dimmed lights singles out awe-striking details about Bonnie's beauty. From her within golden glow to the brightness of her pearly smile. Under the dimmed lights, Klaus notices what matters. She is a gorgeous vision, and he effortlessly falls into a needy state. His lips graze the curve of her neck._

 _"You're beautiful." His lips graze her cheek, and they settle in the crook of her neck, where he nibbles._

 _His hands learn a less brisk pace to discover more of a skin, which has his touch engraved into every inch of its glory. Her moans are small cries of agony for more of him. Klaus covers Bonnie's lips with his to drink those beautiful sounds. His tongue teases hers, though his strokes are playful._

 _Bonnie's fingers are at a faster pace compared to Niklaus'ones. Eager hands pull out buttons of his dressed shirt. The water, which never left the thread of Klaus' designer shirt runs on Bonnie's hand and forces the shirt to cling on his broad shoulder. Between quiet satisfied moans, there are loud frustrated cries. Laughs escape their lips. Eventually, Klaus' shirt joins the discarded clothes on the floor. Bonnie nails latch to his alabaster skin until sinuous path blemish Klaus' back._

 _"Better." Bonnie moans after another taste of Klaus'lips._

 _Her head spins, and there is complete excitement in a drunken state, which carries none of the consequences, which relate to abuse of alcohol. Although to Bonnie, Klaus tastes like intense absinthe. Klaus kisses may be as lethal as a forbidden drink. They ignite a fire, which he happily feeds until it consumes them both._

 _Klaus'lips rest against hers, and they exchange more breaths than tongue's strokes. Intoxication is always greater through inoculation. Therefore, he fills his rarely used lungs with her scent and the remaining taste of Bonnie in the hot breath, which escaped her lips. Bonnie's fingers draw his uneven freckles, and they timidly run to hide in his golden curls. Bonnie's lips brush his jaw and explore his lower lip. Her teeth sink in the plump pink flesh as they would sink in a juicy blood orange. Copper and iron add their acidic taste to the sweet mixture of flavours coating their lips. Klaus sucks his blood from her lips._

 _Eventually, his tongue seeks the entrance to her mouth because restraint is a long lasting punishment. The caress is languid, lazy, but bruising with needs. Familiarity with her taste does not take away the succulent umami of her overly soft lips. She never tastes like the first time when she kissed him, but she remains a delicacy, which makes Klaus feels favoured by the god for having the chance to indulge in the sugary taste of her. The languid pace is slowly overpowered by passion. Tongues chase after each other with vigour, and lungs start to burn._

 _Klaus's fingers run along a skin, which the perfections and imperfections are the most cherished memories of his long life. His hands cling on her waist with vicious possessiveness although Klaus' touch is careful and worshipping. His fingertips tease Bonnie's tingling skin with tamed caresses along the hem of her French lace thong._

 _His mouth continues to create chaos in her nerve system with every wet kiss along her collarbone. A single hand pine Bonnie's body and prevent her back from arching in search for more. With every minute of carefully monitored restraint, Bonnie starts to crave Klaus like a beautifully refined hard liquor._

 _With every touch, Bonnie's hand sinks deeper into his curly mane. Her caresses on his nape become hard tug with every exploration of his tongue around her aching breast. His hot mouth promises consuming pleasure to her nipples, but his tongue ardently draws many words against her breastbone. Her moans are louder, and her need for more is a sweet torture._

 _The pace of his hand is sensual while the dance of his tongue against her breast mound is suave. His mouth covers her laced clothed breast, and Klaus sucks Bonnie's harden nipple with dedication. He finally feels merciful, and Klaus thrusts his hand inside Bonnie panty. Her feminine juice coats his finger, and his growls counter the echoes of her heart. His thumb pressed against her sensitive clitoris. She falls in a bliss at the first caress of his thumb._

 _He watches her come undone and pushes a finger through her contacting walls. Fingers dig deeper into his back. Bonnie's magic sinks in Klaus' bloodstream, and it almost forces his heart to pulse. Klaus moans against Bonnie's breast. His teeth drag down the offending object, which her bra has become. He needs as much as she can offer, which is every inch of her being._

 _"Tonight, I want you." She whispers between panting breaths, and she brings his face to hers._

 _Her nose grazes his cheek. His sweat coats her skin. Bonnie eyes lock him in a state of trance. Her request almost becomes a divine command. She softly kisses his lips and runs her tongue along his canine. With a firm grip of his hair, she drags his mouth to the curve of her neck._

 _"Deeper..." She moans when his fangs threaten to blemish the smoothness of her neck._

 _Bonnie's hand reaches for Klaus' belt, and she frees him of his pants. Her hand caresses his hardening dick, and she lines him with her core. Klaus slowly thrusts in Bonnie's welcoming core. The thrust rhythm is uncontrolled until Klaus can reign on his bloodlust. Klaus thrust in Bonnie with craze, which she embraces. Bonnie pushes wet curls away from Niklaus' gorgeous face. She passionately kisses him until Klaus' stroking rhythm falters. Bonnie's legs tightly enclose Niklaus' hips, and she grinds to tease him. A soft suave chuckle slips from Klaus' lips. A shallow thrust and she bites his tongue to allow his blood to flow into her mouth. The contraction of Bonnie walls tells Klaus how close that she is to the deep end, and he carefully pushes her into another crushing wave of orgasm. Klaus finds his release, and he switches his position with Bonnie. He does not want to crush her when he allows the wave of his orgasm to crush every muscle in his body. She moves his curls away and kisses his forehead. Bonnie's arms surround his shoulder, and she is not sure that she wants to let go of Klaus._

 _"You blood bonded us." Klaus pants, and Bonnie grins into his shoulder._

 _"I will adore you for an eternity, and so I will rather make it official."_

* * *

It is easy to read her turmoil on her features. Deep asleep, her mechanisms of defences fail. Bonnie softly whispers Klaus' name. To the sensitive ears around her, his name echoes like a loud cry. Crowded in the backseat of Marcel's car, Bonnie can't properly move. Hope, who sits by her left side drags Bonnie's exhausted body down, and she carefully places Bonnie's head on her lap. Marcel stops looking through the rearview mirror. The car is too small to afford proper intimacy, but he can make himself small.

"Is she going to be okay?" She asks Marcel, and there is a timid hope in her voice.

Hope looks at Bonnie, who is relatively calm in her arm. A single smile has replaced the frown, which deformed her features minutes ago. The tribrid wants the witch to gain something out of this small adventure, which they started. Perhaps, Klaus can become more than a ghost memory, which clings to Bonnie's dream.

"After all of this? Or after your father's return?" Marcel forgoes diplomacy for a truthful conversation.

Everything in Hope seems to be a ricochet of Niklaus' trait. Although, the detail of her core being borrows from Bonnie's cardinal traits. Marcel only knows the witch from a distance, but it is a better lens to see characters.

"Both. Dad can fix this. Dad must fix her." Hope tightens her grip around Bonnie, and she almost hugs the Bennett witch.

She attempts to give her as much comfort as she can with the hope that it will help Bonnie withstand the assault of her mind. Hope's fingers disappear in Bonnie's hair, and she attempts to massage away the headache, which she has seen the Bennett witch experienced.

"You should tell her the truth." Marcel quietly says, and Hope chooses to take a deep breath.

Her eyes rest on the window and the passing trees. The shoulders of a liar are heavier than the head, which wears the crown. Unfortunately, the tribrid is a liar, and she chose to pick her father's crown. She pushes a hand in her pocket, and the feeling of crisping paper is comforting.

"I will tell her when this is over." Hope replies more for her guilty conscious, and she may have misunderstood Marcel.

Too many lies, and combined guilt. She is following a path, which her dad dug through the many years of martyrdom.

"What happens if the hollow return with Klaus?" Marcel questions and he again tackles a perverse truth.

Hope stares at Bonnie for a minute. If the hollow returns, the Bennett witch will be her first target. Hope pushes the loose tendrils away from Bonnie's face. Their whispers did not wake her.

"It won't happen," Hope says with unfaltering conviction or maybe the habit of telling believable lies.

"I appreciate your conviction, but this could be dangerous for Bonnie and you." He does not let her convince him, and Marcel made a promise to Klaus.

"Bonnie is the most powerful witch in the world, and if the hollow emerges with your father..." Marcel does not allow Hope's angry look to dissuade him, but she interrupts him.

"It is not happening. Nothing will happen to Bonnie." Hope quietly says, but her statement is revealing of a hidden admission.

"Hope?" Marcel knows how to read the line when every word underlines the message.

"We are bringing dad back." Hope ends the conversation.

* * *

"Bonnie, wake up!" Hope carefully lifts Bonnie, and she refuses Marcel's offer to do so with a small territorial growl.

Marcel laughs, and he kisses the crown of Hope's head. He closes the car door when Hope comes out of the car.

"Wake up, Bonnie," Marcel says although he avoids touching Bonnie.

Werewolves and their territorialism. Although, Hope is displaying protective behaviours because Bonnie's mental agony tainted the road trip. Watching Bonnie's soft sleeping expression turned into a haunting one after the assault of her memories affected the tribrid.

"Hmmm?" Bonnie's hoarse voice rises, and she attempts to blink her sleep away.

Klaus' smile disappears with the last blur of sleep. The woods around her are familiar. The dream has not faded, and the sweetness of him remains on her lips.

"Dad has a cabin around Mystic Falls, and we are going to take a break." Hope's voice breaks Bonnie out of her thoughts.

Bonnie finally notices that she is not on her feet, and like the first time, a Mikealson carries her to the door. The place is the cabin of their honeymoon, and Bonnie expects the memory to be painful. However, only warmth envelops her. Klaus' voice fills her ears, and he is going on about her decision to bond them. He is furious, and she laughs with no care for what he says.

I adore you, and it is forever. The memory finally becomes painful because those words have started to become less empty. With every memory, she learns to love him more. With each of Klaus' boyish grin, which she randomly remembers, her anger grows.

"We all need to sleep," Marcel says when he notices her distant gaze.

No one can see the domestic scenes, which fill every corner of the cabin. For an instant, Bonnie adores and detests Niklaus.

"Okay. Give me a minute." She absentmindedly says as she walks to the sofa and picks a pillow to hug.

"I will take the couch, and you both can take the room." Marcel says as he sits by Bonnie side, but he makes sure not to invade her space.

She smiles at him, and she lets go of the pillow.

"Strange, dad will build something so small." Hope says as she takes in her surroundings.

Bonnie laughs because Hope is very much her father's daughter, and it hurts less to admit it when parts of her love the man. Hope is more tangible than any memories, and it is a reassurance that she had something precious. There is disdain in the way Hope eyes the small space. Her daughter is a snob.

"If I can trust my memory, it is a love nest. Having space defeated the purpose." Bonnie no longer questions where the fondness comes from when she has memories of a life with Klaus.

" I could not leave Mystic falls for a proper honeymoon, and he wanted to elope. This cabin was his version of a compromise." Her grin is similar to the one, which she had seventeen years ago.

Hope's opinion on the cabin changes and she sits by Bonnie's free side. Marcel takes it as an appropriate moment to leave. Bonnie smiles at Marcel, and it is a grateful gesture toward his courtesy not intrudes in any chance, which the Bennett witch has to bond with Hope. Marcel kisses Hope's cheek, and he returns Bonnie's smile.

…

…

…

"Do you remember your life with Dad?" Hope asks with a poorly concealed eagerness.

Bonnie cocks a suspicious eyebrow, and she does not want to share those memories, which have started to become precious.

"Bits here and there. Feelings and frustrations. I remember him more than I remember us." Bonnie quietly says, and she drags her knees to her chest.

Hope appears disappointed, and Bonnie reaches out. She pushes a few wild curls to the side. She has a random thought to remind Hope to use a satin scarf. No one must have thought about it. It is a small thing, but it is a maternal thought.

"How was he?" She asks, and Bonnie has to abandon the safety of her mind.

"I think that I should be asking that question. You had sixteen years with him, and a few memories can't honestly compete with that." Her words have an edge to them, but the anger hits the wrong target.

Klaus should be by her side when she angrily questions each of his moves. Klaus, she is angry with him. Although, it is easier to look at Hope and to allow some of that anger to slip out of the crevices of her mind. The anger can no longer reside in her heart, and it must escape her growing love for the hybrid.

"I didn't spend many years around Dad. There was always a supernatural reason, a supernatural danger, or he was a prisoner to protect me. When I got him back, he was dying the next week. I don't know him like you do or Caroline. I don't remember him as happy as he is on those photographs with you." With Hope's words, Bonnie discovers that she shares a lot with her daughter.

Being loved by Niklaus Mikealson results in a certain yearning for his person. Shielded from every danger by him, but never truly in his orbit. He loves from afar or he suffocates.

"Okay..." Bonnie hesitantly answers, and she intimately knows that Hope has never shared that hurt with anyone else.

Kinship, which Bonnie knows to accept as a building ground for their relationship. She understands absentee father. Another detail, which makes her daughter who she is. Hope may be the spitting portrait of her father, but her life mimics Bonnie's one.

"I'm going to need my tea for that. You know headaches and all things, which come with Nikki." She gives in the need to bond with her daughter, and Hope tightly hugs her.

"Give me a minute," Hope says while she zooms out of the room.

….

…

…

Hope returns to the living room with a cup of tea in her hand, but Bonnie is no longer on the sofa. She sinks an hand in her pocket, and the guilt returns. She draws a deep breath. When everything is done, she will be forgiven.

"Bonnie?" She anxiously calls.

"Here," Bonnie shouts from the room, which they are supposed to share.

"So what do you want to know?" She asks when Hope enters the room, and she extends a silk scarf to the younger witch.

"For?" Hope sceptical questions while she stares at Bonnie's head.

The Bennett witch is wearing one, and her hair is no longer visible. Bonnie carefully takes the tea from Hope's hand.

" the texture of your hair is different. I don't want to vex your feminine pride but your curls are close to their dying stage. It will help with the dryness and protect your hair. " Bonnie says between sips of her tea, and Hope takes the satin scarf.

"Hmmm...I." When she fails to tie the scarf on her own, Hope shyly calls for Bonnie.

"Here, sit." The Bennett witch points at the bed.

She starts to put Hope's hair in a low bun, and she carefully ties the scarf around Hope's head.

"Twin..." Hope laughs with a childish excitement.

"Now, we can have a proper talk," Bonnie says as she sits by Hope's left side.

" How did you two meet?" Hope curiously asks.

The letters offer very little about the past, but their love is so intriguing. Hope almost expects an outer world encounter.

" He tried to kill me while he possessed my history teacher," Bonnie says, and she bites her tongue not to laugh while Hope attempts to digest the news.

"Not very romantic." Ultimately, Hope retrieves her tongue, and Bonnie freely laughs.

" You tell me, but your father says that it was an efficient way to flirt. Actually, the first year in our history is a succession of failed murder attempts from both side." She clarifies, which is a disservice to Hope's sanity.

Bonnie hides behind her cup of tea, but her giggles fill the room. She almost can picture the indentation in the fairytale, which her daughter pictured. Her laugh is contagious, and so Hope quickly joins her.

"So, how did you two fall in love?" She asks with frustration.

"Your father fell at first sight, and it took a year of arguably good behaviours from his side for me to fall in love with him. Although, I gave him a chance because he sent me an apology letter, which for unknown reason I didn't burn." The laughs cease to allow Hope to hear the fondness in Bonnie's voice.

"A letter?" Hope repeats, but she shouldn't be surprised.

"Wait..." Bonnie lies down, and her head dangles from the bed while she attempts to pull something out of the opening below the bed.

"I have a collection of those. You see your father was entitled. He felt entitled to my love, my affection, and my time. When I was eighteen years old, I was too dedicated to everyone but myself. These two dynamics were the making of conflicts. We fought on daily basis. With each fight came a letter. I will read his letter and find myself melting. Here. I knew it." Bonnie screams in victory as she drags the shoebox out.

Surprisingly, that memory didn't come with any sort of pain. She does not want to over analyse the situation.

"Can I?" Hope stares at the dusty box although her fingers start to graze the top.

"There is no better way to know Nikki. When he writes, he sheds all his protective layers. It is just his heart speaking." Bonnie replies, and she pushes the box toward Hope's feet.

Hope digs through the box, and she picks letter after letter. With each envelope, Bonnie remembers words, which warmed her heart. There are futile fights, which returns to her mind. There is overwhelming love. There is anger. Above all, there is an admission. She adored Niklaus Mikealson with reason. He earned her love, and she is angry with him for easily letting go of what he truly earned. She decides to look at Hope because she does not want to taint every memory with her anger.

"Oh, not that one, and not this one too." Bonnie picks the letter out of Hope's hand before she can read them.

A subtle blush settles on her cheeks. She looks at the box, and many more words return to Bonnie's mind.

"Okay, give me a minute to sort through the content. Some letters are a bit...hmm." Bonnie coughs out of embarrassment.

"Erotic and very sexual. " Hope supplies and Bonnie chokes.

"Hope?" She succeeds to say between coughs, but she masterfully glares at her daughter.

The laugh dies on Hope's lips, and she straightens her posture.

" I didn't finish to read it, and It was random. I might need therapy." Hope blurts, and her hand rests on the pocket, which contains the letter.

"That bad?" Bonnie questions with unhidden curiosity.

"Can we not, I mean no child deserve such inside in a parent life. It is good you were a passionate couple. I'm thankful because I..." Hope stops before she can say too much, and Bonnie laughs before her mind can be curious.

"Here? Let move on from the topic. You can read them while I take a shower." Bonnie takes out every explicit letter, and she leaves the bed.

"Do you still love him?" Hope's voice carries enough belief to make Bonnie uncomfortable.

"Love is beneath us. Adoration was more our thing." The answer is instinctual, and the words stolen from Klaus'lips.

However, she will rather correct Hope than answering her question. Vocalizing her emotions will only hurt Bonnie.

"Do you continue to adore him?" Hope does not intend to let go.

" I don't know...I'm angry, and I'm hurt. Somethings are unforgivable. Some lies are too harmful. I..."Bonnie stops to speak because she has no answer for the conundrum, which her sentiments for Niklaus are.

"He wanted to protect you. He wanted to protect your child. Sometimes sacrifices are unforgivable acts." Passionately, Hope tries to lay Klaus' motives.

Her finger sinks in her pocket, and she wants to give Bonnie the letter. However, only when everything is over.

"I don't expect you to understand how I feel nor do I want you to play your father's advocate." Bonnie forces herself to remain calm.

"I want dad and you to be happy. I want you to have each other again." Hope insists, and she is one to tackle conflict like her father.

Much like Klaus, Hope's emotional restraint is poor. For every emotion, there is a crescendo.

"Hope?" Bonnie attempts to distance herself from the emotions, which her daughter steers to the surface.

"He adored you all his life. He loved other women, but he only adored you. Sacrifice shouldn't be punished, and you adore him too." Hope's voice breaks, and Bonnie feels that she must miss the reason behind this passionate plea.

"Is there something wrong?" Bonnie asks, and she bends to look into Hope's eyes.

Hope shakes her head, and she slowly returns to a state of quiet anguish.

"Okay...I will be taking a shower." Bonnie gives up after a few minutes.

* * *

When the door closes on Bonnie, Hope drags the letter out of her pocket. Her eyes swell with tears, and she places aside a decaying Polaroid of Klaus holding a baby. She unfolds the letter, which she has read a thousand time. She knows the words as if they are a prayer, which she says at every instant. She is not only her father's daughter, but she possesses the bad habit to borrow his sins.

 _Darling,_

 _She is here, but you must have seen it happen from wherever you're._

 _Tonight is the happiest night of my life, and it is ironic because this week is the worst my life. I have no reason to write, but there is no grave in your memory. Nothing of you remains but her. I lost you again with the collapse of the other world. There is no hope to hold for a miraculous return._

 _She is here, and you no longer exist. She is here in my arms, but not for long. I have to part with our daughter. There is justice in this ungrateful earth. She is born tonight, and I named her Hope in the honour of what you meant for me. Might it be the last thing I did in your name? I have no time to expand. I have no reason to write this letter because you are dead, but I needed to talk to you one last time. I have shared with you more pain than joy. As a husband, I have come to agree that I was utterly incompetent. As an apology, I assure you I intend to be an exemplary father, and so I have to let her go with Rebekah. Hope is a name, which I believe you would have like._

 _Niklaus._

"Dad will fix this."

* * *

The knock is timid, but Bonnie's relationship with the Salvatore manor is problematic at the best. The irony, a place which brought torture in her life is now a haven for witches. She should have eloped, and the thought is strange. The manor door is not close, but Bonnie is not willing to walk inside a world, which she is thankful to have forgotten. She looks back to the car, where her daughter sits, and Bonnie accepts the sacrifice to make. She knocks more vigorously.

"Bonnie?" Caroline's voice breaks, and she stares at the petite witch, who has not aged a year past twenty-five.

The vampire tenses for a second, and words elude the grasp of Caroline's mind. Therefore, she stares with the hope that discomfort might prompt a reaction.

"Carebear, hi," Bonnie says with a smile, which solely exists in the honour of past memories and never forgotten fondness for the blonde vampire.

"You're back?" Bonnie's smile is the assurance, which Caroline needs.

She crushes Bonnie in a bruising hug, but it is comforting.

"I have been back for a minute," Bonnie replies while she reluctantly breaks the hug.

In Caroline's presence, Bonnie remembers that she missed her.

"And you?" The offence in questioning tone makes Bonnie smile, and there is comfort in familiarity.

People continue to expect her to be a certain way. Although, she can't blame Caroline. The Bonnie, which refused to elope will have called when she returned from Brazzaville.

"Not really a conversation, which I want to have on the porch, but she found me." Bonnie looks back, and Hope comes out of the car.

"Hope and Marcel?" Caroline's surprise mixes with her indignation.

"Part of the conversation."

 **Part one of the story is done and next chapter we're bringing back the dead. It is half-ready so the wait won't be that long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the reviews,**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries**

 **Please, review.**

* * *

 **Chapter VI: Hope (part 2)**

* * *

Bonnie speaks without shying away from Caroline's glare, and she reads the judgement behind Caroline's blue orbs. What Bonnie interprets as judgement may be a projection of her feelings about the circumstances. The discussion may be more complicated than Bonnie anticipates it to be. They have many things to share, and Bonnie's explanations will add to the confusion. Nothing is as simple as when Bonnie left Mystic Falls.

Bonnie looks behind her, and she meets a concert of impatient eyes. Bonnie's companions have grown impatient, and Hope manifests signs of frustration. Obviously, the tribrid wants Bonnie to progress to the actual conversation. The tension scatters in the air. The silence is intense and suffocates everyone in the room.

Bonnie draws a deep breath and returns her attention to Caroline, who stares at Hope with a questioning expression. From the exchange of glares between Caroline and Hope, Bonnie confirms her belief about the complicated relationship between her daughter and Caroline.

Bonnie moves around the boarding school's lobby, and her discomfort is evident to the other occupant of the room. The place is different from her memory, and traces of a difficult past in Mystic falls completely erased in the process. However, Bonnie still feels a bit awkward around these old walls.

Bonnie poorly disguises her anguish, and the supernatural powers are not necessary to notice it. Caroline frowns because she does not want to provoke such feelings of discomforts to Bonnie. Time may have pulled at the threads of their poorly knitted friendship, but Caroline and Bonnie were friends. Therefore, Caroline averts her stares, and she swallows her need to question Bonnie's presence in Mystic Falls.

Marcel and Hope move from their spots to stand by Bonnie's sides. Hope wraps her hand around Bonnie's one. The tribrid squeezes Bonnie's hand in an attempt to offer some comfort, and she straightens her posture to threaten Caroline. This is Hope's war, and she won't hesitate to fight Bonnie's battle.

"I'm fine…" Bonnie whispers, and Caroline's stare is unnerving.

When they fall from Bonnie's lips, the words sound right and true. Bonnie is all right, and the Salvatore boarding house pushes to the surface memories. Those are memories, which Bonnie wishes Klaus took away instead of their past.

"Good." Hope firmly says because she will accept nothing else from Bonnie, and she glares at Caroline.

"I think we might have to give you a minute, ladies," Marcel announces, and he leans toward Bonnie to whisper. "I can feel the tension in the room."

He glances at Hope, and he knows how she feels about Caroline. Hope stubbornly refuses to follow Marcel's lead. She stands her ground and stands closed to Bonnie. Bonnie sighs, and she looks at Hope with a fondness. For a moment, she has that very motherly moment where she can say this is her father's fault.

Years may have nibbled at their friendship, but Bonnie knows Caroline like the back of her hand. The conversation can't happen around Marcel and Hope, or the result will be in nothing good. Hope is crushing Bonnie's hand, and Bonnie senses Hope's fury.

" I need to talk to Caroline…Alone." Bonnie adds the last word for good measure because Hope refuses to follow Marcel's lead.

Hope holds on Bonnie's hand as if she is afraid to lose her if Bonnie believes what Caroline might say during their future conversation. She looks at Bonnie with a hopeless expression, and Bonnie needs to reassure her.

"I keep my promises. I promised to you that I would bring Nikki back, but I can't do it without convincing Caroline to help. Trust me." Bonnie says, and Hope reluctantly let go of Bonnie's hand because she trusts her.

Hope follows Marcel out of the room, and Bonnie faces Caroline.

"Hope likes you." The words carry Caroline's bitterness because she has tried everything to break the hostility between Hope and her.

...

...

...

"It is a bad idea. Klaus was clear about what he wanted." Caroline says after Bonnie's explanation, and her words obtain her a glare from Bonnie.

The patronizing tone, which Caroline uses and Bonnie's grudge drive away the chance of a rational conversation. Caroline is unwilling to listen to Bonnie because she is hurt by her friend's actions. To discover their genuine friendship faded into something unnamable is strange. Bonnie does not want to listen to Caroline because she is a victim of petty jealousy.

"You would know what Klaus wanted better than anyone, right." Bonnie's bitterness coats every word, and the green of her eyes disappears below an opaque veil of anger.

Below the layer of anger, a genuine hurt exists. To Bonnie, it feels like another betrayal from Klaus that he allowed Caroline to play a part in his daughter's life, but she was never offered the courtesy. Caroline was allowed to remain in his life, but she had her memories taken from her.

"What does that mean, Bonnie?" Caroline indignantly questions, and she does not miss the signs of anger, which Bonnie display.

If anyone must display anger, Caroline believes it should be her. She is the one, who Bonnie randomly cut out of her life. Caroline is the one, who is biting her tongue to avoid any misunderstanding between them. After so many years, her best friend is in her living room but not for genuine reasons. Bonnie is here out of sheer necessity. Bonnie has no right to be angry or hurt. She is a friend, who walked away from Caroline. However, Caroline does not say those words, but she makes sure her question conveys those emotions.

"Listen, this has very little to do with Klaus and everything with Hope." Bonnie disregards Caroline's previous statement, and she refuses to admit that her anger solemnly rests on how she feels about Klaus.

"Hope is simply refusing to grieve, and you're not helping by agreeing to go through her insane plan," Caroline says while she attempts to point out Bonnie's mistake.

"Do you remember what you did when your mother died?" Bonnie quietly says, and she stops Caroline's justification with a raised finger.

"You do remember. How ready you were to prevent her death or how you switched off your humanity instead of grieving." Bonnie finishes, and she politely avoids the details of that debacle.

"The situation is not the same. You know nothing, and I know Hope didn't tell you everything. Do you know anything about Inadu?" Caroline defensively replies to Bonnie accusation of hypocrisy.

"The Hollow. I heard of its legend. Marcel filled me in." Bonnie answers.

"It was after Hope, and so Klaus and Elijah sacrificed themselves to protect her. If they come back, the hollow may return with them." Caroline explains with the hope that it will suffice to deter Bonnie.

"Okay..." Bonnie answers with nonchalance because she has heard what Caroline said from Marcel's mouth.

In addition, she has consulted Philomene to know if she could only bring Klaus back, but the African witch was very clear on that specific matter. Any attempt to bring Klaus back meant to bring Elijah and Inadu back. The three souls were attached because they died while they were fused together.

"That is your reaction? Obviously, why would you care about Klaus' daughter? That is the daughter of your mortal enemy." Caroline furiously throws at Bonnie, and her words suffice to tear down Bonnie's patience with the situation.

"You know nothing Caroline, and so don't presume anything about me. I understand why Hope gets annoyed when you speak on behalf of her father. You don't know anything about Klaus. You were not the greatest love of his life. You're not Hope's mother. You're not the authority in this matter. You've never been so lonely that you're ready to take every risk to bring your loved one back." The words fall from her lips in a chaotic rhythm, and they carry her resentment toward lives, which her friends live because of her past constant sacrifice.

"Bonnie?" Caroline can't believe the words, which Bonnie sincerely believes to be true.

Years might have changed Bonnie. The woman, who stands in front of Caroline, does not regret hurting Caroline with her truths. Caroline stares at Bonnie, and the tears pool in the corner of her eyes. The moment is bittersweet because Caroline always hoped Bonnie will one day find her spine, but she never expected to be one of those, which she shuns. Therefore, she does not know how to react. Caroline is hurt, and she is apologetic. She is angry because this woman can't be her friend.

" look no one will stop Hope. We have two options. The first option, we help her and try to avoid a catastrophe. The second option, she does it on her own, and the damages are beyond our abilities." Bonnie proceeds as she takes note of Caroline's pain.

Her tone is less angry because she feels guilty for blaming Klaus' actions on Caroline. Bonnie does not want their friendship to disappear.

"I could have done without this conversation. If I didn't care for Hope, I wouldn't have to step a foot into Mystic Falls. The comet shower is tomorrow night, and we need your daughters to help. I'm here for that reason, and I don't want to argue about what Klaus would want because you think that you understand him better than anyone." Bonnie pursues, and she knows how her words affect Caroline.

"Here read this, and give me your answer once you're done." Bonnie shoves a few letters in Caroline's arms.

There is some degree of vindictiveness when she puts Klaus' confession about his infidelity with Caroline on top of the pile.

"Bonnie?" She calls for Bonnie with a voice, which carries a quiet hurt.

Caroline attempts to find the hint that they can glue the broken pieces between them. Bonnie hesitates to look back while her hand clings on the doorknob.

"We can talk about everything later, Carebear." Bonnie turns, and she forces a smile on her lips.

The smile is small and wavering. There is enough tension between both women. However, the smile is a genuine promise to try. Caroline rises from her seat, and she crushes Bonnie into a hug.

"Perhaps, you can stay here." Caroline latches on the little peace offering, which Bonnie extends.

"I have to consider new ways to bring Klaus back. I will be at the Mikaelson's mansion for now." Bonnie tempers Caroline's ardour, but she returns her friend's hug.

* * *

The silence strains their, and words hang loosely above their heads like overly ripe fruits. The fall is unavoidable. Frustrated, Hope closes Bonnie's grimoire, and she pushes her cup of tea away from her. She glances at Bonnie, who is oddly comfortable inside Klaus' leather desk chair, and she may not notice that she mimics Klaus' nonchalant posture. Hope sighs to attract Bonnie's attention, and the Bennett witch rolls her eyes at the prospect of another interruption.

"It won't work without the prison world." Hope whines, and she looks at Bonnie expectantly.

"Focus on your magic, Hope." She replies with taking away her eyes from the paragraph, which she was reading in Emily's grimoire.

Bonnie's hand blindly searches for the grimoire, which she heard Hope close. She opens it right at the page, which Hope previously read and impatiently taps her finger on it. Hope is nothing but stubborn, and so she closes it back.

"We need the twins." She firmly says, and she crosses her arm challenging Bonnie to refute her statement.

Bonnie abandons her grimoire for a second, and she looks at Hope. Must be her luck to miss on the cute years of childhood, but she has the chance to go through the rebellious childhood. Bonnie sighs, and she takes a sip of her calming draw.

"I will find another way." Bonnie quietly says, and she returns to her grimoire.

"The comet shower is tonight." Hope's voice starts to rise, and Bonnie blames her temper on Klaus.

"I know, Hope." Bonnie answers without diverting her eyes from her grimoire's page, and she moves onto the next spell.

"What do you want me to do?" Hope questions out of frustration, and she is on her feet.

"I know about the hollow." Bonnie starts, and she pauses to turn the page. She looks up, and Hope has the decency to be ashamed of her omission.

"I need you to read that spell. You need to master it, or there is no point for this." Bonnie continues to speak, and she uses her hand to emphasize her statement.

She waves her hand to represent the multiple grimoires laying open on the desk of Klaus' boudoir.

"I need you to focus on your magic, and I need you to build a shield around your mind. If you can't do it, I don't see a point in trying to bring Klaus back. Don't try to help me when I bring your father back. Focus on your shield." Bonnie finishes and she hopes the conversation ends there.

"You don't care if he does not come back. You're angry, and you want him to pay" Hope lashes out, and she is shouting at Bonnie.

"Watch your tone," Bonnie says with a cutting tone, and she closes her grimoire.

Hope flinches and she analyses her options. Although, Bonnie's glare advises her to act wisely. Hope sits down, and she draws a deep breath.

"Why can't you just forgive him? Why do you have to be angry?" Hope asks with a tone, which melts Bonnie's frustration with her.

"It sounds so easy when you say it. It isn't your life, which he has erased. It is not your love, which he has erased. It is your child, who he has decided to take away. He hasn't abandoned you. He did all of this to me. He abandoned me after he promised me forever. He abandoned me." Bonnie says as she furiously presses her thumbs against her tear ducts to keep them close.

"He hasn't abandoned you. He wanted to protect you. He loves you." Hope reaches for Bonnie's hand, and she holds it.

"I have the right to be angry. Love is not an automatic path to forgiveness. It hurts a lot more because I adore him. It hurts a lot more because I know how I am supposed to feel about it, but I have to relearn it." Bonnie continues to express her emotional turmoil, and her pain is palatable in the air.

"It hurts, and it is my right to be angry. I deserve to be angry. You know why you want Klaus back, you know why you love him, but I don't know any of those things. I have memories assaulting me. I have many feelings appearing out of thin air. I have the right to hold on my most stable emotion. I have the right to be angry." Bonnie finishes, and she pries her hand away from Hope's grip.

Discreetly, she wipes the recalcitrant tears. Bonnie opens her grimoire to put an end to the conversation. She can't do this with Hope. She is a constant reminder of what Klaus took.

"I understand..." Hope says to be helpful, and she shares some of Bonnie's anger.

"You don't understand. You will have your father back. Whom am I getting back? My husband? The man who violated my mind, and he forced me to erase my memory. Whom am I getting back? The man who wrote me a letter every single day. The father of my child. The man who I'm stupidly falling in love with again. It hurts." Bonnie says, and she does not want to sound so harsh.

She looks at Hope apologetically, and she sips her calming tea. Everything seems to work against Bonnie. Being in Mystic Falls makes everything worse, and her memories are more invasive.

"I can't just forgive him because you want me to or because he did it out of love. However, I want him back to, and I will bring him back." Bonnie finishes with conviction.

"Thank you." Hope whispers, and the door opens.

Marcel walks in, and he takes in the sight of Bonnie and Hope holding hands.

"Caroline is here," Marcel announces

* * *

The loud noises of Caroline's steps welcome Bonnie. The vampire is pacing back and forth in the living room of the Mikaelson's mansion.

"You lied to me." Caroline furiously says as Bonnie enters the room, and the witch does not know how to react.

"You allowed Klaus to use me to get closer to you." She continues her rant, and Bonnie has a sense of guilt, which she pushes down the recess of her mind.

"We will have this conversation another day." Bonnie interrupts the next cry of indignation falling from Caroline's lip.

"Why Klaus?" Caroline asks with a tone, which ignites Bonnie's desire to argue.

"Do you have the right to ask anyone that question when you fell more than once for his charms? Was he only good enough for you?" Bonnie spits with a quiet fury while she glares at Caroline.

Bonnie silently dares the vampire to say something inappropriate about the situation. Although, she has questioned herself on the reasons why she chose to date and proceed to marry Klaus.

"I didn't mean it that way." Caroline wisely chooses to correct herself.

"So in what way did you mean it? Let me guess. Only Elena and you were attractive enough to seduce vampires while I was good enough for Jeremy or Matt." Bonnie refuses to settle for that excuses. She says a truth, which has a chaotic effect on a deteriorating friendship.

"You're putting words in my mouth. You're you, Bonnie. Sanctimonious and loyal. I don't see you dating the man, who actively tried to kill your beloved Elena." Caroline counters because Bonnie shoulders the blame for her passivity and loyalty concerning Elena and the gang.

"But you could. You went to the ball with him. You had wild sex with him in the woods while your boyfriend was on the run," Bonnie's tongue coats everything with acidic venom.

" I should be the one angry, Bonnie. I was Klaus' pawn when he wanted your attention. Nothing was true between us. You may need to control your jealousy, but I didn't know that he was your boyfriend." Caroline works her way out of Bonnie's anger, and she didn't come to fight.

"My husband" Bonnie corrects Caroline

"The father of my child." She adds with the intent to erase Caroline's attempt to minimize her relationship with Klaus.

"What?" Caroline asks, and her anger deflates.

"A long story. Look, I need to know if you're willing to help. I know you want to learn more about Klaus and me. Me too, and I will tell you everything after tonight." Bonnie decides to compromise because Caroline will forever be Carebear.

"Lizzie and Josie are not in control of their magic, but they already agreed to help Hope. I will be here to make sure nothing happen to the girls." Caroline says, and she waits for Bonnie's reaction.

"I wouldn't think about endangering your daughters or mine," Bonnie says with a solemnity, which reassures Caroline.

"I will need a lot of wine for our conversation tonight," Caroline says as she takes a seat and processes Bonnie's words.

"And Caroline thank you for your help," Bonnie says, and she has a sincere smile on her lips. She starts to leave the room when Caroline speaks.

"You're still my best friend even if you don't feel the same." Caroline answers, and Bonnie walks back into the room to hug the vampire.

"Thank you."

* * *

The night has taken an amber colour to announce with fanfare that the stars were about to fall from their orbit and graze the surface of the earth. The wind is warm, but the night is no longer dark. There is an intimidating beauty in the shade, which the forest takes under the gentle caress of moonlight.

Bonnie's blood runs cold, and she can't stop to appreciate the beauty of the celestial event. All her muscles are tense in anticipation of magical exhaustion to come. With ancestral magic, she knows to take the hint. Tonight, she chooses to ignore her instinct. She looks distantly at the sky, and Bonnie sighs with regrets. She closes her eyes, and she prepares herself for what is to come. Hand filled with natural plants wax candles, Bonnie kneels and start strategically placing her candle until she can have a circle.

With each finger grazing the forest ground, Bonnie allows her magic to sink in the ground, and she embraces the soft caress of nature. The process is slow, but she has learned not to rush her magic. Everything is a delicate union, and it is threads of Bonnie's magic waving themselves into an impenetrable layer of energy. She draws a deep breath, and she closes the candles' circle with a spell.

Through her years away from Mystic Falls, Bonnie finally learned how to handle magic. Before the use of her magic was a constant duel, but she has learned to follow the pulse of her power. Now, her use of magic is a well-practised waltz with nature. The random nosebleeds and headaches no longer happen to her.

In a gloomy silence, Bonnie starts to work on the altar. Hope's eyes are on her, and her timid excitement nibs at the tension in the air. Bonnie relentlessly crushes herbs, and Hope is curious about how Bonnie easily extracts magic from anything. Her spells are soft songs, and for Hope, it is a rediscovery of voodoo. Act and ritual carefully executed, and Bonnie is a powerhouse in the centre of it all. She draws magic from Bonnie, and Hope is proud to have inherited her power from Bonnie. She understands why Bennett witches are the true servants of nature.

"Stand in the heart of the centre, Hope." Bonnie quietly requests, and she closes the pentacle, which she drew on the forest ground.

Another spell whispered softly, and flames start to swallow the pentacle. Leaves and dust turn to ashes. The smoke saturates the air, and Hope hardly sees through the smoke veil's opacity. The scent of ash clogs Hope's lungs, and she fills a bit dizzy.

"Can you hear me?" Bonnie questions from across of the burned pentacle.

Hope nods because the smoke burns her vocal cords, and so she can't speak. Bonnie continues to chant until the smoke evaporates into the sky. Hope feels light-headed, but she is able to stand. Bonnie frowns, and the effects are not as potent as they should be. Ancestral magic has rules.

The forest is a desecrated ground, and it influences the magical balance. Bonnie has learned a great deal about ancestral magic, and voodoo is a branch of it. She can handle small hiccups along the way. Bonnie takes the bowl with the herbs, which she carefully picked for their necromantic use.

Bonnie adds Elder's leaves. Her fingers delicately turn the wet leaves into a heavy paste. The juice runs along her slender fingers and fills the bowl. In Norse mythology, Elder trees guard the road to Hel (the dead kingdom), and the leaf can help in an attempt to call an ancestor. Bonnie hopes it will help her daughter when she attempts to reach Klaus and Elijah.

Bonnie carefully crushes Wormwood, and green juice drips on her forearm. She delicately places her elbow above the bowl, and the drops start to fall into the elder paste. The wormwood should help to summon Klaus and Elijah's spirits until they can manifest. Their souls are lost into a sort of limbo. More chants fall from her lips, and Bonnie poorly speaks Creole. Therefore, she prefers to stick to the Yoruba and Kikongo chants. Philomene took a long time teaching her those words, and words matter in magic.

There is a need to call for the blessed dead to allow a soul passage between worlds, and so Bonnie dips Cedar's leaves into the concoction. She throws Dittany of Crete into the mixture to aid with the manifestation of the spirits of the dead. Bonnie grinds everything together until there is no way to differentiate what herbs constitute the mixture. She closes her eyes and chants louder when she mixes Yew or the Death Tree's leaves, and so they will help with reincarnation. Ultimately, she grinds willow, which is the wood for the construction of fetishes, which could contain their souls. She cuts her hand, and the crimson fluid collects the remaining of her herbs along her finger until it ends in the centre of the bowl.

Bonnie stares at Hope, who has taken her position in the centre of a pentacle. Bonnie is about to recreate the door to the other side, and to her displeasure, Hope will need to be the anchor. Although, Hope will not go through the agonizing pain, which Bonnie suffered as the anchor. To avoid the pain and magical depletion for Hope, Klaus and Elijah will travel from the other side to a prison world. As those two worlds are magical, it is easier for Hope to be an anchor between both worlds.

"Drink it slowly, and wait for the trance." Bonnie places the bowl in Hope's hand, and the tribrid starts to drink the mixture without a fear.

Hope's bravery unsettles Bonnie, and it is a reminder of how she was herself stupidly brave and loyal. Fear creeps in Bonnie's heart, and her mind refuses to think that history might repeat itself. For a second, Bonnie wishes that her daughter never has to go through all the death, which she went through because she was eager to protect those who she considered being her family.

When Hope returns the bowl to her, Bonnie turns to face Josie and Lizzie. She extends her hand for each of them, and she allows them to syphon a bit of her magic. She does not want to allow Caroline's daughters to be vulnerable to the hollow.

"If any of you start to feel sick, you break the circle. If you start to bleed, you break the circle. This is going to take a lot of magic, and we have very little time to do everything." Bonnie warns the twins, and she intently looks at her daughter.

"We already did it once Aunt Bonnie," Josie says with confidence.

"I know but never with two spirits." Bonnie quietly explains to her Goddaughters.

"Hope..." Bonnie calls for her daughter, and the potion has started to affect the tribrid.

Sweat covers Hope's forehead and runs down her spice. Hope's blood boils while the potion starts to run deep into her veins. Her hands tremble, and white starts to swallow the blue of her irises.

"I will focus on the shield." She manages to answer before the magic overwhelms her.

….

…..

…

Bright yellow lights swallow the dark sky and the golden hue of starts ultimate the forest and the four witches. The stars fall like raindrops. Magic and energy saturate the air. Hope's eyes are now fully white, and she whispers her father and uncle's name with a small smile in the corner of her lips.

"it is time. " Bonnie shouts because the cold wind has replaced the warm air of a Virginian summer.

Hope stands still, and small tremors threaten to overthrow her body. From the tension in her muscles and the growing shift in her magical print, Bonnie knows that she has made contact with Klaus and Elijah souls.

" Now, Hope." Bonnie firmly says so Hope can start to chant the soul binding spell.

" it is time," Bonnie informs Josie and Lizzie.

"de sanguine rite memor servata remetior viam meam testatur. dum alii pontem mihi mundus sum mundo iter fugae. Nicolaus, et ait: Ego dans vobis iter ad mundum vivorum" Hope retrieves her voice although it is hard to resist the alluring voice of many spirits trying to use her as a return ticket to life.

The world blurs around her, and the golden lights of falling stars become blinding white. She feels a tug around her being. Faces appear and disappear, and she holds onto her father smile. The smile on his wedding pictures with her mother. She chants with more passion and conviction, and it strains her magic.

"Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Phasmatos filio, Phasmatos effurgarex perpetuum." Bonnie and the twins chant in synchronisation with Hope.

Each word falling from their mouth add a stone to the prison world, which they are building. The wind picks up and carries the dust around them. The witches continue to chant until their throats are aching. At the Last word and the last drop of Bennett blood falling on the ascendant, Bonnie knows the prison world has successfully been built. She looks up at Hope to see how her daughter is doing.

The pressure in her head increases, and she knows Klaus must be resisting her pull. Therefore, she uses all her magic to drag Klaus and Elijah souls. She is her mother's daughter. Untapped magical potential and the blood threaten to burst her nose capillaries. Hope holds on until Klaus' face appears in front of her, and he is unhappy. She knows what he is going to say, but she holds him before he can speak. Hope does the same with Elijah. With her touch, she transports them to the prison world. Exhausted by her magical prowess, Hope gasps for air, and she opens her eyes.

« Now. » Bonnie calls for Josie and Lizzie's attention.

"Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea" the three witches' voices rise to carry the Latin words

The comet shower is slowly ending. Hope looks around with eyes furiously looking for her father. Tears pool in the corner of her eyes because aside from the three other witches, there is no one else. The spell ends, and she can't see her father or her uncle. Hope is on the verge of tears, and she desperately looks at Bonnie. The last comet illuminates the sky, and it takes away the tribrid's hope. She sinks on her knee, and the tears start to fall.

"He is here." Bonnie lifts Hope's face, and the forest is once again dark.

Hope can't see through the opacity, and the same goes for Bonnie. Although, Bonnie has the advantage of having a palpitating heart, which threatens to leap out of her ribs cage in Klaus presence. As he walks out of the shadow, Bonnie's heartbeat matches his step. She does not want to look behind her and meet his eyes. Therefore, she stays in her kneeling position, and she wipes Hope's tears.

"Bonnie, thank you." Hope succeeds to say as she places a crisp letter in Bonnie's hand.

"What is it?" Bonnie asks as she stares at the letter in her hand.

"A letter from me to you. I did not know how to express how grateful I'm for your help. Dad was right, it is easier to write." The words quickly fall from Hope's lip, and she is on her feet before Bonnie can react.

"Dad" Bonnie hears Hope shouts as she starts to run when a disoriented Klaus finally stands in plain sight.

Hope sprints until she reaches her father, and she wraps him in a hug. Bonnie sits in the middle of the remaining pieces of the pentacle, and she can't move. Her fingers close around Hope's letter. She does not know what to do. Her emotions are over the place.

She watches father and daughter hug, and she is envious of each of them. She will love to hug Hope with such abandon but she has to reveal the truth. She needs to hug Klaus with all of her soul, but there is that anger, which she will rather express with violence. Above all, she would love to be part of that family moment because they are supposed to be her family. Bonnie can't take it, and so she rises in her feet to leave.

…

…

…

"Uncle Elijah" Hope says with a bright smile

"Hope, sweetheart," Elijah answers, and he stares at his niece with concern.

"How?" Klaus interrupts the emotional moment with a question feel with anger, and he stares at Hope with growing fear.

"She helped." Hope quietly says as she looks at a retreating Bonnie.

Both Klaus and Elijah follow her look, and Klaus' heart constrict. He unconsciously starts to take a step toward her.

"Bonnie?" He cries in despair, and his voice is hoarse.

Now, his worries shift from Hope to Bonnie. He should have resisted the magical pull. He does not want to relieve that hell of sixteen years ago. When Klaus attempts to move toward Bonnie, Hope holds him back.

"Tell her I'm sorry for not keeping the shield up." She says with a wavering smile, and Klaus' heart drops.

"What did you do?" He takes Hope's face between his hands, and he does not want to hear the answer to his question.

"I protected Bonnie. I knew I couldn't get you back without bringing back the hollow and she knew it too. I couldn't let her do it. She is the most powerful witch. I'm the second best option." Hope quietly says, and Klaus can finally see his daughter exhaustion.

"Bonnie…Bonnie." He shouts in despair while he hugs Hope with as much strength as he can.

Bonnie turns to face the hugging duo, and she holds the open letter. Tears fill her eyes, and her arm lies by her side while the crisp paper grazes her jeans.

…

…

…

 _Dear mother._

 _I assume your love for letter may have no longer be the same. I assure you this is the first and last one, which I intend to write. I don't possess Father's facility with words, and I will try to write a beautiful letter. One, which you will want to keep as a reminder of me. There are many things, which I wished that I had said. However, nothing can be as true as I telling you this words._

 _I understand your anger, mother. Father did not strip me of my memories. He did not erase my love for him, nor did he take away my child. However, snatched me from my mother's arm before I could know their warmth. I could have chosen a better way or better time to announce this fact. I'm Hope Mikealson, your daughter. My life gains a new perspective. The feeling of belonging and I know why I am who I am. I'm a witch like my mother, and I'm a hybrid like my dad. I know why I'm driven, and it is because I'm your daughter. I know why I'm talented because I'm your daughter. I know why my smile is dad's favourite thing._

 _I understand your anger because I feel it too, though I forgave father. I understand Father's despair. When I walked into your home, I was unsure of who you were. I knew you were the love of Father's life, and supposedly the woman who should have been my mother. For a minute, I preferred to believe that you were only Father's love. However, no one is immune to your charms, and it is logical to me that I fell for you._

 _To be your daughter would have been an honour, but I can't choose between father and you. Therefore, I chose you both. I understand Father because I had to do a sacrifice and protect my family. I'm sorry, and you are not to blame. We don't want to abandon you, but we are unable to lose you._

 _Although I found you late, you're my family. Sacrifice and unconditional love are what we learn from you. I'm sorry for the hurt and the lies, but I needed to have Dad back. I know you would do what dad did. I knew you intended to take the curse to protect me, and so I protected you from it. I'm sorry Mom... I'm sorry for not allowing you to do your duty, as a parent, but you're not dying to protect me. Father will never forgive me, and I would not forgive myself._

 _I love you._

 _Hope Mikealson Bennett._

"Hope?" Bonnie finally reacts while Klaus sinks in the ground, and he cradles Hope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the review.**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries**

 **Please review**

* * *

 **Chapter VII: What did you lose?**

* * *

 _Mannerism, Bonnie has learned all of Klaus' mannerisms. Klaus's rough movements possess grace. An astonishing elegance clings to his being. Those mannerisms are oddly ridiculous when transferred to Tyler. Bonnie doesn't understand how the gang has noticed the difference. Conceivably, they obtusely ignore the reality, and everyone wants to believe that the monster, who terrorised Elena, no longer exists._

 _Bonnie believes that if she didn't perform the spell, she could have noticed the difference of quirks between Tyler and Klaus. Tyler would never look at a burger with the disdain in Klaus' eyes. Tyler wouldn't neglect Caroline to sit closer to herm and so their fingers can touch. However, only Bonnie notices that Tyler's new quirks belong to Klaus._

" _So, are we all going to the campfire tonight?" Caroline asks with a bright smile on her red painted lips._

 _The summer heat has reached his paroxysm, and the festivities have started in Mystic Falls. In authentic Caroline's fashion, she tries to have everyone involved in the summer activities. Bonnie only aspires to avoid the group interactions. Between the chances that anyone could discover the switch and a front seat to Klaus in Tyler's body enamoured with Caroline, Bonnie doesn't envision an amazing summer._

 _Bonnie has spent a month in a state of lethargy. While they attempted to retrieve Klaus' body, she wasted too many days inside her room with Klaus. In a month, Bonnie perfected her knowledge of Klaus' characteristics. When their attempt to casual sex started to expand on the emotional domain, Bonnie started to become attached to Klaus' quirks. Those mannerisms lose their appeal on Tyler. Bonnie slowly understands that she misses Klaus. Klaus might inhabit Tyler's body, but she yearns Klaus._

 _Bonnie can't pine for Klaus, and their relationship casualness should prevail over any circumstance. Bonnie wanted to explore the borders between morality and depravity. With Klaus, Bonnie craved a taste of the haze, which influences her friends. She fancied a taste of the bad romance and the passionate sex. Bonnie coveted a minute in Elena's shoes. She idealized a day in Carolina's life._

 _Despite her best intentions, Bonnie allowed emotional involvement to affect her interpretation of their relationship. Bonnie expects Klaus to take advantage of Tyler's body. She must deal with the fall out of unrequited love._

" _You, guys can go. My dad should be back tomorrow, but I also need to practice my magic." Bonnie softly answers._

 _Bonnie has observed the spectacle of Klaus and Caroline. Bonnie would rather ward her heart against Klaus. Bonnie blocks Caroline's efforts to convince her to join the campfire. She offers a smile, which shines by its fakeness, as an answer._

" _Bonnie, you should come and meet some cute guys. You can't mourn your relationship with Jeremy forever" Caroline insists with serious concerns coating her voice._

 _Bonnie has overused her breakup with Jeremy as an excuse for every time she disappears to spend time with Klaus. Behind Caroline, Klaus rolls his eyes, and he knowingly stares at Bonnie. She averts her eyes, and she focuses on Caroline._

" _It is hard, but I'm working on it." Bonnie gives a poor excuse. "I want you to have fun."_

 _Klaus snorts, and Bonnie glares at him. Bonnie leaves before Caroline can successfully change her mind. Klaus watches her walk away, and he no longer possesses a reason to stay around such low crowd._

" _Tyler?" Caroline calls after Klaus._

…

…

…

 _.._

 _Her awareness of Klaus goes beyond his mannerism, and Bonne has become attuned to Klaus. His movements command her senses. When he walks into her childhood room as if he belongs to the place, she doesn't look up. Klaus astoundingly fits the place, and he doesn't stand between the pale purple on the wall and the set of teddies arranged on the bench by her bed. Klaus Mikaelson and his mannerisms fit in her world, and so she misses him._

" _What are you doing here?" Bonnie asks with a hint of resentment in the undertone of her quiet voice._

 _She doesn't desire to prolong the inevitable end. Bonnie rolls on the side, and she makes space for Klaus on her bed. Although, she provided Klaus with the field to grow in her heart. Now, Klaus has engrained himself in Bonnie. Klaus crawls on her bed with his usual feline grace, and the wrongfulness of the body's switch becomes blatant. Bonnie refrains from kissing him, and she moves away from Klaus. She should have established the distance prior to the intimacy, which developed between Klaus and her._

" _Futile questions are an affront to your brilliance, love," Klaus answers as he extends his hand to seize Bonnie and draws her body closer to his._

 _Klaus easily subdues Bonnie's resistance, and Klaus' flank presses Bonnie's face. Klaus' scent, the cotton of his Henley grazes her cheek. Bonnie exhaustively sighs, and she lifts her head to stare at him._

" _The time is perfect to end what is going on between us," Bonnie suggests with as much confidence as she can fake._

 _Klaus' answer is a jolly laugh. His fingers slip into her hair, and he glances at her with a quiet concentration. Klaus ultimately decides to ignore Bonnie's absurd statement._

" _Did you hear what I said?" Bonnie asks with frustration._

" _The acknowledgement of your deceits was never one of my prerogatives. When your dishonesty is glaring, I wisely elect to ignore your lies. I have no use for your excuses, and they continue to alleviate your conscience," Klaus explains._

 _Bonnie is frustrated, and she shoves him away from her. Klaus' body hits the wall and leaves a visible crack into it. She will continue to remember his presence in those four pale purple walls._

" _I said that we have to end this...whatever. You should be at the party with Caroline." Bonnie sighs, and she orders the door to open._

 _She issues a silent warning to Klaus. If he insists, she will throw him out. Klaus never backs down from a challenge. He rises from the floor with the dexterity, which doesn't belong to Tyler. Bonnie profoundly misses him, and she can't prevent the thought every time she notices a detail singular to his being._

" _Your poor ability to lie is appalling. Your friends regularly prefer to believe your lies because it is beneficial to them, and it may be the reason why you believe that you're a great liar." Klaus quietly says as he returns to the side of the bed from where Bonnie ejected him._

" _Don't insult me with the ridiculous belief that I spent so many months around you without taking the time to know you beyond the surface. You will come to that difficult conclusion on your own time. You don't have to say it until you are comfortable with admitting it. If you prefer to do so when I'm back to my body, I shall wait. I have an eternity." Klaus knowingly says, "However, if you need reassurance, I do love you. I satisfied my curiosity long before you satisfied yours. I assure you that I do not spend the night with casual partners, and I do not share a bed in a platonic manner with everyone." Klaus finishes, and Bonnie looks into his eyes in search for sincerity._

 _She presses her lips to his, and she has never kissed him in Tyler body. Kissing Klaus feels as it always feels, and Bonnie wonders how Caroline can't tell the difference. Bonnie doesn't want to cross more boundaries, and she pulls away before Klaus' hands start the exploration of her body. Although, Klaus is too possessive to allow himself to have sex with Bonnie while he is in another man body._

" _Say it again with less word," Bonnie demands._

" _I love you…" He repeats himself, and she doesn't verbally return the words._

 _However, it is the first thing that Bonnie tells Klaus when he returns to his body._

* * *

The silence is insufferable, and the noise of cracking leaves can't drown it. The wind whistles through the warm air. Magic saturates their surroundings. Klaus watches Bonnie go through spells one after another with the same result. After she so fervently recites the words, Hope remains the hollow's prey. Bonnie digs through the soil, and she roots her magic in it. Hope remains unresponsive to her spell.

Klaus clutches his daughter to his chest. The letter, which Hope wrote to Bonnie, lies by her feet. In tears, Bonnie looks up to Klaus to face a reflection of her despair. In the quiet exchange of their eyes, Bonnie finds the strength to continue.

Bonnie is on her knees, and she has become one with nature. She sinks her fingers in the ground. Dust infiltrates her nails and conducts magic through her. Endless chants fall from Bonnie's lips. With every word, she strives to stop the progression of the hollow. Bonnie's voice breaks, and her throat itches. She sinks deeper into the forest's ground. She is losing the battle. The hollow consumes every inch of magic, which it encounters. Everything will end if Hope regains consciousness, and the hollow will take over Hope.

Exhausted, Bonnie's knees can no longer endure her weight. She sinks deeper to the ground. Bonnie's voice is as crisped as the sound of the dry leaves cracking under the pressure of her body. Klaus reads desperation in the blemishing shade eyes. Bonnie brings her wrist to her mouth, and she tears it open.

He knows her so well, and sixteen years don't change that fact. She won't stop until exhaustion, but he has lived this once. Klaus knows what the solution to their problem is. Bonnie presses her hand to Hope's mouth, and she forces the blood down her daughter's throat. Klaus carefully lays Hope on the ground, and he rushes by Bonnie's side

"Don't… Don't…" Bonnie dodges Klaus' hand before he can grab her.

Bonnie knows Klaus, and it doesn't matter if it is from pieces of shattered memories. Bonnie can predict his intentions. She closes her eyes, and she pours all of her magic into saving her daughter. Klaus keeps her from falling, and she channels him. The words endlessly fall from her lips, and no spell accomplishes what it ought to. Bonnie abandons the Latin spells in favours of the Norse ones, and the result remains a failure.

Hope's body starts to carry the stigmas of the hollow's invasion. There is a subtle change in the colour of Hope's skin. Hope's magical core begins to blacken as the hollow expands. Bonnie desperately attempts to use Yoruba incantations to cast away a soul. As the seconds evaporate, the progression of hollow corners Bonnie. As a response to the impending doom, Bonnie attempts to save Hope by any mean. There is a slight hope of success when Hope's body starts to convulse. It won't last, and Bonnie knows it.

She feels the hollow expand and feed on the magic, which she uses to shield Hope. Bonnie's knees sink deeper in the forest ground, and the weight on her shoulder drags her down. She can't stop it, but she has stalled it. Bonnie has bought Hope sometimes.

"Take her inside, Elijah," Bonnie finally speaks as exhaustion drags her body to the ground.

Klaus catches her, and Bonnie flinches at the contact with his fingers. She doesn't know how to react to his touch. Klaus pulls her to him, and he opens his wrist to offer Bonnie his blood. He presses his lips to her temple, and she leans into his warmth. The hot wind makes Bonnie shiver. Klaus crushes her small frame into an ironclad embrace.

"No…" She sternly rejects his offer, and a single glance at him expresses her mistrust.

She isn't falling for the same trick twice. Bonnie tries to shove him away from her, and she is too exhausted to succeed. Her hands remain pressed to his chest, and she tucks her head above the hollow place where Klaus dead heart rest. The quietness of Klaus' heart soothes the rhythm of Bonnie's galloping heart. Klaus lifts her body up, and they follow Elijah.

* * *

Klaus stands by the wall, and Bonnie sits by Hope's bedside. Bonnie's fingers firmly hold on her daughter's hands. Klaus moves from the wall to the other corner of the room. He paces back and forth like a lion in captivity ready to unleash his fury on anyone having the misfortune to stand on his path. He partially avoids and gravitates around Bonnie at the same time.

To everyone in the room, the tension between Klaus and Bonnie is unmistakable. Elijah questioningly glances between Klaus and Bonnie. Marcel waits for the implosion. Caroline has many questions on the tip of her tongue, but she respectfully withholds her words. Klaus and Bonnie can't decide between physical proximity and distance. With each step that he takes, Klaus stands closer to Bonnie. Klaus ultimately comes to an abrupt stop, and he sits by Bonnie's right side.

"As long as she is asleep, the hollow can't fully take over," Bonnie's voice cuts through the heavy silence.

Bonnie doesn't look away from Hope, and she doesn't dare to look at Klaus. He doesn't share her uneasiness about the gravity, which taints their reunion. Klaus stares at Bonnie's profile, and he completely basks in her warmth.

"She will eventually awaken in few hours," Klaus reasonably intervenes.

"As long as I'm alive. She will be in that state," Bonnie replies after a long inhalation.

"Sleeping forever cannot be the most appealing prospect," Elijah points out a truth, which no one wants to hear.

Bonnie sighs, and she overlooks her discomfort with Klaus' constant staring. She brushes a few loose curls away from Hope's face. Her hand trembles as it moves around her daughter's visage. She is too young for such cruel fate.

Bonnie's desperation birthed her action. Bonnie never contemplated in her life to use one of Kai's spell, but nothing could stop the hollow's progression. She felt it consume Hope's soul bits by bits. Therefore, she reacted and trapped the hollow into Hope's body.

"For now, the hollow is trapped. We have time to find a solution." Bonnie explains, and she glances at Hope.

"There is no need to deny my fate or try to stand between death and me. The solution is not a mystery, love" Klaus assuredly speaks.

His words arouse Bonnie from her stupor. She finally looks at Klaus. He hasn't lost any of his mannerisms. Elegant with straight posture, he returns her glare. Bonnie is furious, and her visage is a vivid canvas of her fury. She is angry with him and herself. Her heart halts after a quick glance at Niklaus. Frustrated, she returns her focus on Hope.

"Do you think she went through all this length so you could sacrifice yourself again?" She indignantly questions Klaus.

Her eyes fall on him again, and they contain many emotions that Bonnie must express. From her fury against Klaus to her relief to feel his breath on her skin, the green of her irises reveals the emotions, which Bonnie's soul hosts.

"Bonnie, do not demean my intelligence with blatant hypocrisy." Klaus composedly responds.

Bonnie has similar thoughts. What other reason would have led her to link Hope's life with hers? Klaus glances at Bonnie ready to pick a telling detail in her mannerism. What she verbally conceals, her body has no reservations sharing.

The desperation expressed by Bonnie's hand tightly holding Hope's hand. Bonnie's fingers graze his leg and illustrate her loneliness, and they twitch with the need to take Klaus' hand. Her visage is a conservative expression of anguish. Klaus knows the meaning behind her mannerism. Now, there is no ambiguity to what he sees.

"I know you, and I…" He wants to point out Bonnie's hypocrisy, but she interrupts him.

"Don't…" She warns Klaus.

Tired of staring at her open twitching hand, Klaus slips his hand in hers. A short comfort descends between them. For a second, they are peaceful. The warmth, which circulates between their hands, relieves the pain that consumes their hearts. Their cease-fire lasts the time of two deep breaths, and Klaus abruptly destroys it.

"Bonnie," Klaus attempts to be diplomatic.

He] always pronounces her name with a certain reverence, and there is a trace of uncertainty woven around the baritone of his voice. Klaus looks at Bonnie, and he doesn't know how to tell her that she has to come to term with what the situation requires.

"Bonnie, you…" She interrupts him by abruptly standing and pulling her hand out of his hand.

"Don't say anything that I'm not willing to hear…Don't," Bonnie angrily forbids Klaus to speak. "I'm going to work something out." She leaves the room before Klaus and everyone can react.

The silence follows Bonnie's exit, and it enhances the sound of her steps to the already sensitive supernatural ears. Klaus' head sinks in his open palms, and he finally feels the exhaustion overtake his body. He looks at Hope, and he doesn't know what the other options are. Marcel and Caroline expectantly stare at Klaus while Elijah needs to understand the intensity of the exchange between Bonnie and Klaus.

"Anyone to explain what transpired." He courteously asks the other room's occupants.

Klaus doesn't answer, and he rises from his sitting position. He has finally processed Bonnie's departure.

"Bonnie is Klaus' wife," Caroline volunteers the information.

"And Hope's mother," Marcel adds the most shocking detail to the story.

"Niklaus?" Elijah turns toward his young sibling, and he demands a realistic answer.

"Klaus?" Elijah insists, but Klaus walks out of the room.

* * *

The dawn bathes the room in amber lights. Timid rays of sun dance on her visage. Time has perfect her gorgeous trait. The dust floats in the lights taking a similar orange shade. Lost in grimoires, Bonnie doesn't acknowledge Klaus' arrival in the old Mikaelson's library.

Bonnie sits on the floor with grimoires forming a small circle around her. Her mug of tea has become cold. Lines after lines, she doesn't seem to find a solution to their problem. Although she is too emotionally agitated to sleep, Bonnie's body experiences exhaustion. She puts a grimoire down, and she rubs her eyelids.

Klaus offers his bleeding wrist as he sits by her. Bonnie glances at his arm, and she shoves it away from her. Klaus sighs and he returns it to the initial position.

"Do not dare do this to us," Klaus quietly pleads with her.

Bonnie's silence drowns the echoes of Klaus' voice. He watches his wrist closes for the third time before he gives up. Klaus wipes the blood, which has dried along his forearm, and he picks one of the grimoires at Bonnie's feet.

"Talk to me, Bonnie," Klaus begs for her words to silence his anguish.

His fingers blindly look for her hand and explore the rough texture of the Turkish rug below them. His hand comes to an alt as it hovers over Bonnie's hand. Klaus doesn't know if he has to obey a familiar impulse or if he has to allow the distance between them to exist.

"What is there to say?" Bonnie whispers because she doesn't want to hear her thoughts loudly utter.

She removes her hand before Klaus can come to a decision. As an answer to her choice to maintain the distance, Klaus retracts his hand and he stands. He walks to a corner of the room where the shadow swallows the invading rays of the sun. He no longer knows what he hides from the sun or her.

"Any word would express your displeasure with me better than your silence does." Klaus confidently responds.

Displeasure, His choice of words infuriates Bonnie. Klaus' trivial approach of the situation is a stone thrown at her glass wall of restraint. She puts down the grimoire in her hand. Bonnie draws a deep breath. With a flip of her hand, she draws open the heavy black curtains. The bright light engulfs her, and it corners Klaus. The amber light dancing on her skin enhance the features of Bonnie's visage, and she wants him to face the physical expression of her pain with no chance to escape it.

"You're an egomaniac." She hesitantly airs her grievance, but her words lack the bite to hurt him as much as she is.

Bonnie has never resented Klaus for being an egomaniac, and it isn't the core of their issue. She doesn't feel brave enough to explore the topic. Even as each flitting ray of sun bares her truth through each of her expression. Her words can't vocalize a pain, which transcends every inch of her being.

"You're narcissistic… And you don't care how your actions affect anyone. You're the…" The words die in her throat as she glances at him.

Bonnie's fingers imprecisely wipe her tears. She doesn't want to cry. She doesn't want to express hurt. Bonnie wants her anger to consume every other emotion attached to Klaus. Here, Klaus stands in his corner of shadow, and she doesn't know if she has to reach him or push him further away. Bonnie is on the edge.

The sharp edge of Klaus' betrayal has cut Bonnie to deep, and she doesn't know if her words hold the same weight. She doesn't trust him enough to bare her scars to Klaus, and so Bonnie closes on herself. The rising sun casts her shadow on the floor. Her hair closes on her face like a curtain.

Her sobs are too quiet to echo in the room, but Klaus' ears don't miss them. The sound of her small breaths rises above the fragile nature of their forced quietness. Klaus doesn't speak because he continues to expect Bonnie to submerge him with her anger.

However, the strength of her pain has subdued her anger. Where shouts should have shaken the foundation of the library, small sobs barely echo on the walls. Anger, Klaus came prepared to withstand it, but tears and fragility easily vanquish him. Bonnie's small frame shakes at each small breath, which she struggles to take.

"What am I? Say it, love." Klaus encourages her while he crawls into her shadow to avoid the sun.

He uses her small frame as a shield, and he tucks himself between her and her shadow. Klaus is the closest he has ever been to Bonnie in seventeen years. However, the distance between them has only become real. His thumbs forcefully replace Bonnie's thumbs. Her tears drench the sleeves of his shirt.

"What am I supposed to say?" The raw emotions woven in her voice burn Klaus with more harshness than the rays of the sun, which bypass the shield that Bonnie's body has become. "What do expect to hear? What do you want me to say?" She needs guidance on what emotions are real.

Their love is a reality to him. For Bonnie, every emotion is a memory with vivid colours. Too beautiful to be true yet only reality can be so painful. Does she love him? Did he love her? For sixteen years, she wished that anyone simply loved her with a fraction of the intensity with which Klaus loved her. For sixteen years, she gave her all in hope to receive the love, which Bonnie forgot that she had. Words can't express such hurt. What could she say to give a life of its own to her pain?

"Unleash your wrath upon me," Klaus begs, and his hands frame her face.

He tilts her Bonnie's head so she can face him. Anger, he is searching for it. Klaus can tolerate anger. Klaus' faces agony and disillusionment. Glisten green orbs dulled by the venom of betrayal.

"It isn't worth it. I don't know if I believe my words. I don't know if I should trust what I feel. There is no time for this." Bonnie raises her head, and she removes his hand from her cheeks.

…

…

…

She swings her hand again to close the curtain. Her fingers determinedly wipe the stubborn tears, which have refused to match her resolve of restraint. Klaus rises on his knee now that he doesn't have to hide from the ray of sun. He continues to see her as clearly as in daylight. His knees graze her bare toes. Klaus leans toward Bonnie, and he rests his forehead against hers.

"Do not do this, Bonnie." He desperately pleads.

Klaus' hands cover Bonnie's hand. His fingers sneak between her, and he tightly holds on her hand.

"Do not do this to us…" He continues with his plea.

Bonnie finally hears him. The heart of the issue continues to be the same. Klaus' hands almost crush her hands. The physical pain feels distant.

"Us? What do we mean? There is a you and there is an I. Us, you destroy it." There are no shouts, and exuberance doesn't have its place in the gravity of her words.

In an already silent room, she whispers a truth, which Klaus made peace with when he shoved his blood down her throat. Bonnie draws away from Klaus. She stands to face him.

"What I'm doing to us that you didn't already do?" She furiously asks.

"There are no us because of you. I don't even know what we meant to each other because of you. You made a selfish decision because you couldn't stand the pain." She knows him like the back of his hands.

Klaus' cowardice has for façade nobility. He couldn't stand watching her go through the circle of agony. Klaus doesn't deny her accusation. He stayed on his knee when she rose because that is how one faces his executioner.

"You broke all your promises. I begged you not to do that." Bonnie shoves her thumbs in her eyelids to close her tear ducts

Although, her magic roars to express the emotions, which she attempts to repress. The little magic, which she hasn't burned in attempts to save Hope, spills out of her. Crackling magic saturates the air and clogs the lungs.

"You couldn't bear the pain. You're selfish. It was never about us. It was about what you could no longer endure. Don't tell me what I can't do to us." Her broken voice barely carries her words.

Bonnie attempts and fails to contain her magic. Every particle of it seems to seek Klaus. It suffocates him for a second, and in the next second, it soothes his ache.

"You abandoned me." She exhaustively finishes.

Her last words stir Klaus' anger. He wouldn't have accepted his punishment without argumentation if she fairly judged him. If she hadn't insulted his intention, Klaus would have agreed with her sanction.

"One thing never changes, your hypocrisy. Were you not ready to abandon me?" He indignantly questions, and he rises from his kneeling to tower over Bonnie.

"When I had to deal with the price of sacrifice, you didn't care. You intended to die for me. You would have died to protect Hope from Silas." Klaus highlights the hypocrisy fueling her anger.

Bonnie would have done everything he did to protect Hope. Klaus picks the grimoires, which lay by their feet. He reads aloud the spells on every open page. One after another, they might result in her death.

"You're so selfless. My fiery is the queen of martyrdom." He knowingly says as he picks another grimoire, "When you do the sacrifice, it is a noble act. When you prepare yourself to abandon me, it is for the greater good. You're the protector." Klaus throws the grimoire in his hand across the library, "I had to choose between losing you and losing hope. I chose to lose everything instead. I gave it all up to protect you and Hope. I didn't abandon you, and I would never dare to abandon you." He quietly reaches for Bonnie.

For a second, Klaus allows Bonnie to take comfort from his words. Abandonment is her greatest fear, and the thought that he might be complicit in worsening it infuriates Klaus. Suddenly, he doesn't want to hide in misery to soothe her.

"I had sixteen years of pain. I had sixteen years of regrets. I had sixteen years of anger. I had sixteen years of terror. What makes you the absolute victim?" Klaus allows his frustration to wield power over his words.

"I would have taken your sixteen years of pain. I would have taken your regrets, your anger, and the terror in exchange for my memories of you. You abandoned me with nothing to cling on while I felt empty. You left me wanting for more with an abstract idea of what I wanted. Do you know how vicious is to cling on the idea of an unconditional love when everyone surrounding me can't offer a fraction of it." Bonnie retorts.

She is no longer afraid to feel how she does. The anger, the love, and every emotion in the spectrum mingle, and Bonnie fiercely expresses them. Her memories resurface, and even the splitting headache can't be a deterrent.

"You made me a complicit victim to my abuses because I needed to fill the emptiness, which you left. I purposely clung to pitiful substitutes of love. Elena, Caroline, Damon, Jeremy, and Enzo each failed to emulate your love for me, and so I felt as if I need to do more for their love. I went above and beyond for them so I could get a crumb of the love, which you gave me. Sacrifices after sacrifices, I was still empty. All it took to quiet that need of love was Hope and thousands of letter by you." Bonnie passionately says.

She searches through the pocket of her jeans. Bonnie pulls out a wrinkled piece of paper. She whispers a spell, and the room bathes in dimed yellow lights.

" _Dear Bonnie Sheila M. Bennett. I have written thousands of letter to you, and never my pen faltered as it did today. Perhaps, it is because this is the last chance that I have to tell you how have felt about us and you_ …" Her tongue falters on every word.

As she progresses through the lines, her voice is hoarser than when she read the previous line. Quiet sobs swallow the words. Somewhere she stops for a breath, and Klaus wishes he could take a calming breath too.

"Where do I start or where do I end this? Words would not matter, and in the end, they would be meaningless to you. Although, I'm to blame for the decisions, which I made for both of us. I can't dwell too much on the past, and I have done it with the previous thousand letters." He whispers along with Bonnie as she reads his word to him.

She stands stoic and poised. Bathed in yellow lights, tears make her face glisten. Klaus wishes he never returned to life. She stops staring at the paper in her hand, and Bonnie looks into Klaus' eyes. The tears enhance the blue of his iris. The redness has consumed every inch of his sclera.

" _My love, my Bonnie, my little fiery witch. I have so much to say, and two sentences can summarize everything. I'm sorry, and I love you_ … I cry myself to sleep with those words on the tip of my tongue. I said them until I had no voice." She continues, and the words are engraved to her memory.

"Sadly, the second explains the first one. I have done things, which you will never remember, and I'm sorry for taking the knowledge of it away from you. Although, I took more than knowledge from you. I did so out of love. Seeing how life turned in the last sixteen years, I was wise to act as I did. Yet, I am deeply sorry, my love. I'm sorry for never being able to apologize and fix my wrongs. I'm sorry to leave this world without giving you the grand adieu that you deserve, and fortunately, you won't feel the loss of me. I took that away too." Klaus hasn't forgotten what he wrote minutes away from deaths.

There is thousands of letter, and he knows every single word that he laid on those pages. Apologies, Accusation, confession, and every thought dedicated to Bonnie are written in those letters.

"But I felt your loss. I drown an entire city with my tears. I held with every ounce of my magic to your soul. I couldn't let you go, and I couldn't lose you. The night you die, I mourned you. The night you died, I made the sky mourned you. My magic mourned you. You erased yourself from my memories, but what about everything else that clung to you. How do you erase yourself from my heart? How does my skin forget you? My magic revere to you, and so I felt it." She hopes Klaus as the answers to her question.

However, he remains silent. He stares at her and he wants to reach for her. Those words are slowly driving them apart. Klaus stands as stoic as Bonnie does. They face each other like to parallel pillars. The tears can't be held, and so they withhold words and emotions."

"Why do I write this when I don't intend to send it nor wishes that you would come across it?" He continues where she stopped to breathe.

"My love, I'm scared and tremble with fear as my death comes close. I never once thought that I will be a victim of the cruel human's faith in dying, and I have no choice but to walk straight to it with my head held high. However, I am scared like a child, who finally grasps what it means to be alive." He looks at Bonnie with the admission that he will never earn her forgiveness, and Klaus is afraid.

" _I'm disoriented, and I miss your comfort. Comfort, which I chose to deprive myself of. I lack your bravery, and death knocks at my door. I wish and pray for your kisses, but I will find consolation in memories of you, my little fiery witch_ … You say it better than I could ever. I find consolation in memories of you. Where was I supposed to find consolation? You took everything, Klaus." She virulently accuses him, but her voice is quiet.

 _I'm sorry, and I mean deeply sorry that you would never know the reason why. Much like this letter, a thousand others will continue to hold my secrets away from your eyes and ears. As for my love for you, I have no fear that hidden in your mind, the memory of it lies and will resurface._

 _My love has never subdued or changed through the years. It kept me alive and sane. Although, I pretended to forget with other women, and I even came close with a charming bartender. Yet, my thoughts are with you as life eludes every inch of my body. If you ever come across this letter by the volition of a cunning fate, I loved you until my dead heart learned to emulate a beat. You were the rhythm of my heart, and you're my last thought as I wait for death._

 _I'm sorry for us and the child. I'm sorry, but my love for you demanded that I protect you. As I continue to do with my last breath._

 _For all the lies, which held together the last sixteen years of my life, you were the constant truth. I love you._

Those words aren't uttered. They mentally repeat the words. They share look full of gravity. Klaus' words hung between Bonnie and him. She folds the letter and returns it to her pocket. She wipes the tears who haven't dry.

" _Yours, Niklaus Mikealson_ …Mine... mine. I'm the absolute victim because I lost everything you wouldn't dare to lose. I lost Hope and I lost you. As a result, I altered myself to compensate for my losses. I lost my child and I lost the love of life. What did you lose? What did you lose, Nikki? Sixteen years didn't change much in eternity. I adored you sixteen ago, and I continue to adore you. With shredded memories, I stupidly continue to love you. You were her father for sixteen years, and you will continue to be. What did you lose, Nikki? " Bonnie ultimately shouts.

The words are oppressive. There is a need to say more, but Bonnie has said enough. His silence is oppressive. What did he lose? Bonnie needs to know. Therefore, she repeats her question a dozen times. Each time, she shouts louder. She agonizes in the wait for an answer.

"What did you lose, Nikki?" Bonnie asks for the thirteenth time.

Klaus looks at her. With quiet serenity, and he remembers how he believed that she had godly traits. Tonight, she does look like a vengeful goddess. He answered her question sixteen years ago. Therefore, he wipes his tears. Finally, he allows himself to reach for her.

"I wouldn't share my agony with you. You might think that it is your place to make me feel better." Klaus whispers as he kisses her forehead.

She watches him walk away, and Bonnie is furious. He doesn't have the right to turn her into a villain. Klaus doesn't have the right to free her from the weight, which she has been carrying on her shoulder since she discovered the truth. He doesn't have the right to dig up her feeling for him.

"Here is a taste of my agony," Bonnie says as she waves her hand to draw the curtain holding the ray of the sun back.

If with words Klaus can't understand her pain, he will physically feel it. The sun vicariously latches on his skin. As she watches, the blisters start to form on Klaus' skin. As much as she looks like a goddess, Bonnie also shares their vindictive traits. When she suspected he has reached the point of agony, she closes the curtain with quiet words leaving her tongue.

"What did you lose in sixteen years?" Bonnie demands as she kneels by her husband's burning body.

Bonnie whispers a spell, and she cuts her wrists. Mindful of his wounds, she presses her wrist on Klaus' lip. Her blood nurses him back to life. She searches in one of her pockets, and she pulls a sunlight rings. Bonnie returns it to Klaus' ring finger. As she pushes the ring on his finger, a derisive smirk sits on Klaus' lip.

He rises on his feet, and he looks at Bonnie with a thought in a loop. The word doesn't leave the tip of his tongue. Instead, he chooses not to add on her pain. He will allow her to hold on her anger. He deserves never to receive her forgiveness. Klaus leaves the room without answering Bonnie's question, but he hears her repeat it with the same fervour.

"What did you lose, Nikki?" The question invades the crevices of his mind.

"I lost the only thing of value to me. I lost the love of my eternal life. I never healed from it. I masochistically watched fall in love with other men as a punishment. I made sacrifices with a consoling thought that you would have to do it instead. " He whispers to himself when he has put the adequate distance between them.

"I lost you, Bonnie."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews**

 **I don't own the vampire diaries**

 **Please,review**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII: Always and Forever**

* * *

 _Dimples dig through his pale cheeks, and Bonnie has never seen a genuine smile on Klaus' lips. Her fascinated gaze follow him around, and there is a slight suspicion underlying the green of her eyes._

 _"Love, I trust you have been on a date before," Klaus says after Bonnie spends a long minute silently staring at him._

 _Klaus expected their first date to be different, but Bonnie remains as tense as an unprepared soldier on his way to a battlefield is._

 _"I have been in a date with a maniacal vampire," Bonnie replies with venom as a matter of habit, "I'm sorry," She rushes the apology, and Bonnie's discomfort increases._

 _"Your bluntness is part of your charm, dove. There is no need to issue an apology. You haven't been on a date with a maniacal, and you flatter me by making the sacrosanct exception," Klaus replies, and he returns to his task with Bonnie's eyes following him around the room._

 _"I had no choice after your harassment," She attempts to be casual, but there is something about the night, which stresses Bonnie._

 _She pulls on the hem of the dress, which she carefully chose after five hours of endless shopping without Caroline. Her conscience makes a point to remind her how wrong a dinner with Klaus Mikaelson is. Bonnie draws a deep breath, and she glances at the door. Perhaps, she should leave, and the entire scene is ridiculous. Bonnie stares at Klaus, and he surpasses her expectations._

 _As Klaus dexterously moves around his luxurious kitchen, Bonnie must correct her view about the hybrid. He might possess skills beyond murder and torture. For their first date, she expected everything but cosiness. Klaus refills her wine glass, and he continues to cut his vegetable._

 _Although the silence is comfortable, Bonnie needs to break. A comfortable silence means that she is too familiar with him, and she does not want with Klaus. Tonight, she came out of curiosity and the need to resist who she is._

 _After what she heard, Bonnie does not aspire to be the Salvatore witch. The Salvatore used a coin to decide, and an anger bubbles in the pit of her stomach. Tonight, Bonnie wants to be self-serving. She wants to surrender to her desires, and Klaus happens to be whom Bonnie wants._

 _Although, Bonnie slowly loses her bravado. The kiss, which they exchanged on the porch of her home, has left Bonnie affected by his charm. As she watches Klaus cook, Bonnie starts to have a different perspective on their date._

 _Bonnie takes a big gulp of her wine, and she wrongly swallows the wine. Bonnie's coughing fit draws Klaus' attention to her, and for a minute, he abandons his task to tend to Bonnie. Klaus sits by Bonnie, and he helps her until she stops coughing._

 _"I should go," Bonnie abruptly stands, and she starts to search for her bag, which is across Klaus' body._

 _Bonnie hesitates on what to do, and she does not know if she should lean over Klaus. He picks her purse, and he takes in detail on the pouch. Klaus acknowledges Bonnie's effort, and he glances at the dress, which clothes her body._

" _Buyer's remorse, dove," Klaus drawls as he returns her purse," or fear to disobey the Salvatore," He knowingly twists the knife._

 _"I just think this is a mistake," Bonnie glances at the kitchen._

 _The cut vegetables are still on the wooden cutting board, and the tamarinds are soaking in water. She looks at the perfectly made dosa, which is the name if her memory serves her right. Everything overwhelms Bonnie, and she did not want an actual date._

" _What does 'this' entail?" Klaus plays dumb, and he noticed her discomfort as soon as he led her to his kitchen._

 _Klaus knows not to rush Bonnie, and he wants Bonnie to express her discomfort._

 _"I..." Bonnie starts to speak, but she needs to decide the appropriate words._

 _Klaus patiently crosses his arms, and his calm flusters Bonnie. She draws a deep breath, and the night is becoming a catastrophe. His quiet arrogant smirk annoys Bonnie._

 _"This is too much," She points at his uncooked vegetable, "and it is weird." Bonnie continues, and she stops to find more flaw to the night, "You're Niklaus Mikaelson, and I'm Bonnie Bennett."_

" _Thank you for that compelling argument. I had completely forgotten who I was courting and who I was." Klaus sarcastically says._

 _"Yes, I don't picture Klaus the murderous hybrid cooking Indian cuisine for me. I don't picture you cooking. I don't imagine you writing letters...I don't envision you in a domestic setting..." She finishes out of breath, and Klaus smirks turn into an amused smile._

 _Klaus frames her shoulders, and his hands dance along his arm. He allows Bonnie to breathe until her quiet panic disappears._

 _"To put on an equal foot, I intend to seduce you tonight. With such an aim, I found sophistication and intimacy to have the best result." He says as his voice becomes alluring, and his hands start a timid exploration of her curves._

 _"However, if you will prefer to jump ahead to the part where I satisfy your curiosity, I have no reservations." His hands return to her shoulder, and his thumb's tips graze the curve of her neck._

 _"I solely endeavoured to ease your nerves." Klaus' knuckles draw a path of sensual caresses from Bonnie's collarbone to her jaws, and he spreads his fingers to cup her face._

 _"How inconsiderate of me not to rip your dress off as soon as you crossed my door." He teases with an arrogance dancing in his darkening irises, and Bonnie draws a breath to cool the growing fire in her._

 _She shivers with apprehension as she always does when his lips brush hers. Bonnie's heart starts to gallop as it invariably does when Klaus steals a kiss from her, and after their first, he has put all his effort into that activity. Bonnie rises on her toes, and to preserve her precarious balance, she wraps her arm around Klaus' neck. Bonnie glances at Klaus' lip, and she closes the distance._

 _The kiss starts with familiarising strokes, and his lips softly pressed to hers. The red wine taste clings on his tongue, and Klaus savours the artificial strawberry and mint's taste of her lip-gloss transferring on his lips. Klaus' hands move from her cheeks to her nape, and his fingers tangle around the small coils. Bonnie deepens the kiss, and her lips conduct the bruising assault on his. The lip nibbling, the lower lip sucked in his lips, and fiery tongue strokes draw the path of the consuming passion, which overtakes their body every time they kiss. Klaus' hand slide along Bonnie's back, and he circles her waist to draw her closer. He returns her blazing passion with the virulence of his need for her. The air in Bonnie's lung stands as the only obstacle on the path of their passion, and she breaks their kiss to breathe._

 _"I get it, and I sound ridiculous," She whispers against Klaus' lips, and she gives him a peck to punctuate her statement._

 _"I wouldn't dare offend the lady," He says, and he graces her with a teasing smirk._

 _Bonnie removes her arm from around his neck, and Klaus releases her bruising hold on her waist._

 _"Okay, I might want the sophisticated dinner before you ruin the dress, which I carefully chose." Bonnie says with a timid smile._

 _How strange is that man of all perversions, Klaus Mikealson, renders her modest? Klaus extends his hand for Bonnie to take, and he helps her to the kitchen stool._

" _Great choice, by the way, it compliments your beauty." He glances at her outfit, and he places a kiss on her cheek._

… _.._

… _.._

… _.._

 _Now, Bonnie serenely watches Klaus' move around his kitchen. As hard as she wants to fight it, she formed an intimate bond with Klaus through his letters and the phone calls. Unmistakably, they do not want anything beyond casualness. She wants to be this Bonnie Bennett for as long as she can, and she has no idea what is Klaus' aim. Although, she refuses to think beyond what she needs from him. Bonnie needs like this one._

 _"So what are you making," She asks because the silence unburies Bonnie's profound doubt._

" _I believe that I said it," Klaus answers, and he cocks an eyebrow to mock Bonnie's distraction._

 _"I was planning my escape at the time," She unapologetically confesses, and her confession earns her a genuine smile._

 _She loves how deep his dimples are, and Bonnie forcefully erases that thought._

" _A south Indian dish, sambar and dosa," Klaus repeats himself, and he throws the oil inside the pots._

" _I wouldn't picture it as your choice to impress me," Bonnie shows some scepticism at Klaus' endeavour._

 _After spending a second stirring his onions, Klaus returns his focus on Bonnie. He pushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and he looks into her vibrant irises. For a second, he chooses to lose himself in the conflicted emotions of her soul mirrored in the agitated green sea. Klaus never held such an intense fascination for a witch, and he presumes it to fade after a taste of her._

" _I believe that it is safe to retire all the assumptions, which you have attached to my person, Bonnie." Her name rolls on his tongue, and Bonnie questions how risky is her venture._

 _"I need to hold on some, and so we can keep the casualness of this," She frankly replies, and Klaus' response is a challenging smirk, which she wipes with a quick kiss._

 _"Will it be such an indignity if you happen to fall for my sophisticated charm?" He asks with a tone, which flirts with the edge of offences._

 _"No," Bonnie answers without hesitation, and the word resonates like a truth, which hardly wavers._

 _Her thumbs draw his lower lip, and Klaus turns his head to kiss her palm. Bonnie removes her hand as if Klaus' tender caresses could burn, and they do consume the wall around her guarded heart. She exclusively fancies a taste of haunting passion, and Bonnie is no glutton._

 _"I wouldn't require hearing the but..." Klaus deliberately says, and the but engrains itself in Bonnie's mind," How good are you with spice," he changes the topics before she stews too long in her mind._

 _"I can hold my own," She unconvincingly answers, but with the food's aroma filling the kitchen, Bonnie is eager to taste Klaus' culinary prowess._

 _"I will assume mild," He reads past her white lie._

 _He returns to his pot, and Bonnie continues to stare at Klaus. As the minute passes, it is easier to associate him with who he is during intimate moments. Klaus is the man, who writes letters, which win her heart and defeat her reason._

 _"I will love to record this," She whispers, and he chooses to act as if he did not hear her because she never meant those words for his ears._

 _He presents the wooden spoon to her, and she blows on the stew until it cools down. Bonnie carefully presses her lips on the tip of the spoon, and she takes in the flavour. The gloating cry, which she expected to shout once she tasted his food, dies on her lips. The sambar is rich with a touch of sourness. The dhaal flavour not lost in the mixture of vegetable. She silently questions the origin of his culinary prowess._

 _"Still able to hold your own," Klaus teases, and he pulls away the spoon from Bonnie._

 _"Wait, can I try it again but an entire bowl?" Bonnie reaches back for the spoon, which Klaus moves higher, "look, I didn't believe you could cook, and even less Indian food. My deepest apology and how did you learn," She inquires with sincere curiosity, and she loves to peel Klaus' layer._

 _Sometimes, his humanity, which she discovers, frightens Bonnie. Some other times, how banally human Klaus can be, reassures her. If sympathy remains in Klaus, there is hope for her. The supernatural will not consume her being._

 _"Business endeavour led me to Chennai during colonial time, and killing can become boring," Klaus says, and with a statement, he reminds Bonnie of other less human layers. "You do not live a millennium without picking a hobby," He finishes his explanation, and he turns off the stove._

 _"Cooking doesn't sound much like you," Bonnie sceptically points out._

" _Again very poor assumption," Klaus counters, and Bonnie blushes._

 _"Snobbish guarded universe with fierce competition, everything about the culinary world echoes with the deepest recess of my dead heart." Klaus further strengthens his argument, and Bonnie cannot argue with the facts._

" _My bad, I was picturing more the baking when I'm stress type," Bonnie rectifies their misunderstanding, and Klaus chuckles at the ludicrous belief._

 _"When stressed, I decimate innocent and burns city to the ground," He informs Bonnie, and she rolls her eyes._

" _One correct assumption," She says with false enthusiasm, "I do bake when I'm stressed." She offers a glimpse into her intimacy._

 _"I assume that you must have mastered that hobby since I came to town," Klaus says, and with genuine interest, he wants to hear Bonnie Bennett tell him about something trivial, which she enjoys to do._

 _"No, I haven't baked since the Salvatore came to town..." It only clicks to Bonnie's mind as she answers to Klaus "I miss it," The words fall from her lips, and her hollow sadness amplifies them._

 _"We should rectify that I didn't plan a dessert." Klaus has the compulsion to vanquish her sadness._

 _Bonnie stares at him as if she only notice the sign of lunacy. He cares very little for her curious yet concern glance as he moves around his kitchen. Klaus grabs Bonnie's hand, and he drags her behind the Kitchen counter._

 _"My dress around flour and eggs is a recipe for disaster," Bonnie tries to excuse herself, thought her heart excitedly pumps warm blood through her bloodstream._

 _"I assure you that when I rip it, the stain of the fabric will matter little." Klaus dismisses her excuses, and she has never seen him so excited with a trivial detail._

 _She hardly dares to believe it, but Bonnie's mind easily concludes. Bonnie's throat tightens, and she fights the tears back. She looks at him and her discomfort with the night returns with violence. However, the reason for her uneasiness is different. Bonnie no longer knows to react to anyone who genuinely cares to make her happy. There is a temptation to ask Klaus what he wants in exchange for caring. A spell, an enemy to destroy, and she knows how ridiculous it will sound._

 _"Okay, what do you want?" She hesitates, and her question has no clear meaning._

" _I have a sweet tooth, and I have a delicate palate," Klaus replies without a thought, and Bonnie wipes a tear before he sees it fall. "Nothing meant for peasant will satisfy me," Klaus continues to make suggestions about the dessert, which Bonnie should bake._

 _After half an hour melting the Swiss dark chocolate, which Klaus had conveniently in a large amount, Bonnie feels Klaus' eyes follow each of her moves. Her skin tingles under his unadulterated leer. Everything feels too domestic as she adds flour and egg to her melted chocolate._

" _This is unmistakably wrong," She cannot help but voice her scepticism._

 _Their first date has nothing of the consuming desire, which she came to solicit in his arm. However, Bonnie would not trade this strange night with those nights of passions, which Elena and Caroline live._

" _The culmination of an epistolary affair with a witch eager to lose herself to her darkest needs. Doesn't sound so wrong?" Klaus says as he crowds Bonnie's space, and he rests his chin in the crook of her neck._

 _"Trying to bake, Nikki." She dodges a kiss, and with a statement, she gives in her need to build an intimate bond with Klaus Mikaelson._

 _Hell must have frozen, and if it did not, Klaus did. She cannot see the glances, which he steals of her profile, and she misses the determination in his eyes. Klaus wants more nights like this one, and he does not want his fascination for the Bennett witch to disappear._

 _"I might have changed my mind about your dress," He carefully turns her body until Bonnie faces him, and he leans to kiss Bonnie._

 _She draws a deep breath, and Bonnie faces the torrential pouring of Klaus' emotion in his eyes. The blue of irises transition to paleness to allow a glimpse of his soul, and what Bonnie sees roots her attachment to Klaus._

 _"I..." She hesitates, but she has made her decision._

 _Bonnie does not only want the consuming passion. The stolen kisses, which make her heart gallop, are amazing, but they are not as fulfilling as hearing his laugh. Nothing could be as genuine as the desire, which she has to pock his dimples when he grins. She wants the man, who wrote those letters. She wants the letter, and she wants the consuming passion._

 _Bonnie wants all the facet of Niklaus Mikealson. If he burns towns to the ground or cooks as a hobby, she cares little for it. Bonnie knows how wrong it is, and she does not care. Her magic hums in answer to Klaus. Her blood pulsates as a call to him. Although, she hesitates because no man has touched her in such an intimate manner. She has fooled around with Jeremy, but she never wanted the intimacy. She wanted the carnality. Tonight, she cannot tell, what she wants more from Klaus. Although, she knows that he will aim to make her happy._

 _"I will be gentle." He assures her, and the soft kiss, which he chose to adorn her forehead, supports his claim._

 _Klaus delicately kisses Bonnie. His caresses are sensual, and Bonnie welcomes them. Bonnie's dress slides to the floor. The red fabric piles at her feet, and Bonnie resembles a nymph standing in a sea foam, which blood of desperate lovers that he spilt in a jealous fit, taints._

 _Klaus kisses Bonnie with the devotion of a heathen, who unearthed religion from the crevices of a saved soul. He controls his impulse to offer Bonnie an enjoyable first time. Klaus lifts Bonnie, and she wraps her leg around his narrow waist._

 _He delicately places Bonnie on his California king bed. She looks gorgeous within the navy blue silk sheet. Klaus undoes the button of his shirt, and he drags his pants down to reveal his naked body. Through the night, he holds on his promise to be gentle until Bonnie demands more of him._

* * *

When she hears nearing steps, Bonnie looks back to the room where she left Klaus. Bonnie carries hope, which she must ignore. She looks back with the wish to see Klaus. Bonnie needs an answer to her question. What did he lose? Bonnie wants Klaus to produce the solution, which ends their misery. She wants Klaus to say the magic words to rebuild their relationship.

Bonnie enters her room, and she throws her exhausted body on the bed. Last night, Hope laid on the other side of the bed. She begged to hear anecdotes on her parents' relationship. Now, Bonnie understands the origin of Hope's curiosity. Bonnie draws her knees to her chest, and her head sinks until her chin touches her knees.

The first tear purges her soul of the unbearable pain, and the tears that follow are the torrential pouring of emotions, which she restrained too long. A knock at her door drowns the sound of Bonnie's quiet sobs. Bonnie wipes her tears, and she rushes to the door with the hope that Klaus stands on the other side.

"Caroline," Bonnie fails to hide her disappointment, and her facial expression compliments her apathetic tone.

Caroline draws a calming breath, and she decides not to allow Bonnie's demeanour to influence her reaction. She forces a soft smile on her lips, and she silently requests that Bonnie grant her entrance to her room. Bonnie sighs, and she reluctantly moves away from her door.

Caroline stares at Bonnie, and she does not know how to erase the tension between her best friend and her. She looks around the room while Bonnie conserves a stoic posture. Caroline chooses to ignore Bonnie's passive-aggressive body language. She sits on Bonnie's bed, and she smooths the wrinkles on her skirt.

"That was tense for a reunion," Caroline says after a long silence, and Bonnie rolls her eyes as an answer.

Bonnie leans against the door, and she holds the doorknob. She does not fancy another heavy discussion. Bonnie's silence is a warning, which Caroline disregards.

"From those letters, I expected fewer arguments and more love," She says without malice, but Bonnie hears a different tone.

Bonnie sighs, and the day has left her numb. She wipes the trace of her last cry, and she glares at Caroline.

"Do I hear judgment? Is it jealousy? What is it?" Bonnie quietly asks, but her fury is no longer a quiet flame.

"Incomprehension," Caroline does not take the bait, and she fights to remain level-headed.

They need to air their grievance. Bonnie needs to express frustrations, which spreads on decades of friendship while Caroline needs to understand Bonnie's rejection of their friendship.

"I can't simply understand why Klaus," the statement oozes with a sentiment of betrayal, "You and he don't make sense." Caroline no longer fears to offend Bonnie.

Caroline has tried to wrap her mind around the existence of a relationship between her best friend and Klaus, and each time, she fails to see how it happened. She refuses to believe that she missed something so big. If Klaus and Bonnie had something deep and real, Caroline must admit that she was not a good friend.

"Why doesn't it make sense to you?" Bonnie asks more with the intent to humour Caroline than to listen to her reason.

"Enlighten me," She insists when Caroline attempts to be diplomatic with her answer, "We all have been in twisted relationships, but Klaus and I need to make sense to you." Bonnie derisively laughs.

She considers asking Caroline to leave. Bonnie's grip around the doorknob tightens, and the last thing, which she wants to do tonight, is to defend her relationship with Klaus.

"I'm not expressing myself right," Caroline backtracks on her previous statement, and she knows that the ice thins under her, "Maybe, I'm hurt that you kept it from me," She continues, and Bonnie remains unfazed by her confession, "I don't know what to say, Bon..." Caroline becomes frustrated with Bonnie.

Caroline cannot seem to grasp how numb Bonnie feels. She does not have the energy to go through another argument, and she does not have the strength to fix another broken relationship. Bonnie solely wants to bring her daughter back, and she cares very little for the bridges to amend.

"You're you, Bonnie. You're a good friend, and you're loyal." Caroline says with a cajoling tone, which fuels Bonnie's annoyance.

"He is Klaus. He has his charms and attributes, but you are not shallow. I want to understand, but I can't," She continues with the hope that Bonnie can understand her dismay.

"I'm me...I'm Bonnie Bennett," Bonnie repeats with a tone, which expresses her disbelief at Caroline's hollow argument, "It doesn't make sense because it's Bonnie," She repeats, and Bonnie can no longer restrain her anger, "I don't want to misinterpret your words again, and so I will allow you to explain." She moves away from the door.

"Bonnie, don't be difficult," Caroline starts, but Bonnie ridicules her condescending tone, "When we were teenagers, you weren't open-minded. You took forever to accept me. You hated Damon for not being a good vampire. Why would you fall in love with the original vampire?" Caroline does not allow Bonnie's attitude to stop her.

"Caroline, who am I? I'm not asking who you think I'm. I'm not asking you to point out what you like in my personality. Not the character traits that you cherry picked to convince yourself that I was worth your affection. Who am I, Caroline." Bonnie hesitantly asks, and she knows the answer to the question will further divide them.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Caroline does not dare answering Bonnie's question.

She refuses to allow the wrong word to be the match, which incinerates their decaying friendship. Caroline draws a futile deep breath, and she searches in her mind for the right words. Years might have passed and alienated Bonnie from her, but she wants to rekindle their friendship. She has lost too many people, who she loved.

"If I have to be truthful, it didn't work between you and Klaus. He is the opposite of what you stand for," Despite her best intentions, Caroline shove her foot in her mouth.

"What do I stand for?" Bonnie quietly asks, and she knows that Caroline would not know the right answer.

For a long time, Bonnie stood for what her friend's value. She carried their ideology, and she discarded her values to please the gang.

"I'm not asking for the standard bullshit. I'm not asking for values, which I borrowed to please Elena, Jeremy, or you. Who am I? What do I stand for?" The accusations looped around her words resonate in the quiet room, and the tension becomes unbearable.

"Bonnie…"Caroline halts, and she has the standard answer on the tip of her tongue, "You're a good friend. You would not date anyone, who tried to harm the people you love. You see the world in black and white. Klaus is at the extreme end of that spectrum. Klaus was the villain in our story." She walks unmistakably along the path, which Bonnie expected her to take.

"I asked you who I'm, and you define me with how I serve you or Elena. I'm a good friend, and I have no grey areas." There is no shock in her voice, but the disappointment had to the heaviness in her heart, "The villain in our story or the villain in Elena's story," Her laugh loses its humour as it crosses her lips.

"I never understood why it took you so long to notice that it wasn't Tyler," Bonnie says, and she knows that it is a low blow.

"Everything was wrong, but none of you saw it," Her exhaustion liberates her mind, and she no longer cares enough to filter her words, "I'm a very bad liar, but when I would say I'm fine, I was never once told that I was lying. If I could help, you didn't care that I was aching. I spent three months dead, and you didn't notice until you needed me. Your perception of me is one that befits your narrative. It is almost as if I was a tool, and Klaus wouldn't date a tool." Bonnie wipes her angry tears, and she never intended to lament on a long forgotten past, "Why would it make sense?"

"Bonnie…I" Caroline remains speechless after an exposition to the truth, which she often chose to ignore.

"Klaus isn't the man who drew ponies. He bought you a dress for a ball, and it doesn't make you special." Jealousy infuses its venom to Bonnie's statement, "He sent you some money after your husband's death, and so you know him better than anyone," Bonnie adds with no regrets for how corrosive her words become to Caroline.

The blonde vampire wipes a tear, and she cleans another one. Caroline looks at Bonnie, and she does not know how to reply.

"You can't handle the complexity of anyone who is not you or Elena. You can have epic love stories, which we cannot understand. You can disregard your values, but I do not have grey areas. I'm your perfect magical negro. I stand for what you stand for. I love whom you deem worth my love, but men who you would never look as attractive. If I don't, it doesn't make sense to you. "She finishes her tirade, and the door of her room flies open.

Caroline remains rooted to her spot, and she finally faces the unapologetic woman, who Bonnie has become. She refuses to lose her friend by clinging to the vestige to their past.

"Bonnie," She hesitantly speaks, "I didn't know you felt that way."

"You didn't care to know, and I never dared to show how I felt. I didn't want to lose my friend, but here we are," Bonnie says

"Okay, I care now, and I don't want to lose my friend…"Caroline says, and she rushes to close the door of Bonnie's room. "So help me understand you, him, and everything."

"Now, I would like someone to help me do the same thing. My life is a tangled mess of emotions," She sincerely answers, and her cathartic tirade has cleared the air.

"Okay, we can do that together," Caroline asks with hope, and she pleadingly looks at Bonnie, "You can tell me about you and Klaus as a couple. We can catch up on the girl's talks." She returns to her spot on Bonnie's bed.

"What do you want to know?" Bonnie takes a spot near Caroline, and she accepts a chance at rekindling their friendship.

….

…

On the fourth night of watching Hope, Bonnie's resolution starts to waver. From inside out, the hollow consumes her daughter, and she cannot seem to find a solution. Bonnie draws a deep breath, and she kisses Hope's burning forehead. Hope's skin feels different under Bonnie's thumb, and the sheer coat of cold sweat covers every inch of her pale skin.

Bonnie looks at Hope and all her fears come crashing at the forefront of her mind. Perhaps, Klaus is right, and her stubbornness might cost Hope's life. However, Bonnie has outgrown the need to save the day with a sacrifice. If she can avoid it, no one will have to die. Bonnie places another kiss on her daughter's forehead.

Bonnie's thoughts strongly preoccupy her, and she does not notice Marcel until he stands by her side. Marcel places a comforting hand on Bonnie's shoulder, and the sudden contact startles her. Bonnie yelps and he steps back not to overwhelm her. Quickly, she wipes the rebellious tears.

"Here?" Marcel says as he pulls out a handkerchief, which he offers to Bonnie.

Bonnie takes the handkerchief, and she wipes her tears with exaggerated strength. Crying will not solve her problem. Although, she is unable to do anything other than weeping about Hope, lamenting about how powerless she feels in this situation, and fretting about her broken relationship with Klaus.

"Thank you," Bonnie says, and she holds on Marcel's handkerchief.

Bonnie moves on the other corner of the couch, which they installed in Hope's room. Marcel silently thanks Bonnie for allowing him to intrude in her moment with Hope. Although, Bonnie fears to be alone with thought tonight, and she needs the company.

For the last four nights, Klaus has occupied the other couch corner. Their relationship did not substantially improve, but Bonnie has drawn strength from Klaus' silent companionship. She does not understand what is holding him up tonight. Marcel successfully reads Bonnie's mind.

"Freya is coming to help with Hope. Klaus and Elijah went to pick her up," Marcel attempts to reassure Bonnie with that little piece of information.

"The dead older sister?" Bonnie inquires with slight confusion.

"She was not as dead as everyone thought," Marcel strives to ease the room tension with humour, "The last sixteen years were difficult and full of unwelcome surprises. Freya was one of the least shocking," he adds to explain further the reason why Klaus' sister is alive.

Marcel glances at his hand, and he remembers the reason behind his presence in Hope's room. The warm tea is growing cold. He pushes the cup toward Bonnie, and she looks at it with suspicion.

"It doesn't contain Klaus' blood this time," Marcel announces to quiet Bonnie's doubts.

Bonnie takes the cup, but she cautiously tests the sincerity of Marcel's claim. She whispers a detection spell, which confirms what the vampire said. Bonnie may be paranoid, but Klaus has adamantly tried to feed her his blood. For the last four days, Bonnie has recklessly used her magic. Klaus wants Bonnie to drink a few drops of his blood to protect her from the potential side effect of her magical exertion.

However, Bonnie knows what happens the last time that she drunk blood from his wrist. Klaus used the same excuse, and he compelled her. With their conflicting positions on how to save Hope, Bonnie does not put anything past Klaus. He adamantly believes that his sacrifice will fix everything, but Bonnie cannot stand the thought of losing him again. She refuses to choose between Hope and Klaus.

"I'm sorry," She says with slight shame, which draws the pinkish hue of blush on her cheeks.

"I understand the paranoia," Marcel forgivingly answers with a smile, and he looks at Hope's unanimated body. "Klaus and how he loves. Many disputable actions but we must forgive everything because he acted out of love," He says in response to the turmoil in Bonnie's eyes.

"Must we?" Bonnie thinks aloud, and she takes a sip of the lukewarm brewage.

Must she forgive? There lies Bonnie's dilemma. How does she excuse what he did? In her younger years, she would have questioned her reaction to what Klaus did. Love always equates forgiveness, and she forgave to the point where it became harmful. Bonnie made excuses for everyone, but she is no longer quick to forgiveness.

"No, we don't have to forgive his actions. Love is not an excuse for every wrongdoing. What I thought inexcusable, I did not forgive. When it was necessary, I had to make him pay," Marcel answers Bonnie with unexpected sincerity.

Marcel's words are what Bonnie needs to hear. Bonnie sips more of her tea, and for a few minutes, they sit in a comfortable silence. They watch after Hope, and Bonnie continues to sip her tea. With each sip, she is less tired, and she suspiciously eyes the cup of tea.

Bonnie murmurs a spell to check for Klaus' blood. She finds nothing, and she admits that she needs to rest. She has not slept since the hollow took possession of Hope's body, and her mind is not clear. Paranoia is another side effect of her sleep deprivation.

"Hope would want me to forgive him, and I want to forgive him," Bonnie sighs, and she has no idea why she disturbs the quietness around them.

"But?" Marcel knowingly asks, and Bonnie cocks a questioning eyebrow, "There must be a 'but' because you haven't forgiven him, and so I'm curious about why you choose not to forgive Klaus," Marcel enlightens Bonnie.

"What he did is unpardonable. He is not remorseful..." Bonnie hesitated to continue, and she tastes her next statement on the tip of her tongue, "Klaus didn't choose me nor did he choose Hope. That must be unforgivable. How do I forgive that much? I have the right to be angry. I'm angry, and he took too much." Bonnie's statement resonates like an admission of moral dilemma.

"I can't tell you where to draw the line. Where do you want to draw your line, Bonnie?" Marcel sensitively asks.

Bonnie finds genuine kinship with Marcel, and he has first-hand knowledge of how Klaus' ways to love can have harmful consequences for those he loves.

"I don't know, but what he did..." Bonnie sincerely answers.

Reasonably, she wants to believe that Klaus has crossed every line, but she feels that overwhelming love for him, which grows stronger with every uncovered memory. Her feelings have deep roots, and she wants the life, which he erased from her mind. She wants him, and the silent tensed nights, which they share, engrained those feeling in her heart. Her love for Klaus no longer feels surrealist, and in Bonnie's heart, nothing remains as tangible as the intensity of her attachment for the hybrid.

"Can you blame Klaus for refusing to choose between the love of his life and his child?" Marcel says with a knowing glance at her.

Bonnie takes a deep breath, and four days in Klaus' shoes are a revelation. She faces the same dilemma that Klaus faced sixteen years, and she refuses to lose Hope or Klaus. Bonnie flirts with the edges of desperation, and she might act accordingly in the future.

"I can't lose Hope, and I know the pain of losing Klaus. I have lost too much..." She says with a voice, which distress start to colour, "I don't care what it cost, but I can't..." The words almost sound like blasphemy.

The thought of losing her husband or her daughter causes unbearable ache, and Bonnie presses her thumbs against her eyes. She deeply inhales as much air as she can. Marcel gives a minute to collect her wit, and she has long forgotten her lukewarm tea.

"Klaus preferred the easy way out," The anger woven around Bonnie's fondness for Klaus expends, "He ditched me like everyone else who claimed to love me, but I shouldn't blame him because he wanted me safe?" Bonnie asks Marcel.

Bonnie's mind failed to answer her question.

"Is it selfish that I wanted him to choose us? I needed him to choose to stand by me, and I trusted Klaus to do it. He promised never to leave," Bonnie draws a deep breath to prevent the torrent of tears.

"Yes, I know how petty it sounds, but I want him to pay for the pain that he caused. He had sixteen years to rectify the situation. I have the right to be angry," She insists with the determination to convince her heart to hold on the anger.

"As long as it is what you want and it helps, I would be a hypocrite if I told you that anger wouldn't help," Marcel says with any intent to lecture her.

"I need it at least for now," She responds with a soft smile.

"Then hold on to it until you no longer need it," Marcel adds, and he rises from the couch ready to leave Hope's room.

"It is yours or Elijah's blood." Bonnie's words halt Marcel's exit.

She points her forefinger at the cup of cold tea, and Marcel smirks as an answer.

"We are talking about jealous and possessive Klaus," Marcel points out that Klaus wouldn't allow another male vampire's blood into her system, "He thought that you wouldn't think about checking for Caroline's blood,"

"Here," Bonnie picks the cup of tea, and she gives it back to Marcel.

Marcel looks inside the cup, and she has not drunk enough tea to have her magic replenished. Bonnie seems exhausted, and the bag under her eyes confirms Marcel's assumption.

"You need to rest, Bonnie." Marcel picks the cup of tea, and he stares at her with concern.

"I need to find a solution," She says, and her tone prevents any argument, "Thank you," Her voice softens to express her gratitude for his friendly ear and a crying shoulder.

* * *

"You don't have to leave." Bonnie tells Klaus when he halts at the door of Hope's room.

She holds on Hope's hand, and she tries to infuse as much magic as she can in Hope. The hollow seems to consume every magical essence in Hope.

"How is she doing?" Klaus says as he enters the room, and he kisses Hope's burning forehead.

"I don't know," Bonnie's voice breaks, and she doesn't know the extent of the hollow expansion.

However, Hope's body shows a sign of fading. Klaus takes the other corner of the couch, where Bonnie sits. Silence joins them, and they steal glances at each other.

"What was she like as a kid?" Bonnie dares to ask when the silence become unbearable, and her cornea starts to burn after the long yearning stare at Klaus.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I have had no hand into raising her. The very little, which I have to share, you might have already noticed it." Klaus says with regrets, and he always had too many regrets concerning how his past affected Hope's life.

"It doesn't matter how little it is, and I want to hear that she was happy. I want to know that she didn't have to save the world at seven. I..." Bonnie has much to say, and she has no way to express those feelings.

"She always had your smile. Bright and alive, she smiles with her eyes. When she is anxious, she bakes. Baking is an understatement, and she is artistic," Bonnie's heart beats faster when a smile settles on Klaus' lips, "Therefore when she is uneasy, she makes a piece montee. She started with cupcakes, your favourite. I taught her"

"Diabetes and toothache, you always put too much sugar. It is half a cup of sugar, not the entire cup,"

"So she says too, and I'm no longer welcome when she bakes. I committed the highest blasphemy."

"You mixed white chocolate and seventy per cent dark chocolate," Bonnie knowingly answers, and she banned him from her baking session for the same reason.

"Evil is fittest to consort with evil, Hope and you are the only people who refuse to mix the type of chocolate," Klaus says as he glances at his unconscious daughter, and his eyes return to Bonnie.

"She loves Jazz, and I gave her all your favourites. Although, she sings Santa baby every day until it is Christmas. It still drives me mad. There must be more to say, but I only notice similarities between you and Hope," Klaus says.

"I have no childhood memories worth sharing. I have no videos of her taking her first step, but Rebekah must have them. There is no childhood picture to show because we needed to hide her, but she was gorgeous. She was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen," He finishes, and Klaus wishes that Bonnie could see herself in Hope

Bonnie squeezes Hope's hand, and she holds as tightly as she can. Klaus moves from his spot, and he sits closer to Bonnie. He pushes a curl behind her ear, and he wipes the tears, which falls without her consent.

"Tell me more," Bonnie pleads with Klaus, and she needs comfort, which his voice brings.

She refuses to ask for the comfort of his arms, and Bonnie does not want Klaus to leave her side. She wants their connection to return.

"From all her abilities, she prefers to be a witch. She loves being a witch, and she came to her power very young. A night, I hear noises from the library, and I have every intent to murder the intruders. Who dares stealing from Klaus Mikaelson and you know how thoughts of murder excite me," He stops speaking to check on Bonnie, and he loves her smile.

Now, it might be less bright and teary, but he cares little because he gets to see it again. Klaus stares at her, and he silences his desire to kiss her. His hand itch with the need to caress her satin skin, but he would not risk another immolation.

"Nikki," Bonnie attempts to redirect his focus on the story, and she delicately pushes away the hand, which grazes her hand.

"Sorry," He wipes his hands on his pants, and he is nervous around Bonnie, "As I was saying before your little spell interrupts my thinking process, I walk into the library. Instead of the poor victim, who I came to slaughter, I discover our little wolf. She is on the floor in the middle of a circle of your precious grimoires. "Klaus rises from the couch, and He walks to Hope's Closet.

Klaus kneels, and he opens a little door, which leads to a space below the parquet. He drags a little booklet out, and he returns to his spot. Klaus places the booklet in Bonnie's hands.

"My attempt to a grimoire," Bonnie says as she reads the first page, and she looks at Klaus with slight confusion," I thought that I lost it," She continues to read the booklet.

"When you died the first time, I almost lost my mind. I need a way to bring you back, and I needed a way to atone. I turn your room upside and down, and I recovered your grimoire. If you could never teach her magic, she would at least use your words to practice it." Klaus explains to Bonnie, and she looks at the booklet with the fifty spells, which she managed to create.

"I should have taught her magic..." Bonnie draws a deep breath, and she doesn't know how to react to Klaus' proximity. "I ..." She stops before her anger and frustration take over.

"I found her struggling with Latin words, and very much her mother's child, she has an affinity for fire. If I didn't arrive in time, she would have burned the mansion." Klaus struggles to continue his tales, but he does not know how to bring back Bonnie's smile. "She was seven years old and a small thing, and 'In...cen...dia,' She passionately struggled to say it," Bonnie's unexpected laugh interrupts Klaus' tale.

"You're exaggerating, and I'm sure it was far more innocent." Bonnie manages to say between laughs and tears.

"Storytelling is an art, dove. Now, silence and where was I?" Klaus feigns offence, and he continues his story, "I call for her, and she knows that she is in trouble for her stunt. Very much her father's daughter and conniving, she resorted to tears, which were fraudulent." Bonnie laughs harder at Klaus' indignation.

"My misfortune amuses you. A child eager to exploit my weakness is hardly moving, Bonnie." Klaus adds while he feigns offence. "Resisting the infamous tears and whinny voice combo is a task at which even the gods have failed 'daddy, it isn't working.' Glory to Odin, it isn't working, and our home hasn't burned to the ground." Klaus states and Bonnie has another laughing fit.

His imitation of Hope's voice turns her sad tears into laughs. The number of years does not matter, and Klaus still strives to make Bonnie's happy.

"Oh, poor hybrid defeated by the tears of a seven-year-old. Should we make it better?" She fought so hard to chase what natural to her, and it returns with ease.

They have drifted impossibly closer to each other, and his hand has long ago engulfed her hand. Bonnie intertwines their fingers. He resists the impulse to kiss her, and she battles her impulse.

"How it ended? Hope is very much her father's daughter, and she doesn't take a no for an answer," Bonnie inquires.

Her grip on Klaus' hand tightens, and she cannot allow him to leave. Her anger can hardly compete to the overwhelming love, which she fills for him.

"A trade, I taught how to make feather fly and she gave up on arson." He replies, and Bonnie's laugh dies slowly until the tears return.

"I started to write that grimoire because I wanted my children to learn their magic from me," She whispers, but to Klaus, Bonnie's words are as virulent as a cry of fury. "I stopped writing it because I knew I would end my life with you, and there would be no children to teach magic. I was ready to give it up for you, but you had no right to take it from me. "Slowly she detangles their clasped finger.

"I should have been the one to teach how to make feather flies. You took it from me. It hurts, Klaus." With the name, which she chooses to address him, Bonnie reinstalls the distance between them.

"I can't undo the past nor do I want to," Klaus does not dare to lie, and she expects his sincerity, "This time don't force me to betray your trust again. The longer we wait; the faster the hollow expends. It will destroy her and Bonnie..." She interrupts him with a slap, and his words broke her emotional restraint.

"Leave," She finally shouts, and Klaus remains by her side," You aren't abandoning us." Bonnie walks out of Hope's room.

…

Marcel pours the blood in the scotch, and he passes it to a starved Elijah. He does the same for Klaus, who has been sulking in sorrow for the last days. Klaus drains his tumbler, and he refills the glass until the rim. The scotch and blood spill on his finger and run along his arm.

"He started before us?" Marcel asks with a curious glance at Klaus.

"Miss Bennett," Elijah answers with the same shocked tone, which he now attaches to the relationship between Bonnie and Klaus.

Klaus glares and he empties his tumbler de nouveau. He forgoes the blood, and he pours more scotch in his glass. Klaus must numb his mind, and the quality of the alcohol matters little.

"Sod off, dear brother," Klaus frustratedly replies to Elijah's comment.

He raises his glass in honour of his sorrow, and he quickly empties it. Elijah remains unimpressed by his brother's shenanigans. He takes a seat in his brother's boudoir, and he crosses his legs. Quietly, he waits for the tantrum, which is brewing under the surface.

"Surprising, the confrontational approach isn't resulting in the awaited reconciliation between our love birds," Marcel sarcastically says, and he sips his scotch, "Perhaps, an apology is the appropriate gesture." He continues to speak.

Klaus has forgone the tumbler for the bottle, and Elijah patiently waits for his brother's tantrum. Klaus glares at Marcel as if he has said the most offensive statement.

"I ought to perceive my actions as transgressions before I repent for my deeds," Klaus defensively retorts, "I protected her and our daughter, and so there is no need for an apology," He insists.

"Of everything that I have gathered, you owe Miss Bennett or Mrs Mikaelson it is now an apology, Niklaus," Elijah intervenes, and he deplores Klaus' disinclination to admit his mistakes, "Perhaps, the intents behind your actions are above criticism, but the action is questionable. You indeed hurt her, and for such, you must grovel at Miss Bennett's feet, "Elijah endeavours to achieve an impossible task in his effort to resonate with Klaus.

"Bonnie is disproportionately reacting because I strip her of an opportunity to sacrifice herself for my sake," Klaus replies, and he punctuates his statement with a sip of scotch

"I assure you that if presented with the opportunity, she would have acted as I did. Why must I apologise for prioritizing her safety and Hope's one? Does my pain and misery during sixteen years not stand as penance?" He adds with utter distress and frustration.

Klaus watches the scotch simmers in the bottle, and he laments at his nature, which makes drunkenness a state hard to achieve. Tonight or tomorrow, he cannot dwell on his miserable love life.

"Stubbornness and confrontation won't help you win her back," Marcel says, and he looks past all of Klaus' statement.

"Winning Bonnie's affection is not Niklaus' purpose. His actions speak volumes. He resigned to his fate, and if she is furious and angry, she might not try and succeed into stopping him. He intends to die to secure Hope's survival before Bonnie finds a way to do it. Am I right, brother?" Elijah explains to Marcel and Klaus' silence is an admission.

"Have you heard of a conversation? Have you heard of explanations, and so she does not live with the guilt? Haven't you caused enough pain to Bonnie?" Marcel asks with consternation.

"I can't permanently lose her," Klaus allows his mask of arrogance to fade, and with a simple statement, he bares his scars for Elijah and Marcel to assess, "I have seen her die more than I care to recall, and I will never let it happen if I have the power to prevent it," Klaus responds with unwavering conviction.

A silence spreads in the room, and alcohol starts to heal the souls. Klaus drains the bottle of scotch, and he throws it against the wall. Glass shatters against the wall, and he very much wants to burn a city to the ground. Although, Klaus settles for silence and unshed tears.

"Bonnie is a Bennett witch, and with the right motivation, she could find a way to defeat the hollow. Why must someone die?"

"I won't wager her life for the sake of optimism," Klaus replies, and his disillusionment stamps Marcel's faith.

"She is the only living Bennett witch for a reason. Everyone assumes that as Bennett witches, they can accomplish miracles as smoothly as they do everyday chores. Who questions the cost of such power? Her entire life Bonnie's friends pushed her into fights for causes, which are not hers. For each of their triumphs, she lost everything. I would not risk her life on blinded faith about how powerful a Bennett witch is. History has taught us who dies for everyone triumph," Klaus' sorrow disappears to allow the expression of his anger.

"The right motivation is to think about yourself and your survival, and Bonnie has cheated death so many times that she has no fear of it. What about us who mourns her? I can't lose her, and the longer I fight my fate; the closest we come to losing Hope. I know my fate, and Bonnie needs to accept it," Klaus finishes, and he is the picture of exhaustion.

"If she does not get to fight your fate, I believe that Miss Bennett merits an explanation worth the devotion, which she has for you," Elijah says as he passes his half-filled tumbler to Klaus, "Give her what you could not give her sixteen years ago, a farewell and a chance to mourn and heal. Cowardice is not a mean to evade pain."

* * *

"Here," Freya passes the natural wax candle to Bonnie, and she finishes drawing the pentacle, "I don't intend to be pessimistic, but the ancestors will be of no help with Inadu. Legend has it that she precedes the ancestors,"

"She precedes your ancestral lines, not mine. My family line birthed your magic. I don't intend to insult you, but don't compare my magic to the Mikaelson's parlour trick," Bonnie abrasively says, but everyone defeatist attitude infuriates her.

"I understand that it might be hard to come to peace with the choice, which you must make, but Inadu has proven to be indestructible. Even death doesn't stop her," Freya tries to explain to Bonnie, and she understands the younger witch dilemma.

However, time is the essence. With each passing days, the hollow consumes Hope. She assimilates her abilities, and Bonnie's coma spell will not last.

"She never came across a Bennett witch," Bonnie confidently states, "Incendia," she starts to light the candles around the pentacle.

"The reason behind his admirations for you is understandable, "Freya says with a soft smile, "Always and forever, you believe in these words far more than we did," Freya says, and she cuts her hand until blood freely flows.

Bonnie collects Freya's blood in a goblet, and she cuts her hand to add her blood to the concoction. Bonnie add lemon, Camphor, white clover, lemon verbena, lemon balm, and rue in the mix. She delicately crushes the herbs, and she adds Hope's blood.

"The words sound very hollow when he doesn't keep his promise," Bonnie says with a certain bitterness.

She places the goblet in the centre of the pentacle, and she opens Esther's grimoire to look for the unlinking spell.

"Are we supposed to prevent the hollow from taking over Hope's body?" Freya asks with growing scepticism.

"Inadu draws her power from it hosts and Hope is at the junction of two powerful lines. As it is now, she is having a feast, and we are going to take over the supply. We're going to weaken and starve her. She won't be able to take over, and we have time to work on a solution." Bonnie explains to Freya why they must sever Hope's connection with her magic.

Freya extends her hand, and Bonnie takes it. They start to chant the spell, and the blood in the goblet starts to part. When the chanting ends, there are two distinct drops of blood. Later, half Hope's blood mixes with Bonnie's blood, and the other half joins Freya's blood.

"I'm going to check on Hope," Freya says, and she walks out of the room.

...

..

...

Bonnie remains in the room, and she lights more candles. She patiently waits for the ancestral dimension to open. Exhausted, she sits on the ground. Lucy is the first to join her, and Emily arrives two minutes later.

"Are we waiting for Qetsiyah again?" Ayanna makes her apparition, and Sheila's stands by her side.

"I assume you know about Hope," Bonnie says, and her accusing tone is heavy.

"It wasn't our place to share," Emily quietly says, and Sheila silently agrees.

"There is no rest in death, what is the family reunion about," Qetsiyah makes her entrance, and she takes in the room, "Obviously, who must we save this time?" She says as soon as her eyes land on Bonnie.

"Qetsiyah, dear." Ayanna says with as much patience as she can muster.

"Her daughter," Lucy answers, and she curiously stares at the older witches.

"Hope," Bonnie says, and she draws a deep breath.

For a second, she slightly feel dizzy, and the world blurs around her. Bonnie deeply inhales until her sight returns.

"Depleting her resources again," Emily points out, and Sheila walks toward Bonnie.

"You need to rest, or your magic will burn out. That coma spell won't hold if you're weak, chile," Sheila softly says.

"I can't take a break. I need a way to kill the hollow," Bonnie says with slight exasperation.

"There is no way to kill the hollow," Emily says, and Sheila's look says different.

"Please..." Bonnie pleads, and she is not ready to play any game with her ancestors.

"Why is it so hard to allow Klaus to meet his fate," Ayanna asks, and Bonnie does not know what to say aside of the obvious," he lived beyond his time. God knows I love the child, but he isn't supposed to exist past his time." She finishes.

"I know there is a way, and I..." Bonnie does not know what words can convince them.

"There is a way to weaken her," Lucy starts to speak, but Emily's glare stops her.

"It will kill you to try to kill her," Sheila says, and she looks at Bonnie with concern, "We can't help you with that one. Sorry, baby" She disappears at the end of her statement.

"Klaus should face his fate," Emily says her parting sentence.

"I'm sorry," Lucy adds as she follow Emily.

"Rest, child." Ayanna adds, and Bonnie can almost feel her caress on her cheek.

"What is left to say? I don't think you have anything kind to say," Bonnie says with slight frustration as Qetsiyah remains.

"I'm a romantic at heart, and sadly, I understand driving love. The choice is yours, Bonnie. You will have to choose who dies to make it happen. There is no cheating death, and it will take all of you. Perhaps, you should stand in the way of faith." Qetsiyah softly says, and she sits by Bonnie.

"How?" Bonnie asks without hesitation.

"You heard of how her powers came to be. A gift from the elders and it is a bit similar to the hunter. It works in the same way. As long as she can draws from those elder, she remains extremely powerful. Similar to the way that you draw your power from hundred witch, and so you have strip her of her power source," Qetsiyah explains, but she withholds the most important part.

"You won't tell me how to kill her," Bonnie knowingly says, and Qetsiyah smiles.

"It might kill you, and you will have to kill someone. Such magic is dark," Qetsiyah answers, and she waits for Bonnie to make her choice.

* * *

Her mattress sinks, and When Klaus' arms circle her waist, Bonnie groans. She wonders why Klaus decided to sneak into her room. She does not break his embrace, and she is tired to fight her feelings. Bonnie breathes in Klaus 'scent, which the foulness of scotch changes, and she sighs.

"You're drunk, "She says with a voice, which sleep distorts.

"A burned city and innocent death would lengthen the list of my transgressions, and so far, I'm beyond forgiveness." Klaus chuckles and Bonnie rubs her eyes to erase the remaining trace of her sleep.

"Why don't you sleep the alcohol off," She says with as much patience as she can.

"Love," Klaus sits up, and he drags Bonnie up with him, "I still have use of my brain, and Alcohol merely imbued my mind with courage," Klaus assures Bonnie, and he pushes the loose tendrils behind her ear, "I have yet to be blasé of your beauty." His knuckles graze her cheek, and his thumb caresses her lower lips, "A distraction and I thought to write a letter. I believe if I did, you would have found a way to kill me endlessly." He chuckles, and he ends their proximity by moving to the corner of her bed.

"Don't ..." Bonnie warns Klaus, "You need to sober up," She closes the distance between them.

"You're going to be a great mother." Klaus kisses Bonnie's forehead, and her hand clings on his shirt to stop him from leaving.

"I can't choose between Hope and you." Bonnie pleads with Klaus," You don't care as long as you don't suffer any loss," She accuses Klaus with a quiet fury.

"I missed you every day for sixteen years. I have made penitence, Bonnie," She lastly hears the exhaustion in Klaus' voice.

"This," Bonnie wipes a tear, and she inhales to strengthen her voice, "isn't an apology." She walks out of her bed, and Klaus' nearness is oppressive.

"I hold on to no regrets, and so I'm not asking for forgiveness." Klaus bravely confesses, and he pursues "Every second wove in a day, which made those sixteen years, I yearned for you. It is a truth that you must hear and not an apology."

"You can't use your beautiful words to fix us," Bonnie continues to move away from Klaus, "you had many opportunities to fix what you did, Nikki. You could have ended our misery with one word, and so of what use is this speech." Bonnie presses her thumbs on her tears duct to stop the endless flow of tears.

"You died twice," Klaus' accusation resonates above Bonnie's silent sobs," My past caught up with me, and I paid for it. I didn't always have my freedom." He says, and Bonnie refuses to listen to his excuses.

"You're excusing your actions. You had time to fuck Caroline against a tree, and I'm sure it takes less time to tell me the truth," Bonnie hurls her anger at Klaus, and the ugly head of jealousy viciously roars.

"My reasons for doing that may not be perfect, but I atoned for my mistake. Would you have fancied that I plucked the heart of your lover out of his chest and tossed it at your feet? Perhaps, I should have possessively taken you in a pool of his blood. Which way would have been proper for you?" "Klaus asks with extreme exasperation that Bonnie choose to focus on his indiscretions.

"Jealousy, anger, and murder threats are not excuses to cheat on your wife." Bonnie replies, and his anger leaves her unimpressed, "Are you blaming me and punishing me for having a boyfriend. I had no memories of you, and you compelled me to hate you." She dares him to keep his anger.

"After Jeremy, I dated Enzo. How many women did you sleep to retaliate?" She furiously pocks his chest, and Klaus' frustration grows with each passing seconds, "Oh, I forgot that you fell in love with someone else, Camille" a genuine hurt chase Bonnie's anger.

"Am I standing trial to obtain your pardon? Do you desire a reason to maintain your anger?" Klaus knowingly asks, and Bonnie answers his unimpressed silence.

"In the last sixteen years, many things happened. I lost people who I loved, and each time, I was relieved that it was not you. I was fortunate that you didn't make the ultimate sacrifice." Klaus grabs Bonnie's finger pocking him, and he holds her hand.

"Camille, I was in love with her. I almost believed that God granted me a chance to forget you. Although, I deceived my heart to survive your loss. My past claimed her life twice." Klaus hesitates to pursue, and he sounds ashamed of the words, which leave his lips.

"As painful as it was to lose her, I had an improper second of relief. As insane as Camille's death drove me, I held on a comforting thought." Klaus looks at Bonnie, and he frames her face, "Bonnie didn't die. They didn't kill the love of my life to punish me for my sins," Klaus' voice breaks, and his shame simmers under the dull blue of his irises.

"If I lose you, hell hold more appeal than an eternity on earth. If harms come to you because of what I did, I would relinquish my saneness. I do not care about how selfish it is, but your life carries the highest value. I could not lose you before, and I would never allow myself to lose you." The tears pools on the rims of his lower eyelid.

"You lost me, Nikki," Bonnie points out, but her body says differently.

She seeks his warmth, and her hands cling on his shirt. Her eyes search for his, and the air, which she breathes, fills her lungs with his perfume.

"As long as you breathe, I fairly pay that price," Klaus answers with a hint of hesitation.

"As long as you live, it matters little if you're mine." Klaus wipes Bonnie's tears.

"As long as you don't have to make another sacrifice, it matters little if you cease to love me." Klaus rests his forehead on Bonnie's one.

"I adore you," He softly says, and he has wanted to say those words to her for sixteen years, "Always and forever," Klaus claims Bonnie's lip to punctuate his statement.

He pours his heart in the kiss, and Bonnie returns his devotion with each tongue stroke. There is a second of hesitation, which passion quickly consumes. Klaus' fingers dig in the skin of Bonnie's cheeks, and each tongue stroke eloquently expresses sixteen years of unsaid.

Klaus kisses Bonnie until he bruises her lips. Her magic leaks, and it is raw and eager to reunite with his essence. Bonnie futilely attempts to fight her natural function, and her lungs burn. She refuses to break their kiss, and she fears to face reality. Bonnie pulls Klaus closer, and she continues to kiss him until he wisely allows her to breathe.

"The last sixteen years, I sought to tell you about Hope, but I ought to endanger your life. You were right, love. Sixteen years of misery, regrets, and loneliness does not compare to the fear of losing you. I can't lose you, and I can't lose Hope." Klaus pulls away from Bonnie, and his knuckles caress her cheek.

Bonnie's sobs shake her small frame. How tightly she holds on his shirt will not stop him. She cannot break Klaus' determination, and she cannot come to peace with his decision.

"You're going to be a great mother." He whispers, and he attempts to pry her hand from his shirt.

"I can't choose between Hope and you." Bonnie desperately says, and she drags him into a hug.

"I wished that I could have vanquished my fears," Klaus whispers in her hair as he rests his chin in the crown of her head.

"Nikki…Please." Bonnie tightens her hold around his waist.

"I wished that we raised her. I wished that you knew of her passion for chess." Klaus no longer can hold his tears, and his voice is above a whisper, "You are going to make sweeter cupcakes, and you will teach her magic. You are going to tell her how we met, and you are going to portray me as your hero. You will belatedly admit that it was love at first sight, Bonnie." Klaus kisses the crown of Bonnie's head.

"Do you know how painful it was?" Bonnie composedly asks, and she attempts to restrain her emotions.

"You need to be brave, Love," Klaus encouragingly says, and he delicately removes her arm from his waist, "If it helps, I can erase everything before that night," He proposes without convictions.

"Do you know how empty I felt?" The words are hollow, and Bonnie remains collected.

"Tell me what will soothe your ache," Klaus attempts to console her, "I can't lose you, and I can't lose Hope." He insists, and Bonnie is unfazed.

"You aren't going to repeat this toxic cycle," Her quiet facade starts to crack, and the room's windows fly open, "Always and forever," Bonnie shouts, and the light in the room start to flicker.

"You're going to keep Hope safe," Klaus attempts to calm Bonnie, but with each of his words, she grows more desperate, "You're going to help her grieve," He grabs her face, and he forces Bonnie to look at him in the eyes, "You're going to be strong for her." He insists, and Bonnie places her hand on his heart.

"I'm not losing you," She says with frightening determination, "Always and forever," She raises on her toes to kiss him.

"Bonnie, please," Klaus cries in pain when Bonnie's charm spreads from her palm on Klaus' heart to his bloodstream.

She whispers the Latin words against his lips, and his skin starts to turn grey. The blood in Klaus' body starts to dry.

"Bonnie, let go," Klaus resists the impulse to shove Bonnie, and the Bennett witch is in a state of trance.

"Shut up, Niklaus. I'm going to save you and Hope." She caresses his face as he falls and drags her with him.

"Qetsiyah," Bonnie whispers, but using the desiccation spell depleted her magical reserve," Qetsiyah," She calls when a silhouette fills her blurry vision.

* * *

Bonnie feels a hand on her cheek, and knuckles caress her skin. She loses consciousness before she can see who is touching her. The hollow leans down, and she moves the loose hair away from Bonnie's face. She closes her eyes, and she attempts to possess Bonnie.

The chants fall from Hope's lips, but nothing happens. The magic is absent from the vessel. The hollow stares at Bonnie, and her fury grows. She has never tasted such power, and she wants her body as a vessel. Her eyes roam around the room, and she discovers Klaus' desiccated body near Bonnie's unconscious one.

Inadu lifts Klaus by the collar, and she stares at his moving eyes. Her fingers tighten around his throat, and a small smirk spreads on her lips.

"It was clever to sacrifice yourself, but here, we are," Her voice fills the quiet room, and she places her free hand on top of Klaus' heart.

Her smirk spreads and turns into a full malicious grin, which does not fit on Hope's soft features. Her eyes darken as she vamps out, and she starts to push her finger into Klaus' chest. She breaks the rib, and her finger closes around Klaus' heart.

"I will kill you and take your precious witch," Inadu says as she breaks Klaus' rib, and her finger closes around Klaus' heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 and it is the epilogue. Thank you to everyone who reviewed**

 **I do not own the vampire diaries**

 **Please, review**

* * *

 **Epilogue: Comets**

* * *

The chants fall from Hope's lips, but nothing happens. The magic is absent from the vessel. The hollow stares at Bonnie and the fury flows through her bloodstream. She has never tasted such power, and she wants her body as a vessel. Her eyes roam around the room, and she discovers Klaus' desiccated body near Bonnie's unconscious one.

Inadu lifts Klaus by the collar, and she stares at his moving eyes. Her fingers tighten around his throat, and a small smirk spreads on her lips. The need for vengeance grows as she thinks about the hybrid's successful attempt to kill her.

"It was clever to sacrifice yourself, but here, we are," Her voice fills the quiet room, and she places her free hand on top of Klaus' heart.

Her smirk spreads and turns into a full malicious grin, which does not fit Hope's soft features. Her eyes darken as she vamps out, and she starts to push her fingers into Klaus' chest. She breaks the ribs, and her fingers close around Klaus' heart.

"I will kill you and take your precious witch," Inadu says as she breaks Klaus' ribs, and her fingers close around Klaus' heart.

With slight excitement and the taste of revenge on the tip of her tongue, she pulls her hand to drag Klaus' heart out of its bony shield. Although even with Hope's tribrid strength, she fails to move the organ.

Frustrated, she attempts again to excavate Klaus' heart from his chest. The result remains the same. She pulls out her hand from Klaus' chest, and she shoves it back with more violence. She attempts to pull on the bleeding organ, but Klaus' heart remains lodged in his chest.

Inadu inquisitively stares at Klaus, and she tastes the essence of Bonnie's magic as it wraps around her fingertips. She screams in pain as it latches on her skin, and she abruptly drags her hand out of the hybrid's chest. Inadu looks at her fingers as the regenerative ability of Hope's body heals them. Combust and burned skins regain their rosy taint, and the magic threatens Inadu's hand as it grazes Klaus' chest.

"Clever little witch," she says with growing interest in her tone, and she discards Klaus' body.

Inadu leans down, and she runs her bloody finger along Bonnie's jaws. Although at its lowest, she feels the magic, which floods Bonnie's bloodstream. She wants the Bennett witch as a vessel, but with Hope's body, she cannot achieve the transfer. Presently, the tribrid is nothing but a hybrid. Inadu will need a witch to do it.

She rises, and Hope's memories are slipping through the crevices of Inadu's weak mind control. The link between Klaus, Hope, and Bonnie becomes apparent.

"You might have a use, after all, hybrid," Inadu says as she returns her attention on Klaus.

She grabs the original hybrid by his shirt's collar, and she lifts him. Inadu glances another time at Bonnie, and she believes that the Bonnie will stop at nothing to rescue her loved one. If it is not to save this vessel, Bonnie will do it for Klaus. Inadu makes her exit with Klaus as a hostage.

* * *

 _The wedding in a small affair far from the lavish ceremony, which Klaus would have wanted to hold. Although what the function lacks, Bonnie's vintage dress from a stylist, which she does not remember the name, overcompensates._

 _The dress is Bonnie described through Klaus' enamoured glance. Puritan, elegant, and with a godly touch, and she loves it. Under the small drizzle, which soaks the flower embroidered tulle layered dress, Bonnie looks very much like the forest nymph, who he believes her to be._

 _The small droplets of a warm rain add to the heaviness of her French lace veil, and it takes away the secrecy of the bride identity. Klaus smiles and his thumb brushes the inner corner of Bonnie's palm._

" _I love you," he enunciates through a small content breath, and his simple words narrates a tale of a love, which he ceased to wish for centuries ago._

 _She, Bonnie Bennett, maddens him, and she keeps him rooted to the core of his eternal life. She has stolen the right of life to keep Klaus in a perpetual state of astonishment. She is the element of surprise shaking a repetitive eternity. She is an oscillating moment of fear in a millennium of confidence, and the exhilarating first beat of life in time, which he claims to be too blasé to appreciate, and so he humbly sums his most noble of sentiments._

" _I love you," Klaus repeats with a timidity, which doesn't befit is usual self, but nothing belongs more to the moment that the shy enamoured glances that Klaus steals from his gorgeous bride._

 _A bright smile crooks the cupid bow shape of her lips. Bonnie grabs his collar, and she interrupts his vow with a tender kiss. The protestations of the priest, who Klaus has compelled, fall in deaf ears. Sickness and health do not hold the same importance to the original hybrid and the last Bennett witch. Through wealth and poverty retain its triviality. Always and forever, they have vowed._

 _Death would not dare to do them apart, and Bonnie laughs through the kiss. He fills her lungs, and the need for him is a constant. The drizzle becomes a small rain. The flower in her hair fail to cling on her curling hair, and Klaus' fingers threaded in her hair pluck the flowers away. The grass stains the hem of her dress worse than the clay, which starts to form._

 _Bonnie cannot explain why Klaus fancied a grassland for a wedding's venue. Aside from the altar nicely placed, the place is rather pastoral. The sun randomly chooses to shine, but when it does, the gold leaves embroidered on Bonnie's veil reflect the golden lights on her hair and her glistening skin. She looks gorgeous and ethereal._

" _I love you," Klaus finishes his vows, which Bonnie's kisses have disrupted._

 _There is a holy comfort that their relationship stands on consecrated vows, and so Bonnie allows the priest to say what millions of happy and unhappy lovers have heard before tying their lives and hearts to another being._

" _Do you take Bonnie Bennett as your lawful wife to have and to hold," Bonnie interrupts the priest with her prompt agreement._

" _Love, The groom has some say in the matter," Klaus teases her for answering at his place._

 _She heartily laughs, and the gleeful sound fills the place._

" _Sorry," She apologetically says_

" _Do you take Bonnie Bennett as your lawful wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The priest finishes with no interruption from Bonnie._

" _Yes, I do," Klaus replies, and the tears start to pour on Bonnie's face._

 _The rain has already destroyed her glamorous makeup, and her tears only add to her beauty. Her smile does not waver, and her grip around Klaus' hand tightens. The ring, which Klaus took an eternity to conceive, fits Bonnie like a glove._

 _When she must say her vow, Bonnie is imperceptibly anxious. Never, a third party has witnessed their love. This moment is one, which she would like to remain theirs, but it is also one, which she would like to share with every willing soul._

" _Hey, soon to be husband." Bonnie breathes the word, and she intertwines their fingers._

" _Hello, wife," Klaus' smile is encouraging, and his dimples catch her attention._

 _She does what naturally comes to her when he smiles with his eyes and heart. Bonnie draws Klaus dimples. Bonnie's hand caresses Klaus' cold skin. The rain is no longer as warm as a minute ago, and the sun has taken leave. Although, Bonnie believes the sun did not appreciate to compete with Klaus' smile. She caresses his cheek, and she finds reassurance in his warmth._

" _Soon-to-be-husband and to use those words in regard to Klaus Mikaelson is odd," Bonnie says, and Klaus kisses the inner corner of her palm, "but the title befits no one but you," She confesses with a timid smile._

" _A comet, my comet or am I your comet?" Bonnie wipes the tears rolling on her wet cheeks, "A comet, my comet or am I your comet?" Bonnie wipes the tears rolling from her wet cheeks, "I know how you feel about comets, but they aren't as tragic as your tales portrays them. We all want to touch the sun, and they get to graze the sun," She continues, and many conversations, which they had, intimately link the words._

" _I sometimes think that I am trying to catch the sun with my bare hands and be damned the consequences as long as I'm closer to you. You have such a hold on me, and I'm teaching myself how to love with that burning passion," Bonnie adds, and the words are harder to find, "I wrote you a letter, which the rain melted."_

 _She fiercely protects her emotions, and a confession is always harder to do when the heart bleeds it. Klaus places another kiss on her palm, and Bonnie kisses their joined hands._

" _Sometimes, you let go of things in order to live. You hold on your heart because it is a mosaic of shattered pieces poorly glued together. Therefore, you fiercely fights anyone coveting it, and I fought you the longest I could. Yet, you are one who likes to conquer. You will fight a mountain if it means winning what you want. I am merely a witch," she laughs as he cocks a teasing eyebrow._

" _I don't regret losing my heart to you, and I don't regret choosing to be brave enough to graze the sun. I do not regret loving you, Klaus. I know the secrecy might have you believe that I drown in shame when I leave your bed, but I don't." Bonnie confidently states, and she once again kisses Klaus' hand._

" _I cherish the moments, which I spend with you. I ferociously try to keep you to myself because the world claims whom I love. I lose whom I love, and I am not ready to lose you. I am afraid that if I have to share you with the world, I will lose against it. I love you, and once I come to term with your immortality, I will share with the world and accept to lose your attention for a second while you try to rule it." She manages to joke through her heartfelt confession._

" _Until then I will guard your heart against any harm, and I will keep it as safe as you keep mine." Bonnie finishes, and she pulls out his sunlight ring, "So I never lose your heart or allow it to break," She quietly whispers her chants._

" _Do you take, Niklaus Mikaelson…?" The priest says, and Bonnie's interruption does not come as a surprise._

" _Yes," she closes her arm around Klaus' neck._

" _As your lawful husband to have and to hold from this day forward," the priest continues to read the vow._

" _I do," She rises on her toes, and her nose brushes his nose._

" _For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The priest finishes_

" _Yes to everything," Bonnie answers as she draws Klaus into a kiss._

* * *

"Klaus?" Bonnie mumbles as she regains consciousness.

Her entire body is weak, and her magic feels like a throbbing sensation. She looks around, and she is back into her bed.

"Klaus?" Bonnie calls for him louder, and her head is aching.

She has not had a magical hungover in years, and with the desiccation spell, she went overboard. Bonnie hears steps, and she assumes that Klaus heard her calling for him. She does not think her spell worked. Bonnie rubs her temples, and she ventures to stand from her bed.

"You can't," Caroline enters the room, and she stops Bonnie from standing, "I don't think you can handle gravity now," she carefully lays her back into the warm bedsheet.

"Here," Caroline grabs a cup, and she presses it in Bonnie's hand, "Freya made this for you," she says, and she waits for Bonnie to drink.

"Where is Klaus?" Bonnie decides to ignore Caroline.

In her rush to stand up, a part of the concoction in the cup pours on the bedsheet. Bonnie does not care, and she pushes away Caroline's hand when the vampire attempts to hold her upright.

"Bonnie, please." Caroline uses her calmer tone to appeal to Bonnie.

Bonnie stares at Caroline for a second and her memories start to unwire. The blurry images start to have a clear shape. She remembers Hope walking inside the room.

"Hope?" Bonnie starts to panic, and she manages to avoid Caroline's grip.

When her legs touch the parquet, Bonnie winces. Standing does not feel right, and the gravity strives to pull her down. Bonnie groans in pain, and she manages to make it to the door where she faces an obstacle, which she cannot move. Caroline blocks the exit of Bonnie's room.

"Caroline, move out of my way," Bonnie demands with frustration, "I need to check on Hope," she adds with determination.

"Bonnie, you need to rest," Caroline carefully approaches Bonnie.

"Hope?" Bonnie shouts, and she slowly becomes frantic, "Hope?" She calls with growing desperation, "Where is Klaus?" Bonnie abruptly changes her focus.

Her heart starts to gallop, and she cannot breathe. The fear starts to latch on her skin and penetrate her pore to mesh with her blood. Bonnie frantically looks around her, and she attempts to reconcile her last memory with this moment.

"Where is Klaus?" Bonnie asks Caroline, "Klaus?" She starts to sob, "Klaus?" She repeats with a voice, which fear renders weak.

"Bonnie, calm down," Caroline says, and her words add to Bonnie's anxiety.

"I saw Hope…" Bonnie shatters, and her head starts to spin, "I saw Hope…Hope…Ho," she cannot finish her sentence.

Bonnie loses her consciousness again, and fortunately, Caroline catches her before she hits the floor. She places Bonnie's back in the bed, and Caroline would like to have the answers to Bonnie's questions. Everyone is looking for the father and daughter duo.

…

….

….

"Please, drink it, and we can have a conversation," Caroline says when Bonnie emerges from her slumber a few hours later.

Bonnie hesitates for a second, but she takes the cup, which Caroline hands to her. Bonnie's mind is sharper than it was hours ago. She is less frantic, but her anxiety has dug deep roots in her mind. Bonnie drinks the tea, which Freya made to help replenish her magic, and she silently waits for Caroline to confirm what she knows.

"Better?" Caroline asks, and Bonnie nods.

"The coma spell broke," Bonnie loudly expresses her thoughts.

"She is gone, and we can't find Klaus," Caroline adds, and she wraps her arms around a tetanized Bonnie.

"I desiccated Klaus, and …" Bonnie manages to say, and she stops to stare at the spot of the parquet where Klaus' desiccated body should lay.

Tears roll down Bonnie's cheeks, and Caroline tightens her hold.

"Oh my god," Bonnie's cry is hollow, and she has a glimpse of Inadu's hand sinking in Klaus' chest, "I desiccated Klaus, and Inadu, she attacked him." She fills her memory's gaps. "I desiccated him and no…no…no," Bonnie cries, and she breaks Caroline's embrace, "Klaus," Bonnie rises from the bed.

Her heart jolts, and her stomach sinks. Although, she has a better chance to withstand gravity. She frantically looks at the corner of her room, and she stares at the parquet. Her magic rises, but it is too weak to express the chaos in her mind.

"No… I can't lose him," Bonnie whispers, and her magic bubbles under her skin, "No…no…no," She cries.

Muscles harden, and her tears continue to fall. Her breaths quickly start to burn her lungs, and she suffocates. Shattered and wrecked, her heart slows its rhythm. Bonnie's skin starts to pale and her blood refuses to flow. The tears never cease to flow, and they drench her cheeks.

"No…no…no," Her cries escape her Lungs through violence, which shakes Bonnie's body, "I can't lose him…" Her sanity slowly slips through her fingers.

She sees herself doing anything to reverse the situation. Bonnie cries between panting breaths, and she cannot escape her pain. Caroline holds her, and she attempts to soothe the witch.

"Freya says that Klaus is alive," Caroline shares to calm Bonnie, "Klaus is fine." She insists.

"I desiccated him, and she had her hand in his chest. I could not protect him…I only wanted to protect him. I didn't want to lose him," Bonnie speaks for her own benefits, but Caroline listens to her.

"Bonnie, Klaus is alive. Freya can sense him, and you need to hold on that. Hope and Klaus need you." Caroline says what she believes to be the words required to ground Bonnie.

"They need me," Bonnie draws a deep breath, and she attempts to focus on that single thought, "They need me."

"Yes, they do." Caroline agrees, and she leads a numb Bonnie back to her bed.

* * *

Bonnie stands at the door and the whispers echo louder than they should. She draws a deep breath, and she does not know how many days have passed since her last loss of consciousness. Despite the fact that she does not feel as weak as the other days, Bonnie has not regained her ability. Through the years, she has learned that magical depletion takes long to heal. There is a jolt of magic below the surface, but she can do nothing.

Parlour tricks are all she has to save her family. Bonnie draws a deep breath, and she hesitantly steps in the room, where the Mikaelson siblings are holding the simulacra of a war council. When she enters the room, the conversation ends. Bonnie sighs, and she does not appreciate the looks, which paint her as a helpless victim.

"Miss Bennett," Elijah is the first to address Bonnie.

Freya is looking through a grimoire for a solution, which she does not expect to find, but she needs to busy her mind.

"Bonnie," she quietly corrects Elijah, "I haven't been a Miss since I was eighteen years old," Bonnie adds, and the idea that she is Klaus' wife has become a reality.

Her old memories have started to blend with the present ones. Bonnie picks one of the grimoires, which Freya only has to say that she has looked through every option.

" perhaps, you should rest, Bonnie," Elijah tastes her first name on his tongue, and he is slightly uncomfortable with the use of it, " the last hours have been of harsh violence to your person," he adds, and his look of concern falls on Bonnie.

The last hours, which feel like endless days, have virulently crushed her spirit. Although, exhaustion cannot be an excuse. Bonnie does not have the luxury to be tired.

"I wished that I could, but if I do, we are losing your brother and my daughter," Bonnie replies, and she closes the grimoire in her hands, "You were wondering why Inadu took Klaus. She must have witnessed my last attempt to save his life, and now, she expects me to give up everything to save him," she finishes, and her words barely hide the decision, which she made.

"Klaus wouldn't want that, Bonnie," Freya says, and she closes the grimoire in her hand.

"I know, but it doesn't matter anymore," Bonnie replies with determination, "Hope will cease to exist if the hollow stays longer in her. Without her magic, she does not hold the same value. Inadu craves power, and I have a lot of it. I also have a way to make sure that it is the last time that she takes possession of anybody." She finishes explaining.

Elijah does not hide his scepticism, and Freya does not want to hang on hope. Marcel enters the room, and he wears an expression of gravity.

"I assume the search of a solution on your side was unsuccessful," Bonnie knowingly says, "We can all waste our time and later regret it, or we can save Klaus and Hope," she finishes.

"What will that saving cost you," Elijah questions, and he dutifully attempts to stand as a voice for Klaus.

"A price, which I'm willing to pay" Bonnie vaguely replies, but the implications saturate the air.

* * *

"Love is such a tragedy," Qetsiyah laments as she answers Bonnie summoning.

"How do I do it?" Bonnie decides to disregard her statement.

Qetsiyah stares at Bonnie, and she weighs her words. She recognizes the determination, which burns deep in Bonnie.

"You truly love him, and that is sad," she says, and she sits by Bonnie's side, "There was a point when I wanted to live eternally for love, but I wouldn't have died for it," Qetsiyah comments.

"I truly love him, and it is comforting to feel it. Although, Hope is my priority. That is the type of love worth the pain." Bonnie reflects on Qetsiyah statement, "and so what is the spell, which would solve all my troubles."

"That spell doesn't exist." Qetsiyah answers, "You are going to need magical prowess. It is nothing, which you already haven't done." She continues to speak, "What do you know about the hollow?"

"What everyone else knows, she is behind the moonlight curse for the werewolves. She got her power from the elders of her tribe, and she craves power. It doesn't matter if she is a spirit, and she will find her way back." Bonnie brushes the topic, and she does not know why Qetsiyah wants to rehearse well-known facts.

"That is the thing, she is a spirit, and you're wasting your time trying to kill what is dead," Qetsiyah points out, "You only need to banish her. Imprison her will even be better. Unfortunately, you no longer have the strength to do such a big fit. I mean you can't do it with that specific type of magic, but," she allows her sentence to hang until Bonnie comes to the logical conclusion.

"Banish her to where? The other side no longer exists, and as much as I want, I can create a new dimension. It will take everything for me in this state," Bonnie replies, and a small smile dances on Qetsiyah's lips.

"And so I say love is the first step toward a tragedy." She laments with false sadness, "Even with expression, you will not be able to withstand creating the other side. You will need an anchor as the gatekeeper, or evil soul like Inadu finds a way to escape. I told you there was a way, but I didn't say it was one, which will be without sacrifice." Qetsiyah disappears at the end of her statement.

* * *

There are resignation and quiet determination. Bonnie searches through the old grimoire, which she collected. Every attempt is valuable time wasted. Hidden in a small corner of Salvatore's library, Bonnie welcomes the tears.

Bonnie cries her heart out, and she allows her emotions to overwhelm her. Breaths after breaths, she attempts to retrieve her bravado. She fails each time, and the tears continue to fall.

Quietly, Caroline sits by her side, and she wraps her into a bone-crushing hug. No words of comfort are offered because they will be too dismissive of Bonnie's pain. Caroline understands the loss of a husband. She understands the attachment of a mother to a child, and yet, she knows little of Bonnie's pain. Therefore, she offers what she can: loving arms and a friendship.

They stay in the library until the sun starts to falter in the sky. The disappearing sun leaves the library into fitting darkness. Bonnie clings on Caroline and her tears have long dried. Silence has remained the third companion.

"Do you know what a comet is?" Bonnie asks when silent comfort no longer suffices.

"Bonnie?" Her friend's choice of topic surprises Caroline.

"Burning ice, a comet is burning ice. An icy body, which came too close to the sun. Although the sun does not melt it, it turns it into a light, which we all can see. I like to think of it as what Klaus and I have. Burning ice and he loves the stars. He could complain hours about today's pollution." Bonnie quietly laughs, and her laugh is as conflicted as her emotions.

"But I particularly liked the comets. They didn't make sense, but they were beautiful. We would sit hours when I was upset, and we would look for hidden comets. Those comets, which couldn't burn bright enough to shine through the sky, and maybe they were afraid to get too close to the sun," with her quiet voice, Bonnie makes Caroline wish for comets to light the library.

"Klaus doesn't like comets. He says that they are like tragic love stories. He prefers the stars because they are tales of glory over death, and they are eternal. Comets burn out. A comet is only a dying body, but I want to watch more comet with him." Bonnie wipes her tears, and she reopens the grimoire by her feet.

"I never thought to die was a big deal. If you love, it is worth the sacrifice. In truth, if you love, you don't want to die. You can kill for the person. You can do atrocious things, but you are scared to die. You scared to be a comet to your sun."

"Then fight, you are the strongest witch that I know. This time, you have people willing to help you."

"I'm trying, but…" she ends with a smile, and she grabs the grimoire, "It is another sacrifice."

* * *

The Mystic Falls' Woods seems to be the place where major events happen in Bonnie's life. She carefully steps around the twigs, and she follows the indication given by her location spell. Her heart beats endlessly, and she tries to make peace with her decision.

However, the time has left Bonnie with no viable option. She continues to move deeper in the woods, and the glowing pale moon lights her hesitant steps. She remembers the time when she travelled those same woods to kill Klaus, and now, she does it because she needs to save his life.

Perhaps, it is poetic or Inadu's attempt at painting a tragic picture. She chose the exact spot where Klaus broke his curse. Spread on the wet ground, Klaus' body lies. This time, there are no flames lit, and he is not basking in the glory of his victory on a curse. No flames follow Bonnie's steps and she does hold the scorching beauty of a vengeful goddess. Bonnie walks toward fate.

"Klaus," her cry of his name pierces the night like a strident whistle.

She runs toward him with no care for the twigs, which stand as gripping obstacles on her path. Her feet hit the unburied roots of trees, and her ankles almost twist when caught in branches adorning the ground.

"Not so fast, witch," Inadu says as she snatches Bonnie's arm, and she stops her from taking another step toward Klaus, "I have been waiting for a long time, and finally here, you are." She adds as her hands frame Bonnie's face.

Bonnie painfully returns Inadu's gaze. There is an emptiness in the blue of Hope's eyes, which worries Bonnie. The hollow eyes stand as a testimony of her daughter's burial below this consuming soul. Rage grows in Bonnie, and yet, she remains at the mercy of her tragedy.

"She is still somewhere down, but for how long," Inadu drawls, and she slowly releases Bonnie's face, "Bonnie, please…" For a second a glimpse of Hope resurfaces, but she disappears before Bonnie blinks.

Hope's fingers cling hard on Bonnie's skin, and she can feel the need to fight to remain in control. Her nails possessively dig into the Bennett witch's flesh. The eagerness to possess the witch adds a glimmer in the lifeless vitreous eyes, which were once a window where Hope's soul opened to the world. Inadu returns and swallows what remains of Bonnie's daughter.

Tears clog Bonnie's eyes and stream down her cheeks. Some tears fill the bloody cut, which Hope's desperate attempt to stay glued to her mother left. Bonnie's hand instinctively brushes Hope's cheek.

"It is going to be fine, and I'm going to make it better." She says for her sake.

"Such a powerful witch," Inadu muses, "I'm ready," she announces, and she does not doubt the choice, which Bonnie has made.

The moon reflects on his desiccated body, and his disapproval although silent resonates in Bonnie's mind. However, Bonnie's mind and heart have come to a consensus. No act seems insane enough if it is to protect the one, who she loves. She cannot live with any loss.

Suddenly, Klaus' actions are relatable. The fear to lose a family, which is his only victory against life. She walked long enough in Klaus' shoes to have the same blisters along her feet. She bled in those shoes as he did. She is not forgiving, but Bonnie finally recognizes the validity of his motives. She cannot lose him, she cannot lose hope, and it leaves an option.

The emptiness in her daughter's eyes consumes Bonnie's hesitation. She draws a deep breath. Inadu knowingly smiles, and she can taste the victory.

"I need your promise that you won't try to harm my family," Bonnie quietly says, and she glances at Klaus' translucent body.

"As a sign of good faith, I will let you reunite with your lover. I will give you precious time for adieu."

…

..

…

Bonnie kneels by Klaus, and she whispers a timid chant. Her wrist opens, and her blood drips on Klaus' lips. Slowly his greyish skin regains his translucent pallor. Klaus' fingers latch onto her arm, and he drags Bonnie's wrist to his lips.

His tongue cleans every drop, and his plump lips kiss her inner wound. He drinks until he can move, but Bonnie keeps him glued to the ground. She can feel her hesitant magic shackle him.

"Bonnie," his voice is hoarse, and his dry throat is unprepared for conversation.

"Hey," she softly says the word, and she presses a kiss on his lips stained by her blood, "I get it," Bonnie continues.

"No, you do not, witch," he manages to force the words out of an aching throat with rusty vocal cords.

"I' m scared, and I'm terrified of death," Bonnie confesses, "Not my own, I'm terrified to live after it claims anyone that I love. The loss and the loneliness, I have lost what I could lose, and I told myself that I will continue to live after it. I will heal, and I will mourn." Bonnie almost loses herself in her life journey.

"Do not impose that fate on me. Please…please…please." His pride does not hold against the fear of truly losing Bonnie.

"I will mourn, and I will heal. I think that I grew up to learn that I have lost whom I could lose, but I can't lose you. I will not mourn you because I can't achieve the impossible. I tried for sixteen years to mourn your loss. I didn't heal, but I dug that wound until it bled the truth. I gave myself new scars to hide it.

"Your roots are too deep, and I love you. I love you so much, and it is a part of me, which I refuse to forget. I'm sorry for the pain, and I'm sorry for the anger that will follow. I love you, and you're the sun to my comet." Bonnie kisses Klaus again, and she stands.

"Bonnie, please…" He struggles with the magical bounds.

"Here, let end this." Bonnie extends her hand for Inadu to take, and she has a soft smile, which contains enough warmth to reach hope, "I love you," she meaningfully sums her unspoken emotions.

Her emotions express what she needs to say. Behind her quiet declaration of love, there is the regret that she did not protectively wrap her arms around her swollen stomach. There is the pain to know that Hope's bedtime stories were not tales of extraordinary Bennett witches. The same tales, which Bonnie dreaded hearing from an exhausted Sheila.

Although, there is the glowing pride to have a daughter with her smile. Behind her quiet declaration of love, there is maternal love.

Bonnie closes her eyes, and she grabs a hold of her oscillating magic. She chants her spell, and she can feel it in her bone. What used to be her hands are no longer hers, and the hollow crawls below her flesh. It expends through her bloodstream, and it latches on her magic. As the words fall from her tongue, the hollow claws at Bonnie's soul. Her eyes lose their brightness, and the last word of her chant marks the end of Bonnie Bennett.

Hope falls to the ground, and Inadu reaches for her. A promise made to the dead hold no value. She feels Bonnie's magic throbbing and pulsating. Inadu starts to chant, but a cry of pain leaves her lips. She looks down, and the blood pours from her heart. She feels the violent tug, and panicked, she turns around to face the one who holds the blade, which pierced her new heart.

She stares at determined blue eyes.

"Incendia," She shouts, but it is only a cry of despair.

"Have you ever heard of the Phoenix stone?" Caroline says as she twists the blade into the heart.

The stone claims Inadu's soul and she cannot resist the pull. The bright ruby starts to glow, as the hollow fills it. Bonnie's body starts to fall, and the magic shackles around Klaus break.

…

…

…

Bonnie's blood still coats his lips, and her apology rings in his ear. Hope lies unconscious by his feet, and he reaches for Bonnie's falling body. He stares at the glowing stone at the end of the dagger. Caroline's hand firmly closes around it and Freya steps out of the shadow to finish the spell.

"What did you do?" Klaus asks while he cradles a lifeless Bonnie.

The blue of his eyes consumed by his fury, and the glowing gold filling his irises as his anger arises. Caroline has no time to reply. In a matter of seconds, Klaus delicately places Bonnie next to Hope, and he pins her against a tree. He snatches the dagger in her bloody hand, and he pushes it toward Caroline's heart.

"What did you do?" He furiously hurls, and the tip of the dagger starts to pierce Caroline's chest, "You will pay for this,"

"Klaus, stop it is me," Caroline says as she tries to pry his arm away from her neck.

"And you believe it to be your saving grace," Klaus snorts, and he redirects the blade to her breast bone, "You killed Bonnie,"

"Niklaus," Freya shouts, and she lifts her hand to throw Klaus away from Caroline, "She is Bonnie, brother." She says when Klaus rises, and he prepares himself to attack Caroline.

"Deceit," Klaus bares his fang at Freya, and he shoves her out of his way.

"I believe your promise, and they kept me sane when Silas consumed my thoughts. I continue to believe them, and I still want those beignets extra sweet. I want to stroll around Bourbon Street at your arm. I want to see you extremely jealous during Mardi gras when I'm the centre of male's attention." The words, which Bonnie told Klaus the night when he erased her memory, fall from Caroline's lips.

Klaus' rage deflates, and he stares at Caroline. He looks into her eyes, and he finds her, Bonnie. He freezes on spot, and the dagger slides out of his grip. Bonnie slowly approaches Klaus, and she frames his face.

"I am not dying until the world knows of our love, and I am no longer so fond of dying. Hope wouldn't forgive me, and you would find a way to undo my sacrifice," she quietly whispers, and she wants to kiss him.

"Bonnie," Klaus whispers, and he is afraid to face an illusion.

"I stole a page from your book, and Caroline was willing to let me borrow her body for a minute." She replies, and she releases his face.

"I need my body back to finish this," Bonnie says as she points at the glowing Phoenix stone.

She lies next to her lifeless body, and Freya joins her. The Latin chants echo in the forest and the life slowly returns to Bonnie's body. Caroline returns to her body, and both women gasp for air as they awaken.

Bonnie finds herself in the crushing embrace of Klaus' arm. She barely takes a breath before his lips cover her.

"Not that this isn't enjoyable, but I have the battle to finish," Bonnie says as she breaks the kiss, and she walks until the dagger.

She removes the stone, and she starts to chant. The stone slowly fades in her hand, and Bonnie takes a deep breath when it no longer exists. Klaus stares at her impressed with her magical prowess, and he is in awe that she is alive.

"I banished the stone, which I had to recreate, in another dimension. If her soul ever escapes the stone, she will not be able to feed on anything. As long as I live, she will never be able to escape it, and if I die, it will collapse as the other side did." Bonnie explains to Klaus.

"You could have died," Klaus manages to say.

"I never intended to, and as I said, Hope wouldn't have forgiven me. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if I didn't have a chance to be her mother." Bonnie replies and she kneels down next to Hope.

"She is going to be okay," she confidently says as she kisses Hope's forehead, "let take her home," Bonnie purposely addresses Klaus, and her words give him hope, which he is afraid to cherish.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Bonnie says as she sits by Klaus on the couch.

"Your actions warrant no apology, and I understand, love," Klaus replies after a long sip of a rich bourbon.

He puts his tumbler down, and he stares at Bonnie. She feels his burning look, and she adjusts her posture to face his profile. Bonnie drags her feet on the couch, and she rests her chin on her raised knees.

"You understand," Bonnie quietly repeats, and Klaus nods.

"Wouldn't it be hypocritical of me if I judged you based on sins, which I will commit with no hesitation?" Klaus subtly points out, and his words echo with Bonnie.

He extends his hand, and Bonnie's one itch for the contact. She delicately lays her hand on top of Klaus' one and he intertwines their fingers. He passes Bonnie his tumbler, and she eagerly drains it.

"That night…" Klaus draws a deep breath, and he waits for the right words, "I was desperate, and I was frightened." He confesses to Bonnie.

"I know, and I now understand it." She admits, and the walk in his shoes was excruciating.

"Yet, you don't truly understand, sweetheart." Klaus says with a derisive laugh, and the bitterness consumes the taste of bourbon, which remains on his tongue, "I heard her heartbeat while lying in your arms. I was frightened and excited. We made something beautiful, and I could not wait to share it with you. Although, I wanted you to be ready for it. I wanted to allow your body to bond with the life, which you were creating." He squeezes Bonnie's hand.

"I believe that we had the time of the world, and it is reasonably the deceit of eternal life to think that time is at our mercy. Returning the Petrova doppelganger's humanity was your obsession, and the words, which I continually repeated, started to drive us apart. Therefore, I decided to watch and never comment for peace sake," Klaus continues, and he slightly loses himself in blurry memories of arguments, which they quickly resolved.

"Losing you was and is still my biggest fear. You would not have chosen me over your precious friends. You would not have chosen us, and I resented you for it. You weren't ready, and I made peace with it." Klaus explains, and Bonnie wants to argue.

He silences her with a pleading look, and he needs a moment to confess. She reluctantly gives him a chance to catharsis. She sits closer to him, and Bonnie's hand disappear in Klaus' curls.

"When you returned from Nova Scotia, your choice was clearer, and I was wrong. It was not her that you chose over yourself, but it was I. From then I resented myself because my insecurity led me astray. Therefore, I fail to uphold my promise." He glances at Bonnie with an apologetic gaze, "I was angry that you wouldn't heed my warning. I was angry about Kol's fate. I was angry that you sided with them to betray me, but I never spoke because it would have meant an end to us. I watched you walk straight in Silas' trap." He breathes the words.

"When he took over, my guilt grew. I was not losing you against something, which I could fight, but I was losing you because of me. I tried to think about as many solutions as I could imagine. Every day, I will confront my fears, and you were lost to me. I could not make peace with it. I will hear Hope's heartbeat, and it will be oppressive. He had both of you, and I could not do anything about it. I had to watch him torment you, and I became desperate. I refused to wait and trust you. I could not trust you, not after everything. I could save Hope, and so I did." Klaus does not explore much of his liberties with Hayley.

Bonnie quietly digests his words, and she has her memories to confirm how conflictual their relationship was at the time. Although, she never thought that Klaus would interpret her willingness to help her friend as a choice to betray him.

"I believed that it would give you a fighting chance, and he had less chance to use Hope against you. I never wanted to wipe your memory, but that night…" He looks at Bonnie, and her tears have started to fall, "that night, the pain became unbearable. It became clear how painful it was to lose you because I had you back. Therefore, I acted on impulse. I chose to lose you, and so you could have a fighting chance. I could not sit and watch you sacrifice everything because you wanted to protect me. Although, it did not suffice." There is a feeling of relief taking over his body as he frees himself of emotions, which he carried for years, "I regret a lot of my past actions, but I don't regret choosing you over the most precious thing that I ever had." Klaus says, and his sincerity transcends his words.

Bonnie understands every word, and she feels the heavy emotions attach to it. She no longer wants to hear an apology, which would be less raw and sincere as these words.

"You asked me what I lost in sixteen years. I lost you, and I never made peace with it. I wrote a thousand letters in the hope that one will be worth your forgiveness, and I never dare to ask for it. I did not dare to tell you the truth because it meant solidify that loss. It was finally killing the hope that I could have you back." Klaus ends his confession, and he attempts to break the union of their hands.

"Always and forever," Bonnie says as a form of opening, "I meant my vows, and one day, I would be able to admit that I couldn't lose you. I would no longer need to hide. I would simply love you. What I might have forgotten to say was you can't lose me." She reaches for his face, and she tilts his chin until he looks at her.

There is a fragile hope in his eyes, and Bonnie's thumb dances on Klaus lower lip. She leans down to brush their lips, and her second hand come to frame his face. She looks in his eyes, and she says as much as she can with the hope, which simmers under her irises.

"We are going to work through this because I refuse to lose you. I think that I made it clear. I will have kept you desiccated for an eternity if it meant I didn't lose you. We are going to take it slow, but we are going to heal." Bonnie punctuates her statement with a passionate kiss" I love you,"

* * *

 **Eleven months later,**

The sugar melts on Bonnie's fingers, and she eagerly licks it off her forefinger. She reads mischief in his eyes, and Bonnie suspects that Klaus wants to gloat about being right. She warningly glares at him as she licks the sugar clean of her thumb.

"If you know what is right for you, hold that comment, husband," When Klaus clears his throat, Bonnie verbally threatens him.

"An observation, not a comment, love." Klaus taunts Bonnie, and she swats his arm.

Klaus laughs and his laugh joins the cacophony around them. Bonnie laboriously maintains her unimpressed glare. Klaus pushes a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, and he drags her closer to him. His arm rests heavy on her shoulders.

"Hold that too," She firmly says, and she further buries her body in his flank.

The crowd around makes the conversation difficult, but Bonnie wanted to see the streets' lights. Klaus despises the roads, which the vacationists crowd; tonight as many other nights, he indulges Bonnie. He holds her bag of beignets, and they slowly wander around Bourbon Street.

"Did I marry a tyrant? Did America's founding fathers lose the fight to protect freedom of speech?" Klaus argues, and Bonnie's growing annoyance with his shenanigans amuses him.

"Abstinence," Bonnie responds, and she picks another beignet from the paper bag, "The misuse of your eloquent tongue will land you there," a sweet smile punctuates her statement.

"Sweetheart, have more beignets, please." Klaus admits his defeats.

Bonnie voraciously eats the beignets, and she has eaten half a dozen. The amount of sugar might eventually make her sick, but presently, she could care less for consequences. The heat around them is almost unbearable, and so she clings on Klaus' cold body.

"Thank you," Bonnie says, and her lips coated with sugar covers Klaus' ones, "Oh, this is so good." Bonnie blurts with enthusiasm as she pushes another beignet in her mouth, "They are practically melting, and the sugar is..." She ends her sentences with a sinful moan.

"Are they?" Klaus asks as he reaches for the beignet in Bonnie's hand, and she swats his grabbing fingers, "Bonnie?" He feigns offence, and he smirks at her frown.

"You don't deserve one of my beignets after making these comments," Bonnie states, and she slowly devours her last beignet.

"I have yet to comment on the strange obsession, which you have for beignets, but if I must pay for thinking it, allow me to earn my punishment." Klaus taunts Bonnie, and she rolls her eyes at his statement.

The pair navigates between the tourists, and the mass of people drives them closer to each other. Her body almost melts in his flank. His perfume engulfs her, and it is a welcome comfort while stuffiness and humidity saturate the atmosphere.

"You think that you smart," Bonnie says with a poorly hidden amusement, and he addresses her accusation with a grin, which digs his dimples.

"No living soul has successfully disproved that belief," Klaus eloquently counters.

"Okay," Bonnie skeptically cocks an eyebrow, "but I can't help that I have found a new love," She finishes, and she licks the remaining sugar on her forefinger.

"I have taken offence for lesser insult, witch," He sinks his head in the crook of her neck, and his fangs brush the curvature of her neck, "and so a new lover, I might as well lose my mind," He softly bites along her pulse, and he possessively licks the mark, which his teeth made. "Should I challenge a beignet in dual for your divided affection?" He chuckles.

"Very funny," Bonnie replies with a small smile.

"I have heard my sense of humour is where my charms lay," Klaus adds, and Bonnie laughs, amused by his flirtatious tone.

"Tell me a joke, and I will be a judge of that," She teases him

"Hire a clown, wife. Hybrids don't tell jokes, and surely, they do not tell them to women with your allure while sugar covers their lips." Klaus replies and his thumb wipes the line of sugar along Bonnie's upper lips.

"Kiss me," She demands with a shyness, which never seems to leave her around him, and her heart must be exhausted to race constantly in Klaus' presence.

Klaus' hands frame Bonnie's face, and he carefully tilts her head. The blue of Klaus' eyes becomes a warm colour as love underlines it, and his nose softly brushes her cheek. He kisses her jaw, and she sighs with the need for more.

His lips delicately explore the soft line of her jaws until Klaus tenderly claims her lips. The kiss is slow, and his tongue wipes the remaining taste of sugar on her tongue. Klaus' caress sets free the horde of butterflies in Bonnie's stomach. Her skin tingles, and her magic appreciatively hums. He kisses her until air is a luxury, which she struggles to acknowledge the need of while she asphyxiates her lung with her need for him.

"Another craving?" Klaus whispers as his lips free hers.

Bonnie quickly steals another kiss from him, and she smiles against his lips. Her arms tightly circle Klaus' waist. Bonnie sighs, and she nibbles Klaus' lip for good measure.

"You satisfied that craving." She admits, and she breaks their embrace, "I want more beignets."

"I had better expectations after that kiss," Klaus laughs, and he takes the hand, which Bonnie extends toward him.

"Unmistakably," Bonnie mocks him with a grave look.

"Honeymoon phase," Klaus counters.

Bonnie drags Klaus through the crowd, and he will follow her anywhere. Klaus pulls her arm, and he drags her into a hug.

"Primal wolf needs," He says with false gravity, and he kisses her.

"Excuses and unaccountability," Bonnie pulls out of his arms, and she caresses his cheek.

"I have an attractive wife, sweetheart." Klaus changes his approach, and Bonnie laughs until tears.

"Flattery," She points out.

"Proven to work," Klaus shamelessly confirms her accusation, "if it ever fails, I might remind you that a man in love is inclined to commit many wrongdoings," He adds and captures Bonnie's lips.

"You are clever," She encourages his mischief with many more kisses.

"There was no point arguing such facts," Klaus arrogantly agrees with Bonnie, "Kiss me," He demands with a confident smirk.

They have not moved for their spot in the middle of a crowded road. Some people manage to avoid the kissing couple, and other collides with them. Nothing seems to breach their bubble.

"I adore you," Bonnie punctuates her statement with another passionate kiss.

"Do you need more beignets?" Klaus asks after a long minute of comfortable silence.

"No, I need you to fulfil your promise," Bonnie replies, and her statement slightly confuses Klaus.

"I always fulfil my promises, but If I must prove myself and my goodwill…" He says as his arm circles Bonnie's waist, and she stops him when he leans to kiss her.

" Klaus," She warns him after he steals a peck from her, " You are not getting me back inside a room," Bonnie sighs, and she continues," You remember going into that rant to express your 'outrage' about my 'blasphemous' decision to eat crayfish in a tourist's trap."

"I remain horrified by the concept that my wife finds joy into mass consumerism," Klaus dramatically states.

"Yes, that outrage and you made promises," Bonnie ignores his antics, and she focuses on her goal, "So..."

"I fulfil them or relearn the value of the Jesuits education, which I never received." Klaus finishes Bonnie's quiet threat.

"Brilliantly surmised, love." She mimics his posh accent.

* * *

"I'm famished," Bonnie whines.

Klaus' answer is a meaningful glance. She challengingly smiles with the entirety of her pearly teeth, and Klaus cocks an eyebrow. Once again, Bonnie senses the comment on the tip of Klaus' tongue.

"Don't," She warns him with a glare.

"I sensibly prefer to abide by your rules." He responds, and his eyes are too expressive.

"Where are we?" Bonnie decides to disregard his silent comment when they finally halt in front of a colourful entrance.

The doors are bright green, and the walls are pale canary yellow. The place is by the river, and old fishing boats lay by the eroding wooden quay. The southern heat is more oppressive around the picturesque house, but sudden breezes cool Bonnie's skin.

"Old friends and they have an amazing family restaurant," Klaus answers while he helps Bonnie through the door.

"Okay," She replies, and she loses her breath after a glimpse at the provincial interior, "This is beautiful," She says while she engraves the picture of roses and lemons intertwine around ivies, which adorns every standing wall.

"Oh my god," An old lady with a small stature appears, and she smiles at Klaus, "Niklaus finally brings us his queen." She says when she stops close to Bonnie, "grave pine gossip has its limitation," She scolds a bashful Niklaus.

She wipes her wet hands on her apron, and she hugs Klaus. With Bonnie, she is less overwhelming. She places two resonating kisses on Bonnie's cheek.

"Bonnie, meet my good friend Augustine," Klaus introduces the older woman.

"Sweetheart, your wife is a celebrity in her own right. Everyone knows the Bennett witch. Witches' covens are gossip congregation." Augustine dismisses Klaus, "She is pretty little thing, and she chose to marry you," She teases Klaus.

"My judgement leaves a lot to desire, but I thought that he was a good lad," Bonnie good-heartedly replies, and Klaus influences colours her language.

"He is alright," Augustine continues, "When he tries to be," she corrects her statement

"Which means I am beyond her wildest dream," Klaus says with a mischievous smirk, and he wraps his arm around Bonnie's waist.

"You're," She turns to kiss him.

"I love you," Klaus says after kissing the crown of Bonnie's head.

"Y'all are adorable and hopefully famished," Augustine chuckles, and she allows Bonnie and Klaus to move further inside the restaurant, which is small enough to permit comforting intimacy.

"Madam is here to admit that my expertise of Cajun cuisine is not snobbism," Klaus teases Bonnie.

"The usual table," Augustine asks Klaus while she leads them to the table by the terrace.

"There is a usual table," Bonnie suspiciously questions Klaus

"Pious affair," Klaus laughs, "Augustine was a looker, and she remains a talented witch."

* * *

Klaus helps Bonnie to sit, and Augustine offers the menu. A site at the multiple Cajun's specialities makes Bonnie salivate, and she cradles her roaring stomach. A slight blush colours her cheek. Bonnie's cravings resurface, and her dislike for candied delicacy has disappeared.

"Augustine, can we have your best bourbon for my husband and the sweetest peach and lemon ice tea for me?" Bonnie asks with a soft smile, and Klaus suspiciously stares at Bonnie.

"I will get you that, baby," Augustine says as she leaves and gives the couple time to explore the extensive menu.

"Bourbon, why are you trying to…?" Klaus stops mid-sentence when he picks up the sounds of well-known steps, "Hope?" He says with surprise.

"Hi, dad" She greets Klaus with a giddy smile, and she sits by Bonnie, "mom," Hope kisses Bonnie's cheek, and she rests her head on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Is it another mother and daughter's time, and I will be unwelcome as soon as I make a sensitive comment?" Klaus knowingly asks, and he knows how Bonnie and Hope cling on each other.

"Nope," Hope pops the syllable and she sips on Bonnie's ice tea, "Mom just need to make a big announcement," she extends on her answer.

"It sounds dreadful," Klaus says, and he takes a big gulp of his sweet-burned bourbon.

"Klaus," Bonnie rolls her eyes, and she helps Hope be more comfortable on her shoulder.

"Factual statement," Klaus is unapologetic, and there must be a reason why she wants him to have a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"Do you hear anything, dad?" Hope excitedly asks, and she waits for Klaus' answer.

"Your daughter is showing sign of insanity, love." He sarcastically ruffles Bonnie's feathers, and she rolls her eyes.

"See, I told you my spell was working, mom," Hope proudly celebrate, and Bonnie encourages her with a smile.

"Now, can you hear something," Hope asks after chanting, and she waits for Klaus' ear to notice the flutters.

"Fatherhood is also to indulge insanity," Klaus punctuates his statement by raising his glass, "and what am I sup…" He stops to focus on the weak heart sounds, which comes from his wife, "Why are there two extra heartbeats coming from you," Klaus asks Bonnie.

"Two? As my heartbeat and another heartbeat," Bonnie asks because he must have made a mistake.

"No, two heartbeats, which surely doesn't belong to you," Klaus confirms what she heard first from him.

"Hope?" Bonnie questions her daughter, who first picked the heartbeat.

"Surprise, mom," Hope says with a bright smile

"Hun," Bonnie freezes, and she looks between her daughter and her husband.

The surprise for Klaus has become hers, and she looks at her flat stomach. One extra heartbeat is the one certitude, which she had. Bonnie picks Klaus' tumbler and Klaus snatches before she takes a sip.

"I don't think you can in your state, love," Klaus says, and he drains the tumbler.

"She said it was a heartbeat," Bonnie explains to Klaus, and she looks at her stomach.

"Hope is a puppy, and you can't trust her hearing," Klaus calmly explains.

His calm contrasts with Bonnie's evolving state of panic.

"One, not two," Bonnie repeats, and she stares at her stomach as if she is witnessing a betrayal.

"The more; the merrier." Klaus remains unfazed, "There is no need to fight for a favourite," He reassures Bonnie with a smile.

"Two, Nikki, two of these," Bonnie points at their daughter.

"If I didn't know how much you love me, I will be offended," Hope says with a smile as she struggles to drink Bonnie's overly sweet tea.

"Your mother is having a moment of panic, and it is nothing personal." Klaus cajoles his daughter.

"Oh god," Bonnie laments.

"Bonnie, we are going to be good," Klaus attempts to reassure Bonnie, and he intertwines their hands.

"We have never raised a baby before, and now, we will have to raise two," Bonnie states the fact.

Maternity is an enigma to Bonnie. She wants it and loves the experience, which she has of it. Although, she is afraid to reproduce Abby's mistake. With Hope, these fears are not omnipresent, but with two infants, she would have to learn how to be a mother.

"So I gathered," Klaus says with a quiet smile.

"Why are you so calm?" Bonnie asks, and she knows of his challenge with fatherhood, "I knew of one of the babies, and I'm panicking." She confesses.

"I have blind faith in you and biased opinion. I believe that you will excel in the mother role. Considering that they will be less independent and more breakable than this one, we will wrap them in protective blankets and as many spells as we can. We are going to be great," Klaus says with sincerity, and having Bonnie has his partner in the future journey quiets his fear.

"You are great parents," Hope intervenes, "too overbearing but I believe that babies need it." She kisses Bonnie's temple.

"You heard it from the most qualified critic." Klaus points out, and Bonnie becomes less inclined to panic.

"Okay, we are going to have two babies, and we will be great," She breathes, and she repeats the exercise until she does not feel like crying while she stares at her stomach.

"Precisely," Klaus agrees, and he leans over the table to kiss Bonnie.

"I'm famished. I want to try these amazing crayfish, crabs, and everything, which three stomachs can it." She slowly works to retrieve her excitement

"Allergies," Klaus says out of the blue, and he stares at his phone's screen, "I can't in all good conscience allow you to risk my children's well-being," He adds while he explores the googles' search results.

"What?" Bonnie asks with a frown.

"They say it in the second article," Klaus passes Bonnie is the phone.

"Don't, Klaus." Bonnie sighs, and she knows that he is about to overprotect on her, "You aren't going to do this during the entire pregnancy." She returns his phone, "I love you, but no…"

"I love you too, and I am thinking about our children. We will need a nurse, who has knowledge of witches' pregnancy. A nurse, who can attend you, nights and days. Perhaps, we should reconsider your diet, love." Klaus continues, and PubMed's article captivates his attention.

He is reading about the danger of unknown allergies during the first semester. Bonnie shakes her head, and Hope stares at her father with amusement glimmering in her eyes.

"He is doing it," She tells Bonnie.

"I know," She replies, and she finds his quiet panic endearing.

"Is chicken still allowed?" Bonnie asks to gain Klaus' attention.

"Don't paint me as a tyrant, the article isn't against it. Although, I might have to read more on the subject…" Klaus answers and he puts his phone down.

Tomorrow, he is joining a new father seminar. He is going to hunt for the best midwife to take care of Bonnie and their twins.

"I love you," Bonnie says, and she squeezes Klaus' hand "You are panicking," She gently points out, and he nods.

"I love you," Klaus replies

"I feel excluded," Hope teases, but she has witnessed this constant moment of tenderness between her parents.

"Do they have that difficulty sharing their parents in adolescence too?" Klaus asks, and Bonnie laughs.

"Google it," She kisses Klaus, and she knows that he is about to become an avid reader of PubMed and Obstetrician reviews.

 **Ps: just a few Klonnie recommendation, and so you have the best of the fandom to enjoy**

 **Howl by Anastasia-g**

 **The court of st James's by writendelete**

 **Bone, book, and blood by futsch**

 **The groom by me**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
